Lost Love
by Kaelyn Fray
Summary: Alessia Salvatore, twin sister to Stefan had fallen in love with the the first original Klaus. When Mikael was hunting down the Mikaelson's, Alessia was left for dead as the Opera house was set on fire back in 1919. She survived the fire and is back to help her brothers with the problems back in Mystic Falls. How will klaus react to finding out she's alive, will she forgive him?
1. Masquerade

The Mystic Falls sign was right ahead, welcoming people to the small town and to drive safely. Whilst the real danger was inside this town. She thought that was wouldn't be coming back to this small town she once called home. Everything always came back to here, it was the center to everything. Alessia knew she couldn't let her brothers down or abandon them. They stick together, even after all they've been through. She passed through the towns square, driving passed the town hall, grill, police station. Noticing how everything have changed in the past few years since she'd last been in Mystic Falls, more modernised. It didn't take too long to reach the driveway to the old Salvatore building house. Through the years Alessia came back to stay for a few weeks, to keep a check on her relatives. Keeping an eye on them from afar. The only one who knew who the Salvatore siblings really were was their great something nephew Zach.

~ A Few days ago ~

She was surprised to see who's name was on the caller ID, not expecting that her brother would be calling. The two still kept in contact, checking in with each other every so often. Making sure that they were both okay and well. Alessia wondered why her brother was calling. She picked pressed the green phone button accepting the call. Placing the phone to her ear. "Hello Brother" She answered, greeting him. "Sister, I know it's been a while but I need your help. We need your help" She could tell something was wrong after hearing him asking for help. "And who is 'we'?" She questioned sounding curious sensing that Stefan was hiding something. "Damon" Of course it was Damon, trouble always followed where he was. "What has Damon done now?" Her voice sounding a bit irritated, Damon trying to stir trouble. Alessia loved her brothers and shared a special bond with them both but with Damon the past few decades have have not been the best. "We need your help to kill Katherine" She froze for a few moments, not knowing what he meant. "Alessia, Alessia you there?" Stefan asked, she snapped back. "What do you mean to kill Katherine? Please tell me Damon didn't open that tomb" Since turning into vampires, Damon had been obsessed with trying to free Katherine. Alessia never understood how he didn't see what Katherine was like. She could see how Katherine was an manipulative, backstabbing bitch who ruined their lives. "I'll explain it all to you later, how long can it take you to get to Mystic Falls" Alessia could tell from her brother's voice that there was a lot he was telling her. Ashe could sense that there was more to it. Something she could always sense with Stefan. The two of them shared a close bond, being that they are twins. "How do you know I will say yes to it?" She quizzed back to him "Cause I know you" Stefan replied back softly. "I'll get there soon as I can, bye brother" She smiled softly ending the phone call.

Alessia knew she would need to go back to Mystic Falls to help her brothers, they were family after all. That stuck together even though there differences. She walked through the busy streets of the French Quarter, locals and tourists to The Abbattor where she lived. The Salvatore sister started to pack her bags, stuffing all the clothes and essentials she needed. She didn;t know how long she was going to be away exactly. Alessia heard someone approaching her, she looked over her shoulder seeing him at the doorway. He had his arms crossed, wondering why she was packing. "Whats going on Isa? Why you packing?" He asked curiously, she could see the pain in his eyes of her leaving him. "I have to go back home to Mystic Falls my brothers need my help, I think there's more going on than Stefan tells me" She knew that he understood her brothers were important to her. "I understand you need to go and help your brothers, remember there's always a place here for you. You're the Queen of the quarter after all" He pressed his lips onto hers, she could feel his hands on the side of her face as they were deepening their kiss. It was time to go back home to Mystic Falls…

~ Present time ~

When Alessia arrived at the boarding house she parked beside Damon's beloved car, she grabbed her handbag and exited the car. When Arriving inside of the house she was pinned by her throat against the wall within seconds. She looked to see who it was, seeing a blue eyed raven haired vampire, Damon. A grin arose on her lips as she reversed the hold, one hand wrapped around Damon's neck. Pinning him against the wall instead. "Hello Big Brother!" She greeted, with a smirk on her lips. Waiting to see his reaction. "Alessia!" He choked as she tighten the trio. Within moments she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders "Sister let him go" Her twin asked. Alessia nodded her head letting go of her grasp on Damon's beck, she watched as he fell onto his knees gasping for breath his hands were round his neck where she had been holding him. "Damn, I forgot how strong you were" He joked whilst walking over to her, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other. Hugging each other, Damon was always protective over his younger sister. Alessia looked around the room seeking my some people she didn't recognise standing watching her. Probably wondering who she was. "I see I've interrupted something" Alessia pointed out as she went over and poured herself a glass of bourbon. "who is she?" The blonde vampire heard the spectators asking her brothers, sounding confused. "This is my twin sister Alessia" Stefan explained pointing to her.

Alessia propped her feet up on the coffee table making herself home sipping her bourbon, whilst her brothers stood there whilst their arms crossed watching her. "Sister there's more pressing matters" Damon muttered sarcastically, Alessia stood up using her vampire speed so was at her brother's side. "Right, we're killing the bitch tonight" she commented, meaning Katherine. Alessia picked up one or the wooden stake gadgets, examining the collection they have. They spent some time all discussing the plan they had all thought out for tonight, making sure everything could work out well. Alessia soon learn that there was an masquerade dance for tonight where they were going to capture Katherine at. Luckily she already had an dress with her since you never know when you may need one. Alessia spent an hour getting ready, she was wearing an red cocktail dress that hugged at her curves alone with a pair of heels. Her blonde hair was in loose curls, her makeup was quite natural. When she was ready she came back downstairs to find her brothers already on the bourbon. "Let's go"

~ Time Jump to when their at the lockwood mansion ~

Alessia was standing alongside her brothers, watching down on the people arriving at the event. Seeing if Katherine was anywhere although she knew it wouldn't be too easy. The three of them split up to try to spot her. Alessia took a few drinks from the waiters that were walking around. She could see Stefan dancing with Katharine, Alessia noticed that it weren't going well especially when someone recognised Katherine but not for who she was. Alessia was a bit confused by it, she watched as Katherine Killed the teenage girl and walked off. She hurried back to her brother knowing that they would have to be quick with removing the body before anybody had noticed what happened. The salvatore siblings dumped the body of the teenage girl into the trunk of the car. Alessia felt sorry for the young girl getting struck in the crossfire. Stefan and Alessia walked back up to the room where Damon was waiting for them. "I put the body in the trunk for now" Her brother told Damon, she could see how Stefan was already starting to pace. Something he did when he was apprehensive. "We'll dump her when we get back" Damon replied back casually, she looked to her older brother shaking her head. "This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon." Stefan panicked, Alessia walked over to Stefan trying to get him to stop passing but Damon weren't done. " Stefan, it's collateral damage." Maybe it was all a bad idea, doing it in an public place. "Damon a girl is dead we can't risk others dying for sake of killing katherine. People will start to notice then teenage kids turn up dead after this part." She explained to it looking to Stefan who was agreeing with her. "Right, which is why we need to call it off." Though was it too late to do it since they had Katherine in a place where they wanted her. "What? Who's hesitating now? Hey! Don't you two do this to me! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your backs. All right?" Damon reassured us, placing a hand on our shoulders. Looking into their eyes trying to calm them was right we couldn't let Katherine get away anymore, "Alright" The two salvatore twins nodded their heads still feeling apprehensive.

Alessia stood with Damon hiding in the closet waiting for the blonde vampire Caroline to trick Katherine into entering the room they had an barrier spell placed to trap her and them in. She listened as Stefan was exchanging words with Katherine, they were both waiting for his signal. Alessia left Damon to make the first shot, she watched as Damon walked out of the closet shooting Katherine in the back with a stake. Both Alessia and Stefan went rushing over to Katherine, with a stake in their hands they stabbed her her on the arms each. The Salvatore siblings were all fighting Katherine charging at her one by one. Alessia watched as she threw Damon over a chair and on the floor but Damon was up in seconds ready for the next attack. Katherine was reversing the attack Damon had on her, she was trying to stake him. The Salvatore twins looked at each other for a moment nodding through heads reading each other's minds of what they were going to do next. Alessia and Stefan grabbed Katherine from behind, falling onto the floor they were tightening their grip choking her. Getting her into the right position for Damon to stake her.

Their plan was interrupted by someone yelling for them to stop. "Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" Alessia was confused of what was happening, she looked to Damon who stopped still, looking surprised. They broke their grip on Katherine, letting her go. "You think you threw are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and sometimes tells me that my witch is better than your witch" of course Katherine had an back up plan, she probably saw it all coming. "Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Alessia stood there looking confused, she looked to her brothers for answers but their faces was full of worry. "Who's Elena?" She asked putting up her hand, looking for answers. "Wow you don't know?" Katherine toyed laughing evilly. "Elena is the new doppleganger, a carbon copy of me except Human" Alessia looked to her brothers almost asking if this was true. "You're both in love with her aren't you?" She commented, seeing her brothers now answering her but she could see by the look on their faces that it was true. "It's like 1864 all over again" Alessia muttered, she could see Katherine taking Damon's stake, she was twirling it around in hands. " Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure" She watched as katherine used the stake to cut her hand, if what that Jeremy said what all the cuts and stabbing to katherine has happened to Elena as well. Stefan was becoming irritated wanting katherine to stop, he hit the stake out of her hands and onto the floor. Alessia knew that katherine weren't done, she picked up another stake and was just about to drive it through her stomach to stab herself and Elena. "Wait!" Katherine stopped and sat herself down making herself at home. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

The three of them was still trapped in the room together, still waiting for the witch to break the spell. "The four of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough. Then the little sister who was forgotten about" Katherine commented snarky, Alessia shook her head not listening to Katherine's poison. "And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon shot back. "What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite. And the same to you Alessia. I forgot you existed half the time when I got rid of you around your brothers" Alessia sent daggers "Oh, that Damon died a long time ago" Damon taunted back to her. "Good. He was a bore" Alessia grabbed hold of Damon's arm, stopping him from going over and ripping her throat out. "Ralex Brother" She rubbed thumb on the top of his hand, calming him down. It was something she used to do when growing up and their father made Damon angry, blaming him for something he didn't do. "Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan the peacekeeper. "Where is the moonstone?" At the mention of the moonstone she began to wonder if it was the one she had heard of before. One that had been lost for 500 years. "What do you want with it?" Alessia knew there was a lot that her brothers were keeping from her, there was more happening within this town than she thought. "I need a drink" Alessia commented walking over to the drinks table, pouring herself a glass of bourbon whilst the three of them continued to bicker. "Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" Katherine asked, Alessia looked up and over to her brothers seeing how Stefan looked at Damon and then back over to Katherine. She knew he could see it too.  
[Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her. "That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" She took a sip of her drink watching Katherine trying to taunt her brothers "So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?"

Alessia tried to stop her brothers from killing Katherine, and not to get manipulated by whatever she say. She could see Damon was starting to get irritated sipping his bourbon whilst at the door waiting for the seal to be broken. "Damn it! Where is that witch?" It was now a waiting game for the spell to be undone, whilst Katherine had to stay unhurt. "We could play charades." Katherine proposed, the Salvatore siblings all groaned and rolled their eyes as they were still stuck with Katherine. "You bargained the moonstone." Alessia looked over to Stefan, she could see that he was trying to piece together it all going back to when it all began. Damon noticed too. "What are you mumbling about over there?" She went over and stood beside her twin. "When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" She could remember it too, even tho back when Alessia wasn't around her brothers as much because of Katherine always interfering it didn't mean she didn't notice what was happening behind the scenes. "Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Katherine turned straight around to Damon before continuing. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Alessia could see how her brother has seen the light to the whole Katherine thing, seeing for what she was. "You and me both, honey." Damon replied back snarky. "Why do you need it back?" Alessia stood there watching Stefan trying to get answers for it although she knew Katherine would easily turn the conversation to something else. "I love you in a suit, so dashing." She rolled her eyes to Katherine. "What were you doing with it in the first place?" Her brother was wanting answers but was getting none. "Stefan she's not going to tell you anything, its no use" Alessia commented as she sighed softly. "Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?".

Memories was coming back to her remembering of the different things she had learnt over the years all the information she had found out. She could remember back to when her old lover told her the story of the curse, the dopplegangers all that was needed for the spell. The moonstone was missing, Katherine was the one who took it. "You had it hidden until now for when you need it" Alessia spoke out looking at Katherine seeing if she would notice that she already had it all thought out. "In 1987 you two were both in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You and Alessia were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you" Alessia was surprised that Katherine had stalked her brothers for years her too, since she tend to follow her brother every few decades to somewhere different. "Creepy much" She commented shaking her head walking back over to the drinks table pouring herself another glass of bourbon to help nurse her headache she was getting from all the drama. Stefan was stil trying to figure it all out whilst Alessia already knew from what she gathered.

She watched as her brothers all started to bicker of Katherine and Elena, it was the whole love triangle all over again. Alessia was the first one to notice that there was someone at the door, she looked to see an African American woman. Alessia could sense that the woman was an witch a bennett one at that. She watched as the witch used a spell to put Katherine down, making her weak enough for them to capture her. Alessia turned to her brothers, Damon had Katherine already restrained ready to take her away to be locked up. "Now we're free to go and enjoy what's left of this party, I think I'm going to stay here in Mystic Falls for a while. Help you clear up the mess you have gotten in" With that she left the room leaving her brothers to deal with Katherine. She went to enjoy the party, drinking the bar dry. Dancing with people she didn't know when it was turning late she headed out. She could hear the ringing of her phone, fishing out her phone from her bra she looked to see who was calling. "Hey Marcel" She greeted as she answered the phone. "When are you coming back my princess" Could she see herself going back to New Orleans any time soon, she was needed more back in Mystic Falls with her brothers than she was there. "I've decided I'm staying in Mystic Falls for sometime, my brothers have already settled lives here" Alessia could hear that he was hurt, they had spent decades together. They were lovers, siblings and friends in a way. "I see you made your choice" He tone was harsh but she deserved in a way for how she was leaving him. "Marcellus I'm sorry…" She was cut off, feeling pain spread all over her body. The vervain already entered her system making her fall to the ground unable to move. Her phone fell to the ground, she could her faintly Marcel's voice as she was passing out. Seeing just blackness taking over.


	2. Rose

Alessia was starting to regain consciousness after having been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last 12 hours. Every time she would be starting to wake she would be injected with an higher dosage of vervain. A vampire's weakness. As she was waking she could hear voices belonging to people in other room. Her last memories of last night were quite foggy. Opening her eyes Alessia was taken aback for a moment surprised to see the person. Her eyes fell upon Katherine Pierce although Alessia knew it wasn't her, her brothers already locked up Katherine in the tomb. Alessia noticed that bloodstains covered nearly her entire shirt, she remembered that everything that did to Katherine happened to her too. 'So, this is the new doppleganger' she thought out to herself as she was looking to Elena for a moment but then turned to look at her surroundings.

She could see that they were in an abandoned building somewhere. "What is going on?" She groaned as she tried to sit up it was a bit difficult as she was bound with vervain ropes on her wrists and ankles. "Do you mind?" she mused, holding out her hands waiting for the ropes to be done. The doppelganger was a bit taken out back, but within seconds the ropes were taken off. "Thank you" She commented. "Who are you?" So her brothers had not told her yet about her. "Alessia Salvatore" She proclaimed introducing her, she could see that Elena was shocked. "They never told me they had a sister" Elena admitted looking down for a moment. "Stefan is my twin, we keep to ourselves through the decades" They weren't the ones who live in day in and day out with each other, they lived their own lives. "Oh" That was all Elena could respond to it. "So where are we anyway" Alessia changed conversation as she looked around better, she stood up from the couch so that could try to find a way out. As she got up she stood in a spot where the sunlight was peeking through, she could feel a searing burning pain as her body was being burned a little. She quickly used her vampire speed to get away from it. "What the hell" She mutter in annoyance, looking down at her hand she could see her lapiz Luzil ring was missing from her right hand. "Seriously" Alessia groaned, whoever kidnapped them took her ring as well. "Let's get out of here"

The two of them left the room quietly and went upstairs where the voices were coming from so that they could listen in. "So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." The woman said to the other person, their kidnappers were working for someone. But who? "Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." She could hear that the man was afraid not wanting to go through it, what was he scared of? "I'm sick of running!" The other woman told him. "Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Both Alessia and Elena was listening into their conversation, what the woman said next made Alessia freeze in place. "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Alessia heard a name she hadn't heard for nearly a century. Was Elijah coming? Would Klaus be with him. She didn't know how to react and take in all this. Before they could listen to anything else the creaking of the floor boards that Elena stood of blown their cover. The woman in the room saw them. "You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. And for you, you would be would be burnt in a crisp. Understand?" The woman threatened them, Alessia turned to look at Elena who didn't seem too phased. "Who's Elijah?" Elena asked whilst Alessia stayed silent not saying anything not wanting to let in that she knew everything. "He's your worst nightmare" The woman answered.

Alessia tried to look around for a way out although she knew it would be pointless without her ring, she would fry to a crisp if she tried to escape. She knew she would have to wait it out to get a jump on the two vampires when she got a chance. Alessia looked to see that Elena had gone off "Seriously is she trying to get herself killed" She muttered to herself, using her vampire hearing she concentrated to hear voices to find out where Elena was. She could hear that Elena was talking to the female vampire, asking her questions. Alessia used her vampire speed to go through to the room where Elena was although avoiding all the patches of sunlight on the way. "Can't you stay put" Alessia commented looking at Elena in ignorance as she joined in on their conversation. "I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." The other vampire told them, Alessia knew that it was bad. "Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena was quick at putting two and two together. "Two points to the eavesdropper." The vampires who had taken them had made a deal with Elijah to hand the doppelganger to cause then somehow, she got mixed up into it as well Alessia guessed. "Elijah is coming here?" She interjected, her past she tried to forget and put behind her was coming back. Alessia looked to the female vampire to see if it was too and the woman nodded her head. "Who is he? Is he a vampire?" She listened as Elena continued asking questions. "He's one of the first vampires, the original family" Alessia answered for her.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked curiously "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" With that Alessia looked to see her after hearing her surname being said. "So you know Stefan and Damon?" The vampires probably found out information about them all to capture them. "I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." Alessia smiled softly, knowing that it was probably Lexi. She knew that Lexi was always trying to set up her brother and her too with other people, but they were too stubborn to take upon her offer. "Who are the originals?" Elena interjected. "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Alessia was very familiar of how the originals worked, the enemies they made would all have to pay in one way or another. She knew Katherine was still running from Klaus after 500 years. "But why _me_?" Poor Elena was clueless of it all, she was just a vessel in the whole curse.

Alessia decided to speak up instead of letting the female vampire to tell Elena. "Their after you because you're the Petrova Doppelganger, you're the key to breaking the curse" She told Elena, looking down for a moment knowing that the outcome was not good. She knew Elena had a right to know. "The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" The fake curse the originals had made, she knew vampires and werewolves were all too foolish and still believe the curse to be real when it is not. "Oh, you do know your history." Alessia wondered how much her brothers knew, but it seemed they didn't know their vampire history. "What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena looked both between for answers. "No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it" Klaus had told her all about the whole curse, ritual and the sacrifice. She knew the originals believed that Katherine's line ended with her but Alessia knew that they were wrong. Here was the latest petrova doppelganger who has stolen the hearts of her two brothers. "The sacrifice?" She could see that Elena wanted to know what they were hiding. "The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." Rose explained to her, Alessia looked over to Elena. She could see fear in her eyes not knowing. "You knew" Elena questioned Alessia who nodded her head in response. "I did" She answered looking away

Elena was still asking Rose questions whilst Alessia was trying to think of a plan of how to get them out of this place. She had a feeling that her brothers were on the way to save the day. She wondered if they were coming just because Elena was missing or if they realized she was gone too. "Tell me more" Whilst her on the other hand was not telling Elena anymore than she already has, soon or later she will find out it all but not coming from her. "Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" The other vampire Trevor came through the room to join in on the conversation. "Who were you running from?" Elena asked again. "The originals" He answered, she could see what Elena was doing, trying to find out every detail. "Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" These vampires seemed quite foolish telling her everything. "The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Alessia looked between the two vampires, she could hear Rose cough correcting him "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Damn that is a long time, she knew the originals held grudges a long time especially those who crossed Klaus.

"What did you do?" Elena asked them, Alessia was too interested to hear what so bad they did to cross the originals. She knew it must have been something bad for them to be running for over 500 years. "He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Alessia chuckled to herself, Katherine didn't care for those who had fallen for her plans and all the consequences it caused. "Katherine" Elena said but Rose added on. "The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." It took 500 years for the next Petrova Doppleganger to come around. "I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor told them both. Alessia decided to speak up and have her say. "Well that was stupid" She commented stating the facts. "Never trust no one" Either way you still get stabbed in the back by those who you cared most, the only person who could trust is yourself and that was that. "Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." She could see that the two vampires just wanted to be free, although she knew it didn't work that way.

Alessia and Elena went through to the other room to come up with a plan. Elena was sat on the couch whilst Alessia was stood nearby keeping guard. She heard a gasp escape Elena's lips, she looked straight over to see her looking at a note that appeared out of thin air. Alessia used her vampire speed to appear right next to her, looking over Elena's shoulder she read the message that was written 'Stefan and Damon are coming for you guys. -B'. Damon and Stefan were on their ways, she had hoped her brothers wouldn't get involved in it but on the other hand it was enable that they would come to save Elena. Both Alessia and Elena looked at each other already knowing what each other were thinking. They hid the letter from other. Soon after Rose and Trevor both came through, Alessia looked up to see Trevor was panicking. "He's here! This was a mistake." She could hear fear in his voice as he started to pace but Rose was soon by his side to calm him down. "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Alessia could see that he was on the edge of backing out of a plan and running away again. "No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Alessia knew that Elijah and the originals wouldn't have mercy on him, they may be noble but have their own ways to deal with people who cross them. "He wants her more." Ross reassured him. "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here" Alessia watched as Rose quickly went over to Trevor's side, taking his and stopping him. "Hey! What are we?" Ross questioned, Trevor took a deep breath before answering her. "We're family, forever." Both Alessia and Elena smiled softly as they watched the two vampire friends reassuring each other. They all nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard a knocking on the front door. "He's here" She breathed looking over to the door. "You're scared" Elena commented, they watched as Rose was on her way out. - trevor took deep breaths and calmed down "Stay here with them and don't make a sound."

~ Nobody's P.O.V ~

The front door of the abandoned door was pushed open, a loud creaking sound could be heard throughout the house. There stood at the front door was one of the first originals, Elijah Mikaelson. The respectable and noble one who always wore a suit. Elijah was here to deal with the business a hand. Rose quickly came through to greet him but he was already there first. "Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" He greeted and went straight into it wanting to know why he was here, not wanting to waste any time. "Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose answered, gesturing to the first door on the left to him, her voice was shaking a little indicating of how she was never. "Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah wondered as he closed the door and walked through into the other room. "I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Ross wanted to end this all there even if it meant talking to the one who they betrayed most. Elijah had his back to her, he was looking at an ornament in the room. "I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." He asked her, remembering back to who else had crossed him. "Katerina Petrova?" After hearing that name Elijah turned around straight away becoming more interested. " I'm listening." Elijah stated as he sat himself down on one of the old dusty chair that was beside him so he could listen to what she had to say. "She didn't burn in the church in 1864." She told him "Continue." The original added. "She survived." Ross told him. "Where is she?" Elijah didn't seem too phased by this new information, "You don't seem surprised by this. Rose was quick to notice too.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" Elijah stated, he wasn't foolish enough to come all the way out here without doing his own research going to back to Mystic Falls and those of Katherine. "No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger. And I have something else that you may be interested in" Ross told him with that Elijah was taken by surprise after hearing that that there was another doppleganger. "That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." He referred to the killings of Katherine's family when she crossed them. "The facts are wrong." Ross stated. "Well, show her to me. What else do you have?" He hadn't forgotten that Rose had something else that would interest him too. "I have Alessia Salvatore here as well, she too didn't die in the Opera house fire in 1919. She survived too." The original was taken aback for a few moments shocked to hear what the vampire had told her. ""It can't be, me and my family watched it burn to the ground nobody survived" He admitted knowing that there was no way she could get out of the fire. "But she did" Rose told the original. "I want to see her" He wanted to see if what she was saying was the truth if the person who he considered a sister was alive after all those years. "Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose wanted to make sure that her and Trevor would be pardoned before they showed Elijah to them. "You have my word that I will pardon you." Although Elijah never specified who he was going to pardon. "Follow me." Rose told him leading the way.

~ Alessia's P.O.V ~

Rose showed Elijah through into the main room where both Alessia and Elena were. Alessia was complimenting trying to find a way out to escape before Elijah came through. The last century had given her time to think, was she better off without the Mikaelsons. To be alone. They had abandoned and left her to die. She wouldn't be able to forgive them for that. It was too late he was already here. When Elijah saw Alesia, he used his vampire speed to rush over to her. "Alessia, how can it be?" He asked as he looked at her, examining her. She looks more mature now, that she'd grown up. Her hair was now dyed blonde, make up caked her face, she was still wearing her dress from last night at the masquerade party. "It's me Lijah, I made it out" She spoke in a soft tone, using a nickname only a few uses. She could see how he still looked shocked, did he not know she was alive? Elijah had noticed something that caught his eye. "Where is your ring?" He commented referring to her daylight ring, but he could be referring to her other rings. "They took my daylight ring when they captured me" She pointed to both other vampires in the room. "My other rings are gone…" She trailed off subconsciously rubbing her index finger on her left hand where her two missing rings were. Elena too had noticed how familiar Alessia and Elijah were to each other. "How do you two now each other" Elena asked confusedly pointing to both Alessia and Elijah. "We go way back" She told her simply not really wanting to tell her anymore. The original turned to face the two coward vampires. "So which one of you have have her ring" He wanted to find out who to kill first. Rose was quick to get Alessia's ring out throwing it over to Alessia. "Here" She caught it and quickly put it back onto her right hand, she hadn't worry of burning in the sun.

Elijah remembered the reason why he was here, the doppelganger. He rushes over to Elena, looking at her before smelling her neck. "Human. It's impossible. Hello there." He breathes, sounding a little bit creepy. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." He tells both Alessia and Elena, both girls looked at each not knowing what they were going to do. Alessia didn't want to go with him, she knew he would take her to Klaus. She didn't want to see him. "Please, don't let him take me" Elena begged to both Rose and Alessia not wanting to be taken. "One last piece of business and we're done" Elijah announced, Alessia looked over to see the original walking over to Trevor. She knew what he was going to do. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor was trying to beg mercy but it would be no use. "Oh no, your apology isn't necessary." The original said as the two of them face each other. "Yes, yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." She could sense that Trevor was begging for his life, she watched as Elijah was walking circles around him whilst listening to his failures. "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" The original spoke as he stopped and faced Trevor. "I beg your forgiveness." Trevor asked still looking down. "So, granted" Elijah finished, as Trevor was about to smile he was cut off. The original raised his hand and smacked Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cried, watching her best friend die before her eyes, Elena stood there shocked whilst Alessia didn't show emotion knowing the consequences for betraying the originals.

"You…!" Rose didn't know what to do, still in shock she was about to avenge her friend" Don't, Rose, now that you are free." she earned her freedom, Elijah turned to Elena. "Come" He wanted to take her. "No, what about the moonstone?" Elena blurted out trying to buy herself enough time for the Salvatore Brothers to arrive and save them. "What do you know about the moonstone?" He looked between the doppelganger and Alessia he could see how she seemed like she knew something too but was keeping it secret. He would just have ti get the information out of the doppelganger. "I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena informed him, not telling him all what she knew. "Yes?" He added wanting her to continue. " I can help you get it." Alessia looked to Elena seeing what she was up to, she could see that she was stubborn like Katherine not wanting to get a way out of it. "Tell me where it is." The original was starting to get annoyed with all these games. "It doesn't work that way." Elena shot back standing her ground. "Are you negotiating with me?" Alessia looked to see Elijah was looking to both Rose and herself to see "It's the first I've heard of it." The original tried to compel Elena but it was no use until he noticed the vervain necklace that was around her neck. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He demanded before pulling off the necklace and throwing it away. He grabbed her head and compelled her to find out answers. "Tell me where the moonstone is." He compelled. "In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena answered robotically. "What is it doing there?" He queried. "It's with Katherine." With that he knew what we were hiding "Interesting" Before he could find anymore information the sound of broken glass coming from upstairs could be heard.

Alessia and Elena both mentally sighed in relief knowing it was Damon and Stefan coming for them, although on the other hand she didn't want her brothers to get involved in dealing with Elijah. She knew he was a lot more strong and powerful than them combined since he was an original and was over 1,000 years old. "What was that?" Everyone looked to the door that lead to downstairs, Elijah turned to Rose to see if she knew. "I don't know." She truly didn't know. "The original demanded, not knowing if there was anymore people who heard of the doppelganger was here. "I don't know." Rose repeated, before Elijah could grab Elena to keep her from running Alessia appeared beside her. "You will forget all the information i have told you, you will not remember that I know Elijah. You will forget it" She compelled Elena to cover her tracks, she didn't want her brothers to find out all what she had been keeping from them in the last 140 odd years. She felt Elijah gripping her arm, grabbing both her and Elena taking them through into the other part of the house. Both Stefan and Damon was moving around them with the Vampire speed to try to trick him. "Alessia!" Elijah called to see if she knew. "I don't know who it is" She lied, she heard Stefan's voice coming from somewhere in the house. "Up here" He called, she watched as Elijah used his speed to appear on the stairs. "Down here" Damon followed, she watched as a stake was thrown into Elijah's hand, within seconds he pulled it out and removed the stake.

Alessia's felt herself being grabbed and then pinned to a wall, she looked to see that it was Damon. He had his hand over his mouth for her to be quiet to let them deal with Elijah by themselves. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" The original vampire was indestructible and very powerful, Elijah broke a wooden coat rack to make it into a stake ready to kill the Salvatore brothers. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the two girls, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" He threatened not backing down until he had what he wanted, in moments Elena appeared on the top of the stairs. Appearing to be able to surrender to him. "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." She begged holding something in her hand that she was clutching to her stomach. Elijah used his super speed to go up the stairs still with a stake in his hands. "What game are you playing with me?" With that Elena threw a vervain bomb in his face that exploded in seconds. He screamed out in plain as it burnt his skin but heals immediately, he went back towards Elena but was cut off as stefan arrived. Stefan shot him with a compressed air weapon, shooting stakes at hi. But it wasn't working so he ditched the weapon and tackled the original down the stairs. Elijah got up immediately but Stefan stayed on the floor he was about to stake stefan. Alessia saw an advantage, looking at the wooden coat rack stake on the floor she knew what she had to do. She quickly grabbed it, using her vampire speed she appeared in front of Elijah staking him in the heard pushing him against the wall. As he was about to die she whispered something only he could hear. "I'm sorry for this Lijah" she whispered with a saddened face although she knew she had to do it to gain her brothers trust back. Alessia knew that he wasn't dead and that he would wake up in a few hours give or take. Rose saw that he was dead and quickly left the pace, Damon tried to follow her but it was too late. "Just let her go" Elena told him, Damon smiled softly at her, she smiled back. Elena ran down the stairs into Stefan's arms. "Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Before she could say anything, Elena embraced him, Alessia looked between Damon and Elena too see that they were both looking at each other with a heavy heart.

Alessia saw that her brothers were too interested in the safety and welfare of Elena to care about her. "It's 1864 all again" She commented speaking to herself, Stefan was the first to notice how his Twin wasn't right. "Lessia" He spoke softly, letting go of Elena to go to his sister. He wrapped his arms around Alessia, the twins stayed hugging each other for a few minutes until Damon joined in hugging his younger sister. They were all close at one point but all fell apart. "I want to go home" She looked to the Elijah's dead body pinned against wall and then back to her brothers. They nodded their heads knowing that it was time to leave. "Come on let's get out of here" Damon announced before picking up his younger sister carrying her bridal style, Alessia smiled softly before wrapping her arms around his neck falling asleep in his arms. Being vervained over and over had taken a lot out of her, all she wanted to do was to sleep. She was reunited with her brothers again.

She slept throughout the journey back home with her feet lying on Stefan's lap so she could sleep comfortably. When they arrived back at the boarding house Stefan carried her up to her room leaving her on her bed so she could sleep. Alessia woke a little bit later with seeing Elijah made her feel a little bit of nostalgia remembering back to the days she was with Klaus and lived with the Mikaelson's. The salvatore sister walked over to her dresser where she kept an old jewelry box. Inside was all the little things she kept over the years, from her childhood then vampire years. There was something that caught her eye and what she was looking for. Inside was a beautiful vintage diamond wedding ring and band, she picked up the rings. Tears fell down her cheek as she was remembering back to the times when she was happy with him. Stefan was about to go in and check on his sister, he could see through the gap his sister sat at her dressing table. Looking at the rings, he left his sister to be alone. Thought it better to not ask questions, just to leave her be.  
_

N/A: This is chapter 2, when writing this I didn't relizse how dragged out the scenes in the last 2 episodes were. It will get better espically when Klaus arrives into town ;)

It's not been edited so they'll be some Grammar mistakes but I wanted to put it up

Rember to leave a comment and follow the story


	3. Katerina

Alessia awoke from her slumber, she searched around beside her thinking somebody would be there. Then she remembered that she wasn't in New Orleans anymore and had come back to Mystic Falls. She too remembered at Elijah knew she was alive and would be coming for her and Elena soon. The youngest Salvatore got out of her bed and walked through to her bathroom that was linked to her room. She had it built in after en-suites soon became the in thing. Alessia turned on the shower, waiting for the running water to become hot. She took a long shower, washing and conditioning her hair, using expensive shower toiletries. When she was finished, she wrapped a towel around her and then another one wrapped around her hair. She walked through into her room to her chest of draws to find an outfit. She found a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain dark t-shirt, pair of black and white vans. She changed into the clothes and walked over to her dresser to apply her make up. After she was all done she was about to go and grab her phone to head downstairs. Her jewelry box caught her eye, she picked out her weddings rings from the box and taking them out. Alessia decided to wear them again, of course not on her left hand. She slipped her wedding band onto her right hand and then put her wedding ring onto a chain so she could wear it as a necklace. Keeping her rings close although too so that people wouldn't ask questions. When she was ready she picked up her leather jacket and phone and headed downstairs.

When arriving she noticed that there was a gathering already happening in the parlor. She saw her brothers, Elena and then that vampire Rose. 'What is she doing here?' Alessia asked herself not knowing if the vampire was going to tell them that Elijah wasn't dead or something else. "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." She overhead Rose telling them all. The Salvatore Sister made her way over to them joining in on the conversation she was overhearing. "What you are talking about?" Alessia queried looking to her brothers for answers wondering what the meeting was about. "Klaus" Stefan answered, Alessia froze for a moment hearing his name being said. After all these years, his name still was heard to hear. Stefan noticed how his twin was starting to become pale. "Hey, you okay?" You asked sounding a bit concerned as he walked over to her, placing hands onto her shoulders gently snapping her out of her trance. "Oh yeah, sorry" She apologized before looking up to her brother.

"Do you know anything about him?" Damon interjected looking over to her. "Not much, only that he's a legend. The oldest and most powerful vampire" She lied informing him, she couldn't tell him the truth and all that she knew. "From the first generation of vampires." Stefan added. "Like Elijah?" Elena was looking confused still trying to gather and put together all the information that was being thrown at her. "No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Alessia mentally laughed to herself imagining Elijah as the Easter bunny that Rose describes himself as. She always thought that Klaus was more powerful than Elijah even with his werewolf side still dormant. "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena questioned, her face was full of worry. "Yes" Both Rose and Alessia answered whilst Stefan denied the truth. "No." Damon was the one to make it clearer for Elena. "What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" He looked to Rose for a moment and then back to Elena. "Which it is." Ross added. "Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Alessia chuckled shaking her head hearing Damon's snarky remark, lighting the mood a little bit. "Look, Elijah's dead, right? So, no one else even knows that you exist." Only if Stefan knew the truth "Not that you know of." Alessia knew it wouldn't be too long until one of Klaus's contact found out what was happening in Mystic Falls. "That's not helping." Damon looked to both Rose and Alessia who pondered that other people already know.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Stefan told them all, for what they knew Klaus was a miff. Whilst Alessia knew that he was very real and she was still married to him… Alessia began to fiddle with her ring that hung around her neck as she listened to the others talking about Klaus and their plan. "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Alessia had seen the consequences that happens when someone crosses Klaus or the other originals, all die a quick or slow death. "Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon was stopping them from saying anymore, they would be here all night if they continued. She looked to see Elena stand up, Stefan was first to comment. "Where are you going?" He quizzed her. "School. I'm late." Elena told him wanting to go. "Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you" Alessia looked to Stefan seeing how he wanted to be Elena's personal bodyguard. "Wait you still go to school?" She quizzed him as started to laugh finding it funny how he's back at school again. "Oh, about that, if you're planning on staying around you'll need to be enrolled as well" With that her grin turned into a scowl to the thought of her going back at school. "I hate school, don't make me go" She pouted looking to both Stefan and then to Damon with her puppy dog way but they weren't buying it. "You're going whether you like it or not, we still have to keep up appearances living in this town without having a school dropout" Damon argued back taking a stand. "Fine" She huffed giving up knowing that Damon was right. "Well not this week, maybe next week" She grinned before making her exit upstairs.

Alessia was lying on Stefan's bed flicking through some of his journals, mostly all that he wrote was boring. Just him brooding all the time, nothing interesting. She was just reading them to past time really. She heard her name being called from downstairs, Damon was wanting her. She got up from Stefan's bed, chucking his diary on the floor. She used her family speed to get downstairs within seconds appearing in front of Damon. "What's happening" She asked seeing that he had his jacket on and Rose was with him. "We're going to meet someone who has information about the originals and hopefully on Klaus" Damon informed her, she nodded her head agreeing go to with him "Okay" she answered, the three of them went off in Rose's blacked out car. Seeing as she hasn't got a daylight ring they couldn't let Rose burnt to a crisp. After driving for a quite a while they reached an underground car park in Richmond. Alessia got out of back seat of Rose's car, she was looking around the car park waiting for the others to get out. "Back entrance. How convenient." Damon commented looking to Rose and Alessia. "That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose responded back whilst both Damon and Alessia smirked and waved their daylight rings to her. Alessia's daylight ring was different to her brothers they had the Salvatore crest on it. whilst her's was made of gold, with a unique design on it then in the middle was the Lapiz Luzil stone. Emily wasn't the one to enchant hers instead it was another witch but that was a whole different story.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asked whilst they were walking towards the back entrance, both Damon and Alessia were weary of this all. "I called him. He's here. He's always here." Rose told them but Damon already one step ahead. "Good" He then pinned Rose against a wall, Alessia rolled her seeing how her brother overreacts. "Damon seriously" She muttered watching them. "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at. Damon threatened but his plan backfired as she watched Rose grabbing him and then pushing him against the car with her super speed. Twisting his arm behind his back. "'m older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." Rose threatened back and then released him, Alessia found it entertaining watching Damon getting beaten up by a girl. "You can trust me." Told us both, Alessia then held out her hand for a high five to Rose behind Damon's back. Both Alessia and Rose grinned as they high-fived, maybe they could become friends.

They walked through into the coffee shop both Damon and Alessia noticed that there were big windows at the front of the shop thinking why isn't everyone burning. Damon noticed too. "Wait what about the sunlight" Alessia questioned looking at the windows. "Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose answered for them both Alessia and Damon looked quite impressed, she forgot how night vampires still managed to get around to live an almost normal life. She could see how rose was making herself home taking off her jacket. "That and the free Wi-Fi." She looked to see a vampire was right next to them, he was someone in his late 20's with a shaky beard. He looked kind of like someone who lived in libraries and coffee shops. She watched as Rose embraced the man happy to see him, he must be Slater the one with the info. "Hey, how are you?" Rose greeted happy to see him. "Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Not creepy at all Alessia thought. "Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…" Rose said but was cut off as the man already knew everything.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So, I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true? Then we have Alessia Salvatore turned 1865 in New Orleans by powerful vampire, I've heard stories about you. Your called Queen Quarter" Slater rambled know everything about her, Damon looked to his sister raising a brow to the Queen thing. She sent him a look telling her she would tell him another time. "Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose told her friend, Slade looked to both Damon and Alessia trying to figure out why they were here. "It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" When he mentioned Trevor the 3 of them had a melancholy look on their faces that explained it all. "And you're sure Elijah's dead?" He asked them all. "Beyond dead." Damon commented, Alessia nodded in agreement although she was lying. "Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD." Slater told them whilst both Damon and Alessia gave him an confused face. "Slater's been in college since '74." Why spend all those years in college. "When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 master's and 4 PhDs." Rose added. "Wow you have an exciting life, what is point of it" Alessia answered sarcastically, Damon agreed with her. "Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." She knew she wouldn't use her internal life just studying. "We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Slater was surprised to hear the name Klaus. "Craigslist." Both Damon and Alessia gave him a look like was he serious. "Really" She and Damon both commented. "Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends.

They were all sat at a table in the coffee shop all discussing all the information that Slater knew about the originals. "Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Only if Damon knew the real reason why Klaus wanted to lift the curse. "To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Alessia was confused of the whole cursr she knew the real reason why he made the fake curse, to find all the elements that is needed to lift the curse. "But werewolves are extinct." Rose told them Slade agreed with her. Whilst Damon and Alessia let in that they've seen some. "Not such a rumor." He added. "Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater was geeking out it seems like he doesn't get out a lot Alessia thought.

"Look we're here to gather more information about the originals and the curse. Are we able to stop the curse from being broken if it comes to it?" Alessia asked deciding to speak up for once. "What do you mean? She looked to Damon for help. "Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Her brother explained to Slater but it seemed he didn't know how the spell works. You think I'm going to help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater was scared. "You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon told him, she nodded her head in agreement. Even if they had to get bonnie to help them. Next thing they know the glass to the cafe was shattered to a million pieces. All the vampires inside were on the floor screaming in pain as they were burning. Shards of glass cut Alessia's face from the impact of it, Damon looked out of the Window to see how did it. "Damon" She snapped guesting to Rose who was burning, within seconds Damon was there to the rescue. He grabbed his jacket and put it on Rose's face to protect them. The three of them was in the stamped, everyone was rushing to get out to safety. Damon carried Rose and put her to the back of the car.

"You're going to be okay" Damon reassured Rose as she was beginning to heal, Alessia stood behind Damon watching. She looked in the reflection of the car window pulling out a shard of glass from her forehead. "I know." Rose answered, but Damon seemed that she knew who was behind it. "Who's behind that?" Rose was as shocked about it than they all were there was no way she was behind it. "I don't know. Where is Slater?" They looked around and couldn't see him around he must have legged it. "Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Her brother remarked. "He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." Slater may be too weird but he couldn't have done it. "Who did it do you think" Alessia asked Rose, she could see how scared she was. "It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." Rose cried in fear, the Salvatore siblings both looked at each other not knowing what to think. Klaus was coming she could sense it.

Author's Note:

After this chapter I will be time skipping a bit to The Last Dance episode where Klaus first appears. Nothing dramatic happens with Alessia in the time jump, she's just on the side with her brothers. I didn't want to drag out the story until Klaus comes, wanted to make it more interesting.


	4. The Last Dance

The past few weeks have been quite hectic to say the least. With everything going on, her brothers fighting trying to find a way to save poor Elena. Only Alessia could see right through it, seeing how people fawn over her like she was the most important people. It was like Katherine all over again. Elena had her two brothers wrapped around her finger. They are ready to risk their lives for her. They have drawn Klaus into town who have taken Katherine prisoner. She couldn't believe that Klaus was here in Mystic Falls after all these years of running and trying to avoid the originals, here he was. She didn't know what to find about it, did she want to see him again after all that happened. Would he have changed now be someone different? Many different thoughts filled her mind.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon said what they were all thinking. yesterday Damon, Alessia, Bonnie and Jeremy went to a magic hotspot so to speak. Where 100 dead witches were sacrificed, Bonnie could harness all that power she was like a ticking time bomb ready to use. Alessia had other thoughts on the whole matter, she didn't want Bonnie to use the magic and kill Klaus. If it came to it she would have to interfere and stop it. "She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" She still couldn't work out why Elijah wanted to kill his own brother, she knew that they had their differences and that Klaus was a closed person. She didn't have the chance to talk to Elijah surrounding it all since her brothers decided to dagger and leave him in their basement for the time being. "We just need to find him" Damon referred to Klaus. "Yeah" Both Stefan and Alessia nodded turning back to face their brother. "Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon interjected, she knew it wouldn't work. "It won't work, for a locater spell you need to something that belongs to Klaus" Alessia commented before subconsciously rubbing her left hand where her rings once were. Neither of her brothers noticed, both they're too busy thinking of all their problems they are facing. "Do you think he killed her?" Damon referred to Katherine, there was a moment of silence between the three of them. "Katherine? Probably." Stefan replied in his normal tone. "It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon remarked back. "Killing her would be too easily, he won't let her off that easily. "Alessia commented, sighing a little.

She went back to her thoughts that clouded her mind. Alessia was in deep thought but was soon snapped out of it hearing her brothers calling her name, Stefan nudged her shoulder a little to bring her back to reality. "It's all done Lessia" He told her and then nodded, she turned around to her brothers. She saw that the retailer man walking out of their house, all contracts were changed. After finding out that Klaus was on his way or already here her brothers had been on a mission to protect Elena always. Even if it meant creating their own safe house buy legally signing the boarding house over to her. Alessia still resented Damon for killing her Nephew Zach. He always rushed into things and not thinking it through, how many of their family members had to die from her brother's hands for them to realize. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." She heard Elena say the three Salvatore siblings stood up and watched the retailer man walk away. Three of them walked up to the threshold of their house before they could step in the invisible force kept them from coming in. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot." The doppelganger witch joked before walking over to Stefan looking at him. "Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?" She boasted. "I would love to. Thank you." Her twin replied grinning a little then walking into the house whilst Alessia and Damon stood there waiting. "What are we, twelve?" Damon commented, she nodded her head agreeing with him. "Yeah" She added. "Two of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked seriously, Alessia and Damon both replied. "No" Elena was beginning to get annoyed. "Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" It really bugged Alessia how Elena had her brothers wrapped around her fingers, there were like her puppies. "Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon lied. "Then please, come in." She invited him in leaving just Alessia last.

"Seriously, I will snap your neck" Alessia threatened, crossing her arms looking at Elena. "This is my house, if you think it is yours then you're wrong" She wasn't afraid to stand her ground and say what she thought. "So, what shall it be?" She challenged with a smirk on her, she could see fear in the doppelganger eyes as she was starting to back further away from the door. "See" She chimed in, Alessia looked over to Stefan. She could see both of her brothers were getting a bit annoyed. "Lessa" He warned, Alessia looked down at her nails waiting for Elena to invite her in. "Okay you can come in" Elena gave in, Alessia looked up and fake smiled waiting through into her house and went to stand beside her brothers. She could see Stefan rolling his eyes at her. Bonnie walked through from another room giving Elena her jacket. "Thanks" Stefan stopped Elena in her tracks pointing his fingers at her. "Wait, where are you going?" He questioned as he walked back over to her. "To school." She answered casually. "Huh? "Stefan commented looking a bit confused. "No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon said, Alessia nodded her head agreeing with him. "Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." All they knew was that he was here in town somewhere waiting to make his move. Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena commented, Lessa rolled her eyes again. 'What was point of making their house into a safe house in first place if she weren't going to stay in it?' She thought to herself in annoyed. Elena looked to Damon for him to agree with her. "Tsk. Your way, Elena." He faked smiled. "Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how." Bonnie added, she was nothing against Klaus. "The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." The doppelganger told them all as they were beginning to leave Stefan was giving both Alessia and Damon a looked like was Elena serious. "Wait we're coming" Stefan told them, grabbing Alessia's arm dragging her away. "I don't want to go to school" She grumbled trying to stop him. "Come on" Her twin nagged grabbing both of their bags on the way making her have no choice. "Fine"

With that they all went to school the same old same old. Alessia was still a new student to the school everyone, the one everyone was talking about. She wasn't dressed up today as she hadn't expected to be going to school but was forced to. She was wearing a dark grey baggy t-shirt, black skinny jeans, leopard printed vans, her leather jacket. Alessia and the others were sat in class for history. She was sat there going through her instagram seeing if there was anything interesting not giving any attention to other people. Elena was holding up and 60's poster showing both Stefan and Bonnie. "Alessia what about you?" She asked and fake smiled holding up the poster, she looked over to Elena. "Umm no, the 60's sucked. I kind of want to forget about the 50's and 60's" She commented, Stefan looked over to her curiously wanting to find out what she meant by it. "What do you mean?" He asked sounding a bit concerned. "Look I don't want to talk about it, not with you, especially not you, Damon or anyone else. Just forget about it" She asserted sounding a bit judgmental. She didn't want to talk or relive all that she went through in those decades. She just wanted to forget it all. "Okay" Stefan nodded, knowing it was better to leave it. In recent years they were less close, she kept more from him.

~ Klaus's P.O.V ~

The original vampire, the baddest of them all was here in Mystic Falls, in the body of the local history teacher. Someone that the Salvatore brothers trusted, nobody would expect it to be him. Klaus had already gotten all the information that he needed from Katherine so he was all caught up with everything that was going on. Although he could sense that she was hiding something from him, that he couldn't compel out of her but what could it be. The school bell rung indicating it was time to start lessons, to blend in he had to do what the person's body he has taken over does. As he walked into the classroom he didn't bother to look at the students and went straight to his desk. "Hello, class. What are we learning today?" He greeted casually flicking through a notebook hopefully to find a lesson plan. "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana answered for him. "Right. The sixties." Klaus said turning back to look out at the Klaus. He looked around at all the students he was almost frozen still seeing a face he hadn't seen for nearly 100 years. Alessia Salvatore. Someone he thought was long dead, how could it be? "Alessia" He muttered for only himself to here. The blonde girl who caught his eye looked straight at him wondering why he was staring at her for too long. Klaus was still in shock of how she was alive, he saw Stefan was sitting beside her. He knew it was her. He turned around to face the board breaking his gaze from Alessia.

"The, uh, ahem…" He muttered clearing his throat as he wrote 60's on the chalkboard. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." He answered telling them what he thought of the 60's but Alessia caught him out. "Watergate was the seventies, Ric." Alessia corrected him, the class looked at her when she called him Ric. "Umm Mr Saltzman" She added correcting herself. "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Alessia" He answered, the lesson was spent with Klaus trying to teach students about the 60's although it was mostly a load of rubbish. He kept looking over to Alessia every chance he got still wrapping his head around it. He wanted to go and talk to her properly but it was no use in this body, his cover would be blown too. 'Maybe I could use this body to get inside their circle of trust' he thought to himself. With that the bell rung indicated it was the end of the lesson, Alessia already snuck out before he could try to have a word for her.

Alessia's P.O.V

History class was quite strange, Mr Saltzman wouldn't stop staring at her. She wondered if had a crush on her of something. She did have a way of making men fall for her. Maybe Alaric was moving on from Jenna. Alessia went looking for Stefan but it seemed he already ducked away somewhere leaving her alone. She pondered deciding whether to skip the rest of the day since she couldn't be asked to be in school, although she had been skipping lessons for the last few weeks since joining. Another one or two wouldn't hurt. "Alessia" She turned her head straight around when hearing her name being called she looked to see Elena was sitting down with Bonnie wanting her to go other. "Oh hey" She faked smiled and waved before walking over and sitting beside her. Alessia knew Stefan was starting to get annoyed of how she couldn't get along with Elena. Soon enough they were interrupted by Dana coming over to their table and butting in. "Hey Alessia, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She starts telling them, she wasn't interested in the dance and no teenage boys at that. "Umm I'm not interested" She replied turning her attention from Dana who was still not leaving. "You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." When she heard that name she froze still, he was here, he knew she was alive. "What" Alessia spat out looking to Dana for answers, both Elena and Bonnie were shocked as well. "His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot" She looked around to see if she could see him but all she could see was teenage boys. "Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked Dana. "I don't know." She was compelled, Klaus always used people do his dirty work. "But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" With that Dana left, Bonnie and Elena turned to look at Alessia who was still trying to process it all. "Are you okay?" They asked her sounding concerned. "I got to go" Alessia muttered getting up from the table, grabbing her handbag she hurried off.

She went back to the boarding house and crawled up on the sofa. Her knees were up to her chest, she was staring into space. Her makeup was already ruined by crying, remembering him. She stayed like this until Stefan, Damon and Elena all came back, they were all talking about Klaus. None of them noticed that Alessia was there until Elena said. "What's wrong with her" She asked pointing out Alessia who was just frozen. Both Stefan and Damon knew that look better than anyone else, Damon more. Within seconds the Salvatore brothers were at their sister's side. "Lessa what's wrong" Stefan asked worriedly, placing his hand on her shoulder to shake her out of the trance. "It's all coming back" She muttered looking to her twin, her brothers were confused. "At school Dana came over to us and said that Klaus wants her to save a dance with him at the dance" Elena explained to them almost like she forgot to tell them. "He's after Alessia" She finished. "He's not going to get to her, we'll make sure to it" Damon spoke protected, nobody was going to hurt his sister. Both was going to make sure of it. "So, we go to the dance, we find him." Damon was already starting to think of a plan of how to make sure Klaus didn't get to either Alessia or Elena. "Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like" Stefan pointing out the obvious. "Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply" Her brother remarked. "He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school. I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan looked to Alessia, Elena and Bonnie, all of them had the same look of them. Thinking what they were going to do. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, all of them turned to look see who it was. It was Klaus in disguise in Alaric's body, none of them knew the truth. "There you are" Damon commented. "Sorry I'm late." Klaus/Alaric replied. "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." She didn't know what her brothers plan, knowing on them it would just be a stupid and reckless one at that.

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked. "Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." They all looked to Bonnie, Alessia thought that she was too big for her boots thinking she's a match to Klaus. That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around. Alaric/Klaus looked seeing how Alessia was sat on the sofa looking upset. 'Did he do this?' He thought to himself. "Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he...:" Damon spoke, before charging over to Bonnie ready to attack her. But was knocked down and thrown across to other side of the room by Bonnie using her powers without touching him "Well, I was impressed." Stefan spoke. "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie announced, they had no real plan to take down just making it up as they can. Alessia stood up from the couch, everyone looked to her. Stefan stopped her in her tracks. "Wait where are you going" He asked looking to her. "To go and take a bath, to feel refreshed for the dance later" She answered before walking away, Stefan grabbed her by the wrist gently stopping her. "Wait you're not going to the dance" He and Damon both agreed. "I'm what Klaus wants, by going to the dance we can draw him out. It's the only plan we have right now" She answered before heading out. Klaus/Alaric was the only one who watched her leave away. He kept his eyes locked onto her.

~ Klaus's P.O.V ~

He was still in disbelief finding out the woman he loves is still alive. He thought Alessia had died nearly 100 years ago in the fire in New Orleans. She was very much alive. He knew he had to get her back somehow and someway. He need to win back her heart. Klaus had arrived back from the Salvatore Boarding house and was at the apartment. As he walked in he stormed quickly through into the room where Katherine was kept chained up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS ALIVE" He yelled grabbing her by the throat, he was pissed to say the least. "I see you saw her" Katherine chuckled grinning a little, whilst Klaus made his grip tighter. "You knew didn't you" He was getting defensive, he had a right to be. He had found out that his wife was alive after all this time. "For her to be away from you" She spoke the truth. "You broke her heart you know, she's not going to go back to you" She looked to him with that he let go of his grip hearing the last of you. "I'll get her back, she'll come back to me" He replied stepping back, he was going to win her back. Even if it the last thing he does.

~ Alessia's P.O.V ~

Alessia hated the 60's. It was a decade that not much happened, to be honest she couldn't remember much of it. She spent the most part of the decade with her emotions switched off. A coping method that both her and Damon had used. It worked for a while but soon turned boring. After their little Scooby meeting Alessia went upstairs and took a bath, she needed something to make her feel more relaxed. With everything going on she had been feeling a lot tense and worried. After her bath, she picked out an old dress from the back of her wardrobe of all the outfits she had collected from the decades. Most of the outfits were hideous but she had found one that was okay. It was a long pink dress that stopped at her knees with 4 buttons at the top of it. Paired with white tights, and silver block heels. Her earrings looked like a pair of silver balbulb decorations, her hair was pulled back. When she was ready she walked through into Stefan's room hearing the others in there. Your relatives were such packrats." She heard Elena say whilst holding up two outfits that she was showing to Stefan. "Umm those are my clothes" She announced as she walked into the room seeing boxes of their belongings from the decades around the room. Elena rolled her eyes at Alessia before continuing what she was saying to Stefan. "Okay, so what do you think? Twiggy or sexy hippy?" Elena asked still showing him Alessa's clothes. "You know it's not too late for you two to back out right?" Stefan told them both."And what, miss out on all the fun?" Alessia faked smiled although her face showed that she was sad. "Lessa" Her brother spoke as he walked over to her. "I'm worried, we both are" She explained before looking to Elena who was feeling the same. "All this time spent worrying about Klaus. I think I convinced myself that he's not real but he is." Elena told him. "And tonight, we will put an end to him." Her brother reassured Elena, Alessia watched as Stefan kissed the Doppelganger. "I love you" Elena spoke to Stefan. "I want you to tell me when the nights over" her brother smiled before kissing Elena again. Both Alessia and Damon gagged making the two lovebirds stop. "Any time tonight" Damon commented

~ Timeskip to when they're at the dance -

The gang of them arrived at the school decade dance, teenagers flooded the area all excited for tonight. All oblivious to what may go down tonight. Her brothers were all protective over Elena, unaware that it is her who Klaus is looking for. She wondered how long it may take for them to realize it, even how much it is hinted. The school gym was all decorated up, all the students were wearing horrible clothes from back in the 60's. She wondered who thought of having an 60's dance, they choose the worse decade. As they arrived in the music cut off as Dana was making an announcement during the dance. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." Dana announced whilst every was starting to cheer. "This is for Alessia. From Klaus." Alessia froze looking stunned for a moment as the music began playing 'This is dedicated for my love'. It was quite ironic the song he decided to play, it was something that he liked to do to trick people. The others looked shocked and puzzled as well. "That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon announced whilst everyone was looking around to see if they could spot Klaus, although Alessia knew it would be useless. "I know everyone here." Elena told them all. "Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan tried to reassure them all, he placed his hand on Alessia's shoulder to let her know he's there.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon was trying to make light of this situation to let them try to take their minds of it. "Good idea" Bonnie agreed with him before taking Jeremy's arm starting to drag him away. "No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." He complained trying to stop her. "Too bad" Bonnie laughed before dragging him off. Damon looked and saw Alaric across the room, he knew he had to fill him in. "There's Ric, come on Alessia" Her older brother announced as he took her arm for him to take her with him. "We'll be back" He told them both before the Salvatore siblings walked over to Alaric standing next to him. Alaric seemed a bit dazzled by Alessia, he was looking at her. Taking in her appearance. "Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric/Klaus spoke to them both. "I'm not impressed." Damon said, Alessia nodded her head agreeing with her brother. Alaric/Klaus looked disappointed "No?" Before looking to the other two. "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Her brother told him before turning to Alessia. "Stay here with Ric, I'm going to go and guard Elena" With that he left. "To protect poor Elena" Alessia muttered in annoyance, showing how much she hates the doppelganger bitch. "You don't like Elena?" Alaric questioned and raised his brows to her. "My brother is all over her, it's Katherine all over again" She explained, it just aggregated her. "I see" Alaric muttered before looking around. "You look beautiful tonight" He complimented, a soft smile appeared on her lips as she looked back to him. "Oh, this old thing" She referred to her old dress that she was wearing.

"Do you want to dance?" He offered, Alessia was a little bit surprised by it. "What?" She asked softly. "Dance with me" He offered again holding out his hand to her. On his face was a cunning smile, he was waiting for her to take upon his offer. "Sure" She grinned looking back to him taking his hand. The two of them begun dancing on the dance floor, blending in with all the other people. They were dancing to the music, each knowing each other's moves. Dancing along with the beats. On came a slow song, every time Alessia looked up she could see Alaric's eyes were locked onto her. She wondered for a moment how long have he had a crush on her, since he was supposed to be dating Jenna. When they were starting to get too close to her she broke things apart stopping him. "Hold your horse's cowboys" She remarked, smirking to him. "Remember you my teacher here, nothing can happen" She answered stopping him. "I thought we were having fun Sia" He replied back using an old nickname that only he called her. She picked up on it straight away. "What did you call me?" She questioned before backing from him a little. "Come on love, I thought you love and dance" He commented, Alessia stopped in her tracks knowing what was happened. "How it is possible?" She didn't know how it could be but she knew it was him. "Klaus" She muttered his name, she looked to see a wide smile appeared on his lips. "I knew you would figure it out" She had to find the others. Knowing he would go after Elena next. "I got to get out of here" With that she took off to find her brothers, she looked back to see if he was following her but luckily he wasn't

After looking for over 10 minutes she stopped in the hallways seeing Klaus/Alaric with Elena and Bonnie. "Guys get away from him" She yelled as she ran over to them, it seemed like they were already starting to figure it out themselves. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." She heard him saying to them. "He's Klaus!" She yelled to them, with the Elena and Bonnie quickly got away from him. She could see the look on his face, his cunning smile. "Surprise!" Elena was still in shock. "Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena stuttered. "Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." He told her turning to Alessia next. "Neither are you my love" He added and then turned to Bonnie. "But you are" He told Bonnie, with that he was starting to walk towards Bonnie. She didn't seem too phased, using her powers Bonnie threw him against a wall. Instead of staying down he got back up. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He had an protection spell placed on him. Alessia watched as he rushed over to Bonnie, she threw him against a display case. Shattering the glass with him fall. He was starting to laugh. "By all means...Fire away!" He wasn't too phased, he was enjoying the fight. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." He threatened, Bonnie turned to look to Alessia and Elena. "Go. Run. Run!" Alessia took hold of Elena's hand, before they started to run away. Bonnie closed the door behind them with their powers stopping Klaus for a minute.

Damon ran through another pair of doors to them, unaware of what was happening. "What happened?" He asked looking confused yet worried at the same time. "It's Klaus, he's in Alaric's body" She explained before anyone could. "What?" He still didn't understand. "He's possessing Alaric's body, he's got a witch to use magic" She added. Damon turned to Elena. "Go find Stefan. Now." He said protectively wanting to get Elena out of there. "Okay." She replied ready to go and find Stefan. "Now" He shouted, Elena left them behind. "Can you kill him?" Damon turned to Bonnie looking for answers. "He's got a protection spell on him" Alessia told her brother. "Bonnie, you have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." With all this power have its consequences she knew it wouldn't be long until it took over. "I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." Bonnie explained to him, Alessia nodded her head agreeing with her. Klaus was no fool. "No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" After the three of them started a plan of how to make Klaus believe that Bonnie was dead so they could use her when the sacrifice takes place. Even if it meant tricking overs too.

Bonnie went off to face Klaus whilst Alessia and Damon stayed put waiting till it was over. She could hear running footsteps coming down the corridor, she knew it was her brother and Elena arrived. Both came out. "There you are." Damon announced looking at the other two. She could see that they were looking for Bonnie. "What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked worriedly. "She's doing what she has to do." Alessia told them looking serious about it. "What?" Elena spat. "Where is she?" She looked to Damon for him to step them. "Stefan, let her do this." He told them, Alessia stood beside Damon agreeing with him. "It needs to be done" She knew it was right to do it this way but they need to make it look real. Damn it, Damon, Alessia where is she?!" Stefan cursed, he was angry that they were giving answers. Moments later both Stefan and Elena ran away in hope of finding Bonnie. Neither Alessia or Damon were stopping them. Using their vampire hearing they could hear quite a commotion coming from the school canteen. Bonnie was giving everything she had against Klaus but it wasn't working. Everything stopped. It was time.

They went to find them. She could hear Elena's sobbing from a mile away, "No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" As they arrived they saw Bonnie's lifeless body on the floor in Elena's arms. Alessia looked to Damon seeing he was already there ready to take care of it. "Stefan, get Elena out of here. We'll deal with the body." He explained whilst she followed in his footsteps. "What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena cried not knowing what they meant. Stefan was already up on his feet backing away knowing that they had to get rid of the body. "We can't have the sheriff knowing about this. The last thing we need is another mysterious death happening in this town" Alessia explained watching Damon ready to go and pick up Bonnie's Body. "This is Bonnie!" Elena cried out stopping him. Both Alessia and Damon looked to Stefan who was still in shock. "Get her home. Now. So we can clean this up." He told him, Stefan went to grab Elena and helped to get her up. "Hey, hey, hey." He reassured her softly, she was still sobbing. "No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" She believed that she had lost her best friend whilst they knew Bonnie was still alive. "I'll find him." Alessia in reassurance. Stefan took Elena away from it all, she looked to Damon who was closing Bonnie's eyes. Without anyone seeing Damon carried Bonnie's body out of the school and to his car, opening the boot his gently placed Bonnie inside of it and shut the door. As they were about to get into the car she heard someone calling their names. Damon! Alessia! Hey, I got your message, I can't find anyone. Where's Elena, where's Bonnie?" Jeremy shouted running over, not knowing what happened. "We need to have a little talk." Damon explained everything to Jeremy, filling him into the plan that they had thought up. Alessia knew that they had to tell Jeremy the truth, not keeping him into the dark.

Damon and Alessia went to drop off Bonnie and Jeremy at the old abandoned witch house where they would be hiding Bonnie until it was time. They would be safely hidden there. When arriving back at the Salvatore Boarding house Stefan was trying to help Elena with her loss. Alessia looked saddened for a moment over it. The two of them walked in, Elena got up and went charging to them "What did you do with her?!" She demanded, both looked to Stefan. "Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked but Elena was having none of it. "Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." she was pissed off wanting answers. "Calm down Elena" Alessia groaned in annoyance not wanting to her Elena's moaning for much longer. "You two knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena questioned looking to both Damon and Alessia, he was quick to answer. "Yes. Yes, I knew." Seconds later Elena slapped him. Alessia was quick to step up for him "You bitch" She cursed, she lifted her hand and slapped the doppelganger hard enough to make her face go red. Nobody slaps her brother and gets away with it. Stefan was there to hold Alessia back before she could do anything else. "You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus in Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon explained to them but they didn't understand. "She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." He added, Elena and Stefan looked at each other in disbelief.

They turned and walked away from them but Stefan was soon on their tails. "You know, you could have told me" Stefan spoke stopping them. "You most of all Alessia, we're twins. Nothing should be kept from each other" He added looking to her. "How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?" Damon explained she nodded her head in agreement. "It was the only way" she added. "You understand what you put her through?" Alessia didn't care much for Elena but Damon did. "See, that's why I didn't tell you. Cause you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." Damon spoke truthfully and walked away from them. "I'm going to bed" She spoke walking to Stefan, kissing him the cheek softly before walking away up to bed.

Author's note:

I'm sorry this chapter took a few weeks to do but I've gone back to college. Just finding it difficult to find time to write, work and college. So, bear with me if chapter's take a bit longer until I finish college. Looking forward to writing chapters when Klaus is in his real body, see if he can win back Alessia ;)


	5. Klaus

Everything had been turned upside down. With the arrival of Klaus, Alessia had begun to doubt everything. He was back in her life once more. Memories of their time together came back to her with all the bad too. He had left her, left her to die. She wouldn't forget that. If Alessia had her way she would be on a plane halfway to somewhere far, but her brothers need her right now. To help with deal with all the mess that they have gotten into all because of one person, Elena Gilbert the helpless human. Alessia feels that she is forever lying to her brothers, they think they know her but they don't. The years that they spent apart had caused rifts in their sibling relationship, they have never been the same since everything had started back in 1864. She had gotten used to pretending, sometimes at times she believes it to be true. "ALESSIA" She heard her name being called throughout the house. It was Stefan in panic, it wasn't until he called her name for third time she went to go and see what was the matter. Alessia used her vampire speed to appear downstairs to where Stefan and Damon were pacing.

"Where's Elijah?" They both questioned sounding a bit abruptly. "I have no clue what you're talking about, he's downstairs daggered in the basement right?" She replied looking to both of her two brothers. "No, he's no there now" Damon snarled, he was pissed that Elijah was gone. "Well it wasn't me, not either of you. That leaves one other person who it could be" Trying to point out the obvious before her brothers was pointing fingers at me. It seemed that they still didn't understand. "It's Elena, duh" Alessia pointed out the obvious that her brothers were too blind to see if for themselves. "No Elena wouldn't do something like that" Her brothers were trying to defend the doppelganger wrench. "Ring her and you'll see that I was right" Alessia walked over to the sofa and sat down, putting her feet up on the coffee table in front waiting for her brothers to call Elena and see that she is right. Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed Elena's number

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine." Elena answered simply. "Where's Elijah?" She waited for the truth to come out. "He's right here." Alessia looked to both giving them an 'I told you so' look, for them to believe her now. "Where? I'm on my way." He was ready to go and find Elena "No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone." knowing on her she would not stop getting answers from Elijah "Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." Stefan tried to back Elena down but it was no use. Once she got her mind set on something she wouldn't back down. She was impulsive just like Katherine. "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself." Alessia continued to listen into the phone call. "You can't do this alone." Stefan tried to stop Elena but it was no use. "Stefan, let her be" Alessia told her twin trying to stop him. It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." With that Elena hung up the phone on Stefan, leaving him looking a bit dazed whilst they watched his reaction.

Well that was something" Alessia muttered to herself looking to her twin. "Did she just hang up on you?" Damon pointed out whilst she nodded her head, agreeing with her eldest brother. "She did." He answered looking to them. "She's lost it." Damon answered. "She always lost it" She sniggered, it was no secret that she hated Elena. "If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Elijah wasn't a fool, Alessia knew that. "Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her." Damon pointed out. "She's our secret weapon" She reminded him. "She'll kill herself in the process. Elena's looking for another way." One sacrifice to save them all was better if it came to it. "Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." Damon stood up and Stefan followed suit too trying to stop him. "No, you need to back off" She knew Damon would do something reckless like usual. "What?!" Damon spat. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing." she knew it wasn't going to stop Damon. "That might be your plan. Mine's better." As Damon was about to leave, Stefan grabbed his arm pulling him back stopping him in his tracks. "I said back off" It seemed all her brothers did was bicker with each other over what was best Elena, she didn't want to listen it any longer so Alessia left the room. Neither of them tried to stop her.

Stefan stopped by her room, he was in the need of help. He decided to knock first before entering, instead of barging in completely. "We need to go over to Elena's house. Jenna is there and Klaus is probably on his way there now" He explained looking over to Alessia who was sat on her bed flipping through a magazine to pass the time. "Fine, I'll go with you. I got nothing better to do" She answered with a sigh putting her magazine down, and hopping off the bed. "Thanks" Stefan smiled softly to his sister.

The car was filled with silence when on the way to the Gilbert house. Thongs were becoming more and more tense between Alessia and Stefan. He could see how they have been drifted apart, now it was clearer to see. Alessia would out of the window when Stefan looked to be starting a conversation to clear the awkwardness in the air. When they arrived, she followed slowly behind Stefan, letting him be in the lead. Jenna opened and held the door for them to go in. Stefan greeted Jenna before walking into the house. Alessia stood at the doorstep, when she went to step in she was stopped by the invisible barrier. Stopping her. She had yet to be invited into the Gilbert house, she turned to Stefan to see if he had realized or noticed. "Jenna this is Alessia my twin sister. Alessia this is Jenna, Elena's Aunt" He introduced them both to each other. "A twin sister" Jenna spoke sounding a bit shocked. "Stefan here didn't tell many people about me. It's nice to meet you" She answered for Stefan, she gave a friendly smile to Jenna. "Come in" Jenna spoke inviting her in. "Thank you so much for not going to the Grill." Stefan spoke moving on the conversation to why they were here. "Um, Stefan…" Jenna spoke stopping him. "No, listen. I can explain." He spoke to her, Jenna looked over Stefan's arm seeing someone standing there. Both Alessia and Stefan looked over in sync seeing Klaus/Alaric standing there. "Hi, Alessia, Stefan. How's it going"

He was here. There was no where she could escape to. Both Alessia and Stefan kept their mouth shut not wanting to say anything to him. All they had to do was to keep an eye on Jenna to keep her safe from Klaus. They followed Jenna and walked into the kitchen where lunch was already being prepared. Klaus/Alaric began chopping some food with an big kitchen knife whilst they three of them stood watching him. She could see that Jenna could see something was different about him. "You know, I find chopping...calming. The feel of the blade in the hand, maybe." Klaus/Alaric told them sounding very twisted. "I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Jenna asked sounding confused. "Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, Alessia or should I?" Klaus/Alaric asked waiting for them to say something, neither of them made any movements. Glaring at him. "Tell me what?" Jenna asked again. "Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" What was Klaus playing at, Jenna looked at him like what have he taken. "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating." He sounded like he was mental. "Why are we talking about this?" Jenna asked looking like she's had enough. "Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Klaus/Alaric laughed but none of them laughed along.

"Are you joking?" Jenna asked. "Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" He turned to look at Stefan. "In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." Her twin answered, she knew that he would say something like that. "What about you Alessia" He spoke turning the tables. "Sure, Buffy the vampire slayer, Twilight, True Blood, Being human. Oh and Dracula" She answered listing to shows that were vampire related. She could see Klaus/Alaric smiling at her response. "Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Klaus/Alaric spoke. "Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking." Jenna was getting sick of all this. "You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Alessia, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it."

They soon sat down around the table to eat the lunch that Klaus had prepared. Neither Stefan or Jenna touched the food, whilst she went and started digging into the salad. She knew that Klaus wouldn't have poisoned it, he wouldn't poison her. "Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but...vampires _are_ real. Would you care for some more wine?" He was continuing his discussion about the vampires, he then stood up to go and get the wine bottle for both her and Jenna. "Get out" Jenna spoke raising her voice, slamming her hands on the table. "Excuse me?" Klaus spoke, sounding surprised. "I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…" Jenna have had enough of it. "Jenna…" He began to say but was cut off. "I said get out!" Both her and Stefan stood up and started to walk over. "You heard her." Stefan spoke up ready to throw him out. "I'm afraid I don't want to." Klaus spoke. "Fine! I'll go." Jenna was about to leave but was stopped, Klaus picked up a kitchen knife from the counter. "You're not going anywhere." He pointed the knife at Jenna.

Within seconds Stefan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall with his super speed, taking the knife and put it up against Klaus's throat. "Stefan!" Jenna was shocked to see what was happening. "Jenna, get out of here now!" Stefan shouted whilst still holding the knife firmly in his grasp. "You can't kill me, Stefan." She knew that Stefan wouldn't kill him as it would kill Alaric too. "Watch me!" He spat. "Stefan" Both Alessia and Jenna shouted trying to stop him "I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" He was just toying with him, to wind him up more. "Jenna, go." He shouted again. "But you're...you…" Stefan looked to her, his eyes turned black and his face changed to his vampire face. "I said go!" He shouted to her, Jenna took off running out of the house. "Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse." Klaus threatened, Stefan punched him in the face making Klaus/Alaric fall on the ground. Stefan began kicking him in the stomach, before throwing the knife on the floor. Alessia felt a grasp around her ankle, she looked down to see it was Klaus. He pulled her down the ground with him, he then looked into her eyes whispering something only that the two of them could hear. "I'm sorry Lessa" He then stabbed Alessia in the back with the knife. Stefan was about to help her but she stopped him. "You go and find Jenna. I'll be alright" She reassured him softly, she watched as her twin left the house.

She then turned to look at Klaus. "Why did you do that?" She asked truthfully to see what he may say. "I want to talk. You could have fought back and put me down but you didn't. She thought about it and nodded her head a little, maybe she wanted to be caught. Klaus pulled the knife out of her back and then stood up, he then held out his hand out to Alessia. Without a thought, she took hold of his hand and was pulled up from the ground. "Come back to the apartment so we can talk" He spoke softly seeing whether she could agree or not. "I don't want to talk to you about what happened when your still in that body. It's weird" She responded, she thought it was weird seeing him in another body. "I got some people bringing my stuff over to the apartment tonight, don't threat love" He reassured her, chuckling a little. "By stuff you mean body" She pointed out whilst he nodded back.

The two of them left the Gilbert residence and went to Alaric's apartment. A place that Klaus had set up base. The two of them didn't speak on the way, remained silent. As they arrived they were greeted by loud music being played from inside the apartment, she heads a groan coming from Klaus as they entered. Walking in Alessia looked and saw Katherine sitting on the couch, motionless. 'So, he hasn't killed her… yet' she thought to herself as she followed Klaus in. "You mind turning that down?" He shouted over to Katherine who then did what he said and turned the music down. "Why so grumpy?" She questioned him. "Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." He answered back to her. "Do you want a drink?" Katherine offered whilst Alessia just stood there. "No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." He was annoyed, she could sense it. "Come on. It might loosen you up." Katherine was playing with him but Alessia knew it would just make him more annoyed. As Katherine offered the bottle he took it and threw it against the wall, smashing it. "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." He compelled Katherine, she did what he said and then sat down. Alessia heard someone arriving she looked and saw it was a warlock. "Maddox, what took you so long?" He complained. "You've got a lot of luggage." Two men entered behind with luggage in followed some women. "Greta. Finally." Klaus greeted smiling. "Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Greta smiled back, flirting with him a little. As Alessia watched she sent daggers glaring at Greta. She felt jealous almost, seeing him flirting with someone else. There was other two men who arrived with a wooden crate. It was weird to think inside was the body of her husband…

They didn't take too long to set up and get ready for the ritual. Klaus wanted Alessia to be there watching it happen so that she could see him first as he returned to his real body. Maddox and Greta were on their knees casting the spell, chanting " _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Sonos. Ex Tutam Exum Lamia Matus."_ there was candles lit all around them for the spell. Klaus/Alaric was standing next to the box, his head was looked down and eyes were closed. Both Alessia and Katherine stood there watching it closely, both curious to see what was happening. Suddenly Maddox and Greta stopped the spell, they all stopped and looked at Alaric. He opened his eyes and look to both Alessia and Katherine. "Elena? Alessia?" He questioned before collapsing onto the ground, avoiding the candles. Maddox stood up and opened the box. Klaus walked out of the both, first thing he did was to look at Alessia with his own his. "My Alessia" He greeted smiling widely as he looked at his wife. Admiring her beauty. She locked eyes onto him, she froze seeing him in the flesh after all these years. He still looked the same, his hair was still short. How his dimples showed when he smiled. His crystal blue eyes. She could see herself falling for him again. "I need some time" Alessia walked away into another room. Seeing him brought up memories, the good and the bad. She needed time to herself to think things through. Was she willing to forgive him after his side of what happened or would it be end of their story?


	6. The Last Day

Alessia woke up with a feeling that someone was watching over her from a distance. She looked up and saw Klaus sitting on a chair, he had been watching her sleep. "Morning love" He greeted with a warmly, a smile appeared on his on his face as he looked over to her. "Klaus" She spoke with surprise in her voice not expecting him to here. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her but she stayed silent not answering him. "You gotta let me in" She didn't want to let him in, if she did then she would find herself falling for him all over again. "Alessia" He spoke standing to his feet and walked over to the bedside. He crouched down so he could face her but she remained silent. "You can't just ignore me" He stated speaking the truth. "Let me try" Alessia mused back with a sigh knowing she couldn't ignore him forever. "Let me get changed first" She gave in into him, she sat up from the bed. Klaus nodded his head hd got up from the chair and left the room letting Alessia to have a shower and get changed and ready for the day before they could have time to talk things out. As she walked to the bathroom she heard Klaus call from behind her. "I left some clothes for you in there" He called, Alessia chuckled lightly knowing it was typical of him going out to get clothes for her. Once she was inside of the bathroom she took a shower in Alaric's apartment. Using some of the shampoo, conditioner and stuff that was probably Jenna's. When she was all finished, she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She then changed into the clothes that Klaus had chosen her. A black cami top, pair of burgundy skinny jeans with a pair of boots. She blows dried her hair and curled it slightly before applying make up. When she was finished, she grabbed the Kimono Denim Jacket on the way out. She looked and saw that he was no longer in the bathroom, he must be in the living/kitchen area. Arriving into the room all eyes were turned onto her, Klaus was first to see her. Alessia stood by the door awkwardly not knowing what to say or do. First thing was to make a coffee to start the coffee. She walked over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

When making a coffee she heard a question that took her by surprise. "What happened?" Klaus asked sounding concerned as he looked more closely at her back seeing burn marks across her back in some places. "Oh, it's nothing" She answered subconsciously rubbing her back where it was. "That's not nothing, it looks like burn marks" Klaus interjected. "It is because they are. After escaping the Opera house fire those burns never healed. I've been to witches, healers, everyone and they can't find out why it hasn't healed" She explained before looking over to Klaus's reaction. He was taken upon shock a little not realizing that she got hurt that badly. Katherine and the two witches left the room giving the two of them time to talk things out. "I didn't know" He mumbled quietly. "Did you know I was alive" She questioned wanting to know the answer. "I thought you were dead, that you died in the fire" He admitted truthfully. "I thought I lost you" She remembered back to when they were in history class a few days ago his/Alaric's face was in shock completely. "Why did you come back to save me" She asked quietly seeing that Klaus was speechless. "You, Elijah and Rebekah all left me and Marcel to die. We were tortured, hanged up then set on fire" She recalled grimacing a little, but Klaus still was silent.

"You could have saved us" He could have saved them all but he didn't. "I…" He stammered not knowing what to say but Alessia did. "You let everyone in there die, Marcel someone who you thought of as a son. You could have saved us" Alessia begun to yell as him as she was walking over. Her eyes were starting to tear up from the emotions taking over. "YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME ALONE TO DIE! YOU DISAPPEARED WITHOUT A TRACE. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" She yelled full of different emotions, sobs were escaping her lips. Everything that she been keeping to herself she let out. Klaus could see what happened all those years ago broke her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently, to soothe her. "There's not been a day that gone by that I don't regret leaving you. If I could go back, I would save you" He admitted truthly. "If I wasn't such of a coward to stand up against my father" His impulse have always been something that been his downfall. "Things would be a lot different" He added both of them looking with few emotions. "I've never stopped loving you" Alessia admitted looking done for a moment. Without another thought Klaus placed has hand on her cheek making her look back at him. With his thumb he wiped away her tears, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. Alessia kissed him back wrapped her hands at the back of his head as they were deepening the kiss.

The kiss was broken by the ringing of an phone going off, cutting them off. Alessia looked to see her phone on the kitchen unit next to them going off, it was Stefan's caller ID coming up. She knew she had to answer it to let her brothers know she wasn't being hurt in any way. She went and picked up the phone, accepting the call she placed it to her ear where she was greeted to Stefan's frantic voice. "Alessia finally, I've been trying to get hold of you for the last day" She had left her phone untouched since yesterday, she had almost forgotten about it. "Stefan, I'm fine. I'm safe don't worry about me" She reassured him softly, letting him know she was alright. "Damon's gone awol, I'm spending the day with Elena" With that she turned sour after hearing him talk about Elena. "I see, Elena comes first like usual" With that Alessia hung up on her brother not wanting to hear anything more. Klaus had noticed how her phone call with Stefan was strange. "You don't like your brothers girlfriend?" He questioned before looking over to Alesia. "She's a bitch" That was the most simplist way she could put it to be honest. "I got to go out for a bit to keep a check on things. I'm going to break the curse tonight" He told her. "Today is the day" She asked looking over to him knowing that after long last he was breaking the werewolf curse. "It is. I will break the curse and finally become a full hybrid" He spoke proudly that everything was now falling into place. Before leaving he gave her one last kiss. "Bye love"

When Klaus left Katherine came back through knowing the the coast was clear. She was the first to say something. "Well I see you two are back again" Katherine commented smirking cunningly. "I don't know what we are" She muttered truthfully, not having enough time to think everything through. She decided to change to subject around not wanting to discuss Klaus with Katherine. "Who are the vampire and werewolf that he's planning to use?" She asked her sounding curious wanting to know if it was anyone she knew. "Caroline and Tyler" She couldn't let him use them in the sacrifice. She couldn't let Tyler die, she needed to figure out a plan.

Katherine was looking through the fridge for blood bags but only found empty ones that Klaus left behind, Alessia could see how pointless of it was for her to look for blood. They both heard the noise of the door being unlocked and opened, both turned their head straight to the direction of the door. Katherine was the first to arrive at the door whilst Alessia stayed a bit behind. Unsure if it was Klaus or someone else. It was only Alaric; the coast was clear for now. "Look who's dumb enough to come back." Katherine greeted whilst Alessia agreed with her. Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon. Would you like to, uh, come in?" Damon just casually waltzed into the room, Katherine was the first to corner him. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine questioned him, he then pushed Katherine against the wall instead. "I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Rick." This was interesting for the last few days she'd been off vervain free from Klaus's compulsion, within a few days she could run away. "You sure?" Alaric asked Damon seeing it was okay to leave. "Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back in the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over." Damon explained but she knew that they couldn't stop Klaus from collecting Elena it wasn't that easy. "Okay." He left, Alessia decided it was best to show her face. "Brother, what are you planning?" She asked curiously as she come out of the shadows.

Damon was surprised to see her here. Looking completely fine and untouched. "Sister, you okay" He used his superspeed to appear in front of her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Happy that his sister was fine. "So Klaus hasn't hurt you?" He asked in response she shook her head. "Nope" She answered before going to back topic. "What did you mean by get blamed?" She asked curiously. "I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf?" Damon asked looking to them both knowing that one of them will know. "Why? What are you going to do?" Katherine questioned him. "Dead werewolf equals no ritual." He wanted to kill the werewolf so the curse won't happen. "Damon it doesn't work out that way, Klaus will find another way" She opened up honestly trying to make him see a little sense but it was no good. "No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Katherine added, it wasn't worth getting everyone killed to spare the life of another. "I just need to delay this thing." You can't just delay a sacrifice. "It won't work" Alessia sighed looking over to damon. "You should like this. It's going to buy another month of your pathetic life." He directed to Katherine thinking it was her Klaus was planning to sacrifice. "Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing." She boasted a little.

"What?" He added sounding surprised. "Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear." Alessia could tell that she was loving this. "And where'd he get _that_ idea from?" He asks before walking up to Katherine, she held her hands up trying to act innocent. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here." The next thing Damon said shocked both Alessia an Katharine. "What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?" He told them. "You did what?" She growled at how stupid he was. "Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." Katherine still loved Stefan but he didn't love her back. "The tomb. He's got them in the tomb." She let him into where Caroline and Tyler were being held. "Thank you." Damon looked over to Alessia motioning for her to join him. Alessia was a little hesitant whether to go or not, she didn't know what she had going with Klaus. On the other hand she couldn't betray her brothers even with how much have happened between them. Family stick together. The two of them let the apartment in the direction of the tomb.

Alessia and Damon were walking through the woods to the direction of where the tomb was underneath the church, where the vampires were locked up back in 1864. She soon learnt that a few months back her stupid brothers let them all out which all turned back. Alessia knew that now she was back it was her duty to stop her brothers to do anything stupid from now on. "We're here" Damon spoke whilst stopping outside of the stairs that lead down the the tomb. Both of them froze instinctively, detecting that someone was approaching using their vampire hearing. The two Salvatore siblings turned to see a warlock approaching them. Alessia recognised him straight away, seeing it was Maddox. One of Klaus's warlocks. Klaus had a warlock to guard the entrance. "Which one are you trying to save? The blond, or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?" Maddox asked as he approached them. "Wishful thinking." Damon answered back cockily before rushing over to Maddox pinning him to the ground. Damon was trying to strangle Maddox but it didn't plan out right, the next thing Damon knew was that his head was being fried by Maddox's powers. Alessia knew she had to act fast to help her brother. "You don't want to piss us off" Alessia muttered before running over to Maddox pinning him to the ground like Damon he used his powers against her. The Salvatore siblings both were lying on the floor screaming in pain but still trying to fight it. He was ready to kill them.

Suddenly a gunshot was fired, shooting Maddox down to the scround. Alessia was the first to her feet not bothering to look to see who fired the gun. Using her vampire speed she appeared in front of Maddox snapping his neck instantly. "That was for my brother" She sneered sounding protective, not caring that she killed one of Klaus's people. Both Alessia and Damon had their eyes fixed on Matt who was the one who shot Maddox. Matt was the last person they had expected. "What are you doing here?" The two asked sounding confused. "Where's Caroline?" Matt asked them both. "Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero." Damon told him whilst Alessia agreed. Matt quickly loaded the rifle and had it aimed at Damon. "Where is she? And what did he do to her?" Matt asked again but Alessia stepped in. "We're here to rescue her" she spoke up trying to be the peace treaty but Damon took matters into his own hands. Damon rushed over and hit Matt square in the face with the butt of the rifle, knowing Matt unconscious. "You're lucky I already screwed up once today or you'd be dead." He spoke out "Did you have to do that?" She rolled her eyes but Damon was too busy examining the rifle's bullets. "Wooden bullets" He pointed out showing her. "That may be another problem later in for you" She wasn't wanting to get any more involved in her brothers current messes than she has to.

Alessia and Damon went down to the stairs to where the tomb was, everything looked near to the same to how it was back in 1864. Damon took the lead opening the door and headed straight to Caroline. "Damon?" Caroline quizzed not expecting him to come to the rescue. "Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets. You have some explaining to do." Caroline was shocked not knowing that her so called boyfriend was up to no good. Alessia went over to go and break Tyler out but was soon stopped by Damon. "Alessia don't do it" He didn't want to let Tyler go. "We can't leave him here?" She answered truthfully looking to Damon, he knew that Alessia wouldn't let Tyler die. "What, Matt?" Caroline asked drawing Damon's attention back to her. She didn't believe it to be true, Tyler overhead them. "Matt knows about you?" Tyler called over. "No, I…" Caroline began to say but was cut off by Damon. "Shh. Tomorrow's problem." He broke the chains, releasing her. "Let me just get you out of here." Caroline was hesitant. Alessia walked over to Tyler and broke his chains releasing him "Alessia!" Damon shouted coldly not wanting her to do it. "How fast can you get the hell away from here?" Damon asked, Alessia turned to look at Tyler. I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up." The four of them left the cellar behind, the night was turning dark. The full moon would soon be upon them. As the exited the cellar Caroline had noticed the Matt waking up, she rushed over to him. "Hey Matt" She spoke softly. "Hey. Did you hit him?!" Caroline looked to Damon knowing that it was him. "Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Damon reminded her. Tyler growled and held his chest in pain before looking up to the moon. "Tyler" Alessia called sounding concern seeing he was soon be turning. "Its starting" He told them as he continued on walking. "Grab boy wonder and let's go." Damon told Caroline. "Come on" She said to Matt, they all left to go to the Lockwood Manor.

"What's happening? Is he okay?" Matt asked referring to Tyler who was about to turn, did he not know his best friend was a werewolf? "He better not wolf out on us" Damon muttered before his phone rung. "Bad time, little bro." He told Stefan through the phone. "What the hell are you doing?" Her twin knew that Damon was up to no good as always. "Me and Alessia are saving the day. We figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put." He answered. "She's already gone, Damon." With that Damon froze thinking that they still had time. "What?" The ritual would soon be starting. "Klaus came. He took her." Stefan told him. "We'll take care of it" Damon hung up on Stefan trying to think of a plan but was soon cut off as Tyler doubled over and fell to the ground in pain. "He's transforming" Alessia gasped in shock not knowing what to do. She had never encountered a werewolf before. "Tyler" Matt yelled whilst Damon, Caroline and Alessia looked at each other all thinking the same. "I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here." Tyler told them wanting them to leave. "Tyler, it'll be okay." Caroline tried to reassure him but it was no good. "Go!" He yelled at her. "You've got time. We're almost there, just…" Caroline told him but Alessia then cut her off. "We don't have time it's happening now. "Tyler, it's okay." Tylers eyes turned yellow, he rushed over to Caroline but both Alessia and Damon went and pinned Tyler to the ground stopping him.

Both Alessia and Damon's back were on the ground, they were trying hold him. As they pushed him both of them gotten bitten in the process. "Damon, Alessia" Caroline both asked them. "I'm fine." He muttered. "Get out of here!" Tyler yelled at them to go and get out of there. "Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't...use these." Damon told both Caroline and Matt giivng them the wooden bullets. "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go. Go!" Caroline and Matt ran off in the direction of the cellar whilst Alessia and Damon rushed away. Leaving Tyler transforming in the woods. When they got somewhere safe Damon stopped to talk to Alessia. "Did you get bitten too" He looked to her concernly hoping she didn't. "I did" She answered nodding her head looking saddened. Both of them knew that there was no cure for a bit. "We're both good as dead" He muttered before getting angry. "I'm going to go over and talk to Klaus. Try to figure a way out of this somehow" He couldn't do that she wouldn't let him "Damon don't, Klaus isn't stupid enough to make deals with you" But he didn't listen to her, Damon soon vanished into thin air leaving Alessia out on the sidewalk alone. She needed to think of a plan of herselves to sort out this whole mess before it is too late.


	7. The Sun Also Rises

Everything was making a turn to the worse as the night was continuing. For herself, her family and people around them. She had soon learnt that Jenna was being used in the sacrifice instead she knew that Stefan was not going to let Elena lose someone else who she loved. Alessia hopes she can get to her brother before he would do anything reckless. Whilst Damon on the other hand was up to something else as usual. The two of them both are suffering from the fatal werewolf bite but had decided to keep it between the two of them for the time being. It was best that anyone especially Stefan couldn't know. They didn't know how he would take it right now. She could feel slight effects from the bite as it was starting to grow worse. Occasionally she would pull up her sleeve to see the bite become more infected. Alessia was on her way to meet Stefan and the others at the old abandoned house where they were calling base for the night. Where bonnie have been hiding out for the past few weeks, Klaus was unaware that Bonnie was alive. Arriving at the abandoned house she met Stefan, Bonnie and Elijah out front it seemed that they were discussing something, she then joined into the conversation. "Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked looking to both men. Alessia stood by Elijah where she was then noticed. "A punishment for meddling" Elijah explained to her before turning the attention over to Alessia. "Alessia" He spoke fondly before smiling to her. "Elijah" She smiled back before turning to her twin. "Stef, I'm sorry for…" She started to apologies before being cut off when pulling into a tight embrace of her twin. "Forget it, I'm just happy that you're all okay" He reassured her softly whilst she looked upset knowing that she wasn't all fine. "I'm okay Stef" She lied back to him but it seemed he didn't notice.

After a few moments of them hugging they both pulled apart going back on track what was being discussed before. "Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline. But Alessia and Damon rescued them." Stefan told Bonnie looking to Alessia after naming her in it. "I couldn't let them die. Knowing on Klaus he probably has back up werewolf's and vampires like how he got Jenna" She spoke truthfully only Bonnie had noticed the way Alessia spoke of Klaus was more familiar whilst Stefan was totally obvious to it. "Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself." Bonnie was eager to go and kill Klaus before it all happened, Stefan was the one to talk sense to her. "Bonnie...If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option." He told her calmly. "Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie answered defensively. "Well, Stefan would agree with you." Bonnie and Alessia both looked confused not knowing what Elijah had meant. "We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me." Alessia looked to her brother shaking her head hoping he wasn't that stupid. "Stef don't" She begged him but it seemed like he already made up his mind. "I have to" She didn't agree with him. "You don't have to. It'll be too late, it's already been decided that it would be Jenna" Stefan was still thinking of sacrificing himself instead but Alessia knew it was already too late.

Whilst Bonnie was using a locater spell to find where Klaus was holding the sacrifice, Alessia had asked Bonnie for an favour of her own. "I need you to do a spell for me. I need you to link me and Stefan together" She asked the witch politely, Bonnie seemed confused of why she was asking it. "Okay but why?" She asked casually. "Just do it!" She snapped almost. If she was linked to Stefan it meant that Klaus couldn't kill him. He wouldn't kill her. He still loved her after all the years as did she. Bonnie then completed the linking spell, agreeing to keep if from Stefan. The witch did a locater spell where Klaus was holding the ritual. After finding out the information Alessia went outside to where stefan and Elijah were waiting. "Bonnie did the locater spell. They're at Steven's Quarry" She informed the two. "I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time." Her brother told them but she interjected. "I'm coming with you" She told him

"You need to stay here where it's safe" He was protective over his sister but could see she was just as protective over him too. Both were both as stubborn as each other. It was no point of trying to talk her out of it too. "Fine" He answered giving in. "Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive." Elijah continued to tell them in on the plan of Bonnie being their secret weapon. As they were about to leave Stefan turned back to look at Elijah. "You're very honorable" He commented to her brother. "Are you? Because this whole plan is, um, it's contingent upon your honor, Elijah." Alessia still didn't understand what had happened that caused the rift between Klaus and Elijah. Enough to make him want to kill his own brother. "I won't fail you." Elijah is an honorable man, a man of his words. When it comes to family he would do anything to save them, Alessia knew that quite well. "Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to." Stefan was speaking the truth, after all that Damon has done they were still family after all. "Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." Before the fire, Klaus already had Kol and Finn daggered in boxes both with good reasons. Kol was impulsive and reckless. Whilst Finn was a bore. Klaus must have daggered Rebekah for some reason that she yet to find out. "You want revenge." He commented. "Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." she hopes that Elijah would back out and see sense. "Please end this."

The Salvatore twins arrived at the Quarry at the top of the hill looking down at the ritual that was taking place. Alessia looked to see that there were rings of fire with people inside of them, both Elena and Jenna was being held. Klaus was the first to notice them both. "I don't recall you two being on the guest list." He spoke referring to the Salvatore twins making Jenna and Elena both look up. Elena was the one to gasp not expecting them to be there. "We're here to talk" Stefan spoke taking the lead whilst Alessia stood next to him not saying anything. "Very well, then" Klaus answered looking to Jenna briefly then vampire speeding up to the top of the cliff before walking over to Alessia and Stefan calmly. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore and Miss Salvatore" He greeted looking to the twins, smirking to Alessia a little. "You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place." Stefan spoke of his plan making Klaus be taken upon surprise a little. Alessia looked over to her old lover in hopes of him reading her mind almost for him to not let Stefan take Jenna's place. "Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women "Klaus began saying before walking towards the two siblings. "Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar." She rolled her eyes to him hearing him talk about another woman in front of her. "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way." Stefan was tired of games not wanting Klaus to waste any more time. "Stefan, you don't need to do this" She pleaded to her brother trying to make him see sense. "You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you." He commented. "Just make the trade. Me for Jenna." Stefan didn't want to play any games with Klaus but Alessia knew he had already made up his mind about it but she knew on the other hand Klaus wouldn't kill her brother.

A few moments later they all walked down the hill to where the Elena and Jenna were waiting. Klaus had a stake in his hand too. "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus spoke referring to Stefan who was ready to sacrifice himself for Elena who was not taking it very well. "Stefan" Elena spoke sadly not wanting to him to give his life away. "It's okay" Still with a stake in his hand Klaus pointed it between Jenna and Stefan. "Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Giving her the choice. "No." He had other ideas of what to do instead. "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice"

In the next moment, Klaus used his vampire spear to stake Stefan in the back causing both Stefan and Alessia scream in pain but causing Stefan to crumble down the ground. Whilst Alessia could bear it enough. "No! Stefan! No!" Elena screamed out watching her boyfriend lying on the ground. Klaus ripped out the stake out of Stefan; s back but leaving enough wood in his back to cause him pain. "I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now,…" Klaus began saying to them but cut it short before snapping Stefan's neck making both Stefan and Alessia to fall to the ground. It was then in that moment he had noticed that what he did to Stefan happened to Alessia as well. He was all caught up in the moment and didn't realize that Alessia was caught in it too. "Alessia!" He gasped looking shocked as he saw her looking motionless on the floor. He appeared at her side in seconds checking to see if she was all okay. "What have you done?" He asked softly to himself referring to Alessia linking herself to Stefan.

Elena had noticed how Klaus was concerned for Alessia it was like he knew her, she couldn't remember Stefan or Damon saying anything to her. "You know Alessia?" The doppelganger asked just being a nosey bitch interfering. "Its none of your business, doppleganger" He snapped coldly before standing back up to return to the ritual that was still happening. "Whenever you're ready, Greta." He commented looking over to Greta who was ready to complete the second part of the ritual. Greta began chanting the next part of the spell that put out the ring of fire that was surrounding Jenna, it was time for her to die. "No." Elena cried not wanting her aunt to die. "Your turn" He turned to Jenna. "No, Jenna, no!" The doppelganger sobbed whilst attempting to get to Jenna but the fire that surrounded her got bigger. Jenna just turned to look at her as a way of letting go. "It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." There was a moment of silence before the two before Jenna used her vampire speed to bite Greta's neck, making Greta scream out in pain. The next moment, Klaus vamp sped over to Jenna staking her in the back pulling her off Greta. Jenna fell to the ground in pain. "Jenna, no!" Elena cried looking to her aunt. "Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." She told her calmly, tears flowing down her face. Klaus flipped Jenna back over onto her back and hunted over to her, staking her in the heart. "No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena cried watching her aunt being killed right in front of her.

Both Alessia and Stefan were starting to regain consciousness from the neck snap, she could still feel a stabbing pain in her back from the stake. She needed to try to get to her brother to pull the stake out of his back so she could too be freed of the pain. Alessia heard a loud groan coming from nearby, she looked to see Stefan on the floor too. He was trying to reach the piece of wood that was in his back although he couldn't pull it out himself. He had noticed Alessia lying on the floor too still in pain. "Lessa?" He questioned looking confused of what happened but could see there was no stake in her. "You got Bonnie to link us together?" He asked his twin, she nodded her head answering the question. "Yes" The Salvatore twins looked around to see Elena who was crying then to see Jenna's dead body with a stake through the heart. She was killed whilst they were out. "No" Stefan shouted as Greta was pouring Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl. "I'm so sorry." He apologized to Elena but she didn't say anything about it just instead placed her finger to her lips to shush Stefan. "Are they going to kill him?" She whispered for only the two of them to hear. "Yes" He answered back.

"It's time" Klaus declared walking over to Elena ready to finish the ritual. The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena, she had looked at him seeing he had extended his hand to her but she ignored him and got to the ground herself walking past Klaus. Ignoring him and making her way to the altar, she looks down at Jenna's dead body for a moment. Klaus took Elena's face in his hand looking at her more closely and so he's she's looking at him. "Thank you, Elena." He commented. "Go to hell" She spat at him with venom. Stefan was continuing to struggle getting up to save Elena but it was no use, he then fell back down to the ground. Too weak to move. Elena stared blankly as she felt Klaus's thangs sinking into her neck, draining all the blood out of her. Alessia watched it from afar, a smirk appeared on her lips as she watched Elena die in front of her eyes. Klaus dropped the dopplegangers body to the ground and started to walk down the steps. "I can feel it. It's happening." He was starting to feel the effects of the curse, he looked at the full moon that seeing it taking place. Alessia could see and hear his bones beginning to crack as he started to transform, his eyes were yellow like a werewolf but had veins under like a werewolf. "Yes. yes" He marveled feeling the wolf take over. She was amazed watching him become a full hybrid. Klaus looked down to his wife seeing how she was happy for him for breaking the curse. Suddenly he was thrown through the air by a powerful force, the flames in the bowl regninted starting Greta. Neither Klaus and Greta knew what was happening, they watched as Bonnie was coming down the hillside chanting a spell. Before Greta can react, Damon sneaked up behind her, snapping her neck. Killing her instantly. Damon knelt and picked up Elena's body picking her up. "No! You were dead" Klaus screamed out in pain from Bonnie's spell she was casting to immobilize him.

Alessia was watching from the ground still unable to move from the the pain both her and Stefan was in. She could feel the stake grazing against her brother's heart. She watched as Bonnie was using her powers against Klaus causing him to scream out in pain. The breaking of Bonnie's was all she could here. Damon pulled out the stake from Stefan's back freeing both from the pain. It took Stefan longer to recover from it when Alessia stood up almost straight after. When getting onto her feet, Alessia almost fell back down. Feeling a little lightheaded that probably was another side effect from the bite. She was watching as Bonnie was about to kill Klaus, she knew Elijah would be coming out soon. Klaus was lying on the ground screaming out in pain, he was at his weakest. She watched as Elijah came out of the shadows. Alessia was having second thoughts about it all but then forget about it, she needed to stop Elijah.

The youngest Salvatore ran over to Klaus and Elijah to stop him. Klaus was shocked to see Elijah, he was the last person he had expected to be here. "Elijah?" He gasped whilst still in pain. "Hello, brother." Elijah greeted in his normal tone before punching his arm into Klaus's chest grabbing hold of heart, gripping it. "Elijah don't!" She begged him grabbing hold of his arm trying to make him let go but it was no use. Klaus considered Alessia's eyes begging her to do something. She could feel his pain almost. "In the name of our family, Niklaus…" Elijah spoke whilst twisting Klaus's heart. "I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus screamed out to him whilst Elijah didn't believe him. "What?" He asked. "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus begged him to listen to him. "They are safe, you know he wouldn't get rid of them" She spoke up backing up Klaus. "Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan yelled over. Both Stefan, Damon and Bonnie was watching the. "Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother." Klaus pleaded making Elijah have second thoughts. "Always and forever" Alessia quoted what the code that the Mikaelson's went by. "Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie threatened them to make Elijah look over to the others. "You'll die." He answered but Bonnie didn't care. "I don't care" Bonnie answered, Elijah looked down at Klaus then back up at Bonnie and Stefan. "I'm sorry" He spoke backing out of the plan. Stefan and Bonnie ran to them trying to stop them. "No!" Alessia knew she stay here and do nothing. She looked to Stefan, looking him right in the eyes. "I'm sorry brother" She spoke with a heavy heart before she fled with Elijah and Klaus, going through the flames. Escaping it all.

Author's note:

We'll soon be going onto season 3 where it will get better. I've got some ideas for the next chapter, that would be focusing more on the werewolf bite. Including a flashback scene with Klaus and Alessia. Do you want to see their romance happening sooner? Or to be dragged out longer until mid-season 3? If you have any flashback ideas or stuff feel free to comment them


	8. As I Lay Dying

The past few days have been a blur for Alessia really one of the many side effects from the werewolf bite that was slowly killing her. Since the night of the ritual sacrifice, Alessia have been lying low. Not wanting to back to the Salvatore Boarding where she would be shunned by her brothers. She had betrayed her brothers most of all to help save Klaus before they could all kill them. She had her reasons for protecting Klaus, she was still in love with him. He was still her husband after all these years and what has happened. Klaus still held her heart, all the time apart showed it. Alessia knew that any day now Klaus would be returning to his human form. Since the full moon came and gone he have remained a wolf. She hopes that she could see and talk to him once last time before the werewolf bite would kill her. Until then she would have to wait. Alessia could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, she pulled her phone out to see it was Stefan calling again. She pushed the ignore button, not wanting to speak to her brother. He had been trying to call her since she disappeared but she has decided to ignore him. Not wanting to answer any questions about Klaus.

Alessia was looking like death, drinking away her life in the Mystic Grill. It seemed like she wasn't the only one either. Beside her was Alaric, who's girlfriend had just died. He was drinking the bar dry as well. She felt someone tap her shoulder making her look to the side, she saw that it was Alaric standing over her. "Alessia! Stefan has been worried sick about you!" He informed sounding concern but she just went back to her drink. "I don't care" She shot back not in the mode. "I know you and Damon got bitten" He commented, before he could say any more Alessia stood to her. It didn't end that well, when standing up she stumbled back looking her balance. Making her fall and land on her but, she felt very lightheaded and weak. Alessia started to cough up blood, showing that it was not good. The bar went silent, all eyes turned on her. "Are you okay?" Various people asked around her. Alaric was at her side, helping to get her on her feet although Alessia just crumbled back on. "Let's get you to your brother?" Alaric interjected picking her up and carrying her bridal style to his car to go to the Salvatore Boarding house. He could see how Alessia was starting to slip in and out of consciousness. Knowing that it wasn't a good sign he hurried.

Stefan locked up Alessia in with Damon where they could do no harm to themselves or others. It was what was best. Alessia was worse than wear than Damon was. They didn't have much time. Both were craving blood, the burning in their throats was unbearable. Alaric went off in search for blood for the two siblings. They could hear people breaking into the house in search for them locking up Alaric in the process. As the door opened Alessia disappeared in a flash leaving the house behind she knew Damon would be soon following. All she could think about was blood.

Stefan had arrived at Alaric's apartment in hope of finding Klaus there, knowing that time was running out for his siblings he needed to find Klaus. When arriving at the apartment he found Katherine first. "Hello, Katherine." He greeted, she was not happy one bit. "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" She got up from the bed and walked to him, complaining that Klaus was not dead and needed to know why. "We ran into complications." The complications were harder to explain. "Complications?" She questioned bitchery. "Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" He didn't have time to waste listening to Katherine complaining why she was not free yet. The two vampires heard some footsteps approaching the apartment door, Katherine pushed him against the wall motioning him to be quiet. Klaus and Elijah walked through the door. "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine spoke as she walked out with Stefan right beside her, trying to cover her back. "You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus commented looking to Stefan wanting to know why he was here. "I need your help...For my sister and brother." Hearing Stefan speaking of Alessia being in trouble he froze for a moment. "What's happened to Alessia?" He asked concernly. "She's got bitten by Tyler Lockwood, she's not got long now" Stefan looked sadden knowing his sister didn't have long left. Klaus knew he needed to find Alessia before it was too late. He was not going to lose her again, when he has only just got her back. He knew that she would be at the stage of the bite that causes them to hallucinate. A place came to thought of where she could be, if she would have flashback it would be to that time. "Stay here!" He compelled Stefan, he had plans for Stefan although it would wait till later. Klaus had to go and find Alessia right away.

Flashback to 1864 –

Alessia was in the middle of having a massive argument with her father. The two disagreed on everything as usual, never agreeing. Things have never been good between them but now it was worse. Klaus Mikaelson was visiting Mystic Falls where he stumbled across an argument happening in the Town Square between a father and daughter. The blonde-haired beauty caught his eye, making him stop and take a second look. She was something else. She had fire, not afraid to talk back to her father. "You will marry him girl! I will make sure of it" Her father spat with venom, forcing the young girl into a marriage she didn't agree with. "I don't want to be with him father, I've seen how he whores himself with another woman. I don't want to in a marriage with someone like that" She was trying to reason with him but it was no use, her father was amendment. "You will you do what I say for the sake of the family" Since Damon had come back early with the war the Salvatore name was starting to be ruined, it needed to be built strong again. "But father…" She started to say but was cut off. Her father raised a hand to her, slapping her face hard enough to leave a mark. "Stupid girl" He muttered in annoyance before walking away leaving Alessia in shock of what happened. She put her hand to her mouth automatically feeling a searing pain, she looked and saw blood. He had cut her lip with his ring when he had slapped her. It took everything in Klaus not to go and tear off the man's head for laying a hand on her.

Straight after Klaus approached Alessia who was still in shock what happened, seeing it all unfolded. "Are you okay" He spoke softly not wanting to scare her. "I'm fine, it's nothing… I just fell over" She stuttered lying about all of it "I saw what happened, you don't need to lie to me" Klaus sat her down on a bench nearby to talk to her. He could see the look in her face was the same as his was when Mikael had beaten. He could feel his pain. Alessia was still crying, it was not the first time her father have done something like this. She knew if she didn't go through with the marriage it would only get worse. "Don't cry love" Klaus placed his hand on her cheek gently wiping away her tears away. Alessia looked up at him, their eyes locked for a few moments. The two of them could feel a connection, a spark ignited. It was unexplainable, neither of them felt like this before. "I don't want to be forced into marrying someone, I want to be able to make my own choices. Not some founder that my father choices" She was worrying about it all, wanting to make her own changes. An idea came into Klaus's head of how to help her, something that he hasn't done before. "You don't have to marry him. Come with me and leave this town behind. I can take you away from it all, show you the world and all it offers. Bourbon Street in the French Quarter in New Orleans, one of my favorite places in the world. Surrounded by food, music art, culture. I can show it all to you if you come with me in return of keeping me company" He explained offering her an opportunity of a lifetime, wanting to show her the world.

Alessia was gob smacked by his offer. He was a stranger the two have not even exchanged names yet and he was ready to offer to take her away from everything. In return of nothing. Alessia was born and raised in Mystic Falls, she grew up hearing stories of the world. Of all the countries and places, dreaming that she could one day leave the town behind and go see it. And now she has the dance to. "I don't even know your name" She chuckled, watching as he nodded his head and smiled back to her. "Of course, right. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Klaus" He introduced himself to her with a smile on his face waiting to hear what her name was. "Alessia Salvatore" She smiled back at him feeling a lot happier now. She thought through her head of his offer, thinking of the pros and cons to it. For the last few months she has been ignored by her two brothers, they were too busy with Katherine pierce. It was like she didn't exist in their eyes. Maybe they wouldn't notice if she left…

After thinking it through she came to a conclusion about the offer. Alessia wanted a change, get away. Maybe this was her chance of a second chance before being forced into a marriage she didn't want. "I'll come with you on one condition, we'll be friends. I don't want to be tied down to marriage just yet. I want to live my life first" She accepted his offer. Klaus was grinning happy that that she would be leaving with him. Alessia left a note to her brothers, explaining that she didn't want to be forced into marriage and that she needed to get away for a while. The two of them left Mystic Falls and didn't look back. They travelled the world together, starting off just as friends then soon became more.

~ End of flashback ~

Klaus arrived at the Town's place the place where Alessia and Klaus first met back in 1864. He arrived in Mystic Falls following a lead that Katherine Pierce but had overlooked an argument between a father and daughter that turned sour. It was the day that he saved her and they soon fell in love after. It was hard to spot Alessia from the crowd, it seemed that today was a screening of Gone with the wind. And half of the town turned up for it. Scanning around he spotted Alessia staggered through the crowd, he knew she didn't have to long. Alessia was craving blood it was all she could think about, she was fighting every urge not to tear of everyone's head to drain them dry. She was starting to hallucinate, seeing people from her past. She didn't know what was real or not. Klaus appeared at her side within seconds grabbing her arm gently. "Alessia! I've been looking for you" He spoke worriedly looking at her closely seeing that she did not look too good. "Klaus, is it you?" She asked looking at him not knowing if it was him or not. Alessia started to cough up blood, she was starting to feel quite light headed. "I'm dying Nik, I don't want to die" She sobbed feeling him grab her before she could fall, he took hold of her to carry her bridal style. He could smell rotting flesh coming from her bite, he pulled up her sleeve to see the bite looking worst for ware. "You're not dying tonight" He reassured her. Using his vampire speed Klaus took her to Alaric's apartment where he would cure her.

Ignoring Stefan and Katherine he took her straight to the bed, lying her down on it carefully. He then went and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her. Soothing her. "I love you Nik! I've never stopped loving you" She admitted truthfully looking at his face, if she was going to die then at least she would die in his arms. "You're not going to die" He reassured her softly, gently lifting Alessia's head up. Without a second thought, he bit into his wrist, and put it to Alessia's mouth. "Come on love, drink" He told her, Alessia smelled his blood. She started to drink his blood, after a few sips she wanted more of it. Alessia took hold of his wrist, draining his blood. A smile appeared on his lips, feeling Alessia's drinking his blood. He knew that she would be all fine, he kissed her on the forehead gently. After she had enough Alessia stopped drinking his blood, feeling a lot better she looked to see Klaus smiling down at her. "Nik" She breathed looking around to see where she was realizing she was back in Alaric's apartment. "I love you too Alessia, will you take me back?" He smiled at his wife waiting to see if she would take him back. "Of course, I will" She beamed kissing him on the lips. Nearly dying have given her a second look on things, the important one being Klaus. "You still got your rings" He noted looking at the wedding ring that hang on her necklace and the engagement ring on her opposite hand. "As do you" She grinned looking to his wedding ring on his hand. "Let's make things right again" He smiled, taking off Alessia's to take the ring. He took her left hand, slipping the wedding ring on her ring finger and then the engagement ring.

Alessia took a little nap to recover from the werewolf bite, she got up from the bed seeing that Klaus wasn't there. 'He must be in the other room?' She thought to herself. Alessia went and took a shower to feel clean and refreshed, she changed into clothes that Klaus left her and did her hair and makeup. When she was already she walked into the main room seeing something she wouldn't expect. Stefan sitting on the floor draining a blood bag dry and surrounded by many empty ones. Then Elijah lying on the floor daggered. Alessia looked to Klaus looking for answers. "Nik what is going on?" She huffed wanting to know what had happened whilst she was out of it. "Long story love" Klaus went on and explained to Alessia everything, his plan of finding werewolves that including Stefan. She wasn't too keen on Stefan being used as Klaus's pawn but he had a reason to it.

The three of them were leaving Mystic Falls behind on search for werewolves, Klaus wanted to create a hybrid army. God knows why. Alessia went back to the Boarding House to pack up all her stuff and Stefan's. All what they would need whilst they were gone. When passing Damon's room, she looked and saw Elena and Damon lying on his bed. It seemed that they were very close for anyone's liking. She watched as the doppelganger kissed Damon behind Stefan's back. A smirk appeared on her lips seeing how Elena was already over Stefan quickly, showed how much a bitch she was. Alessia left right after arriving at warehouse where Stefan was, she put the bags into the back of Klaus's car seeing Klaus was getting Elijah's coffin with the others. She went to stand beside her brother seeing Elijah's desiccated body in front of them. "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus spoke with a heavy heart before closing the coffin door and ordering people he compelled. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." The two men put Elijah's coffin with the others. "It won't be long" She reassured him referring to reuniting the Mikaelson family once more. They turned and walked over to Stefan whose phone buzzed and then her's, it was Damon wondering where they were. The twins just ignored the text. "So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus referred to Katherine who they sent over with the blood. "You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan pointing out the obvious. "Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Alessia knew that Klaus wasn't done with Katherine yet, he still had 500 years of revenge yet.

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked when walking to the Mikaelson couples. "All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, she noticed that it seemed a bit too weird of her brother and Klaus. "Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan was eager to leave already tired of what was happening. "Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." The Salvatore twins turned to see a girl was walking out from behind a crate. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." Klaus spoke to the girl before turning to look at Stefan, Alessia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in a huff almost. Of course, Klaus would compel a young girl to use a food, it was his style. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal...that you'll be of use to me." He bit into the girl's neck and starting to drink her blood before stopping. " I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." The girl was for Stefan to drink from. Klaus then released her, the girl ran away screaming. Stefan went off and stopped her, biting into her neck drinking her blood until she was dead. Stefan looked to Klaus. "Now we can go"


	9. The Birthday

Months have passed since Alessia had left mystic Falls with Klaus and her brother Stefan in search for werewolves. At first, she was confused of why Klaus was so adamant on finding werewolves then he told her his plan he had come up with. To build his own hybrid army. She didn't understand why he needed his own army since he was now the strongest and most powerful being. To need no one to protect him. She kept these thoughts to herself of course not wanting to say something wrong and have Klaus question where her loyalty lies. If it came and she sees how Klaus's plan is backfiring, then she would step in and do something about it. Until then she would have to wait and see. Her summer have been spent on the road, travelling thousands of miles across different states. Following leads to where werewolf packs could be, since werewolves are now becoming an extinct species. Being hunted down by humans, vampires or people not breaking the curses and becoming ones. As each lead goes to a dead end she could see how Klaus was growing more and more frustrated. Whilst Stefan on the other hand was continuing to be Klaus's slave doing whatever he says, to kill anyone. She could see as each kill the more humanity was slipping away. Alessia is becoming more worried for her brother's humanity not wanting him to become a ripper again. It took many decades for both her and Lexi to bring him back, she didn't want to do it again. This latest lead that they were following was in Tennessee where a werewolf Ray Sutton would be. Hopefully he would lead them to his werewolf pack. They would wait and see.

Alessia was on her phone, scrolling through Instagram and then snapchat. Watching other people snapchat stories and then using different snapchat filters on herself, Stefan and then Klaus. The two of them wasn't so happy about it you can say the least. Klaus was near to losing his tiff. the tip of the iceberg to it was Alessia switching between songs. He's had enough. "Alessia as much I've enjoyed you choosing the songs on this road trip. There's just so much Ariana Grande and Ed Sheeran songs I can handle" He complained sounding irritated continuing on. "Don't get me started on the selfies" He added which was all true. Alessia turned to look over to Klaus. "How Rude!" She glared at him.  .  (Full house quote 3) Stefan in the back was amused by it. "I'm sure Stefan will agree" He added waiting for Stefan to say something. "Yeah" Stefan mumbled not saying much to it. "Its decided then…" He declared stopping half way, reaching over Klaus took Alessia's phone from her hands and throwing it out of the car window. The iPhone smashing to bits by an oncoming car. Alessia was shocked by what he did not thinking he would do it. "What the hell that's my phone" Alessia argued looking pissed off to say the least. "You can have my phone" Stefan interjected handing her his phone to keep her quiet for the time being. "Thanks Stef" She grinned to him but sent Klaus a scowl. When unlocking Stefan's phone, she had noticed how his background was of him and Elena, his photos were full of Elena. One thing that had intrigued her when stalking through his phone was his text messages like hers they were full of ones from Damon asking where they were. Unlike hers there was hundreds of ones from Elena. Alessia froze for a moment in disbelief almost. 'How can Elena be sending him text when she's dead?' Alessia thought to herself. 'Maybe she wasn't dead all along'. Alessia looked over to her twin when Klaus was focused on driving, sending him a message through twin telepathy almost. That she knew what he was hiding. Alessia knew she couldn't let Klaus know since he was full on board thinking that the doppelganger was dead.

Klaus had talked her through his plan of action to see if Ray Sutton is inside of the house or not. Plan A was to get invited in and then Plan B was to use brute force aka Stefan. It has been the same as the last places they have stopped at. "Rudy! Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you" They could hear the voice of someone calling a lost dog, it must be one of the people who lives in the house. Klaus looked to her seeing if she was ready and knew what to do, she nodded her head in answer. The two Mikaelson's appeared in front of the woman making her jump in surprise, not knowing that they are there. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus spoke apologizing in a fake American accent, Alessia laughed a little hearing him. "Can I help you?" The woman asked looking to them both. "Yeah, my car hmm, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh we feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" He lied going through any cover up story he normally used. "Don't you have a cell phone?" She asked them but the two shook their heads in response. "Huh, yeah…" Klaus began to say before pulling out his phone he purposely turned off. "Battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone." He lied trying to gain her trust enough to be invited in, Alessia wanted to laugh a little at him saying he wasn't a serial killer but kept a straight face for the act. "What about your phone?" She could see that the woman wasn't believing that both their batteries had died at the same time. "It got smashed because Nik here decided to throw my phone out of the car window" She pointed out truthfully glaring at Klaus who stood beside her trying to look innocent in it all. "I don't know what you're talking about" Klaus answered back. The woman chuckled a little watching the two of them have their little squabble. "Sure" The woman sighed agreeing. "Soo, we can come in?" Klaus asked giving a fake smile to draw her in. "No, I'll get you the phone and I'll bring it out to you" She wasn't sorft enough to left them inside of the house. Alessia watched as Klaus's face turned sour, he wasn't happy one bit. "I thought your country folks were supposed to be more trusting." he spoke in annoyance going back to his normal accent instead of the fake American one he had been using. "I'm from Florida." The woman shot back to him. "Well, that explains it. "He appeared in front of her grabbing her throat and compelling her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." He threatened, soon compelling their way into the house.

When entering the house there was a voice speaking out thinking it was the other woman. "bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." She commented, when turning around she had noticed the three of them walking in. Klaus was holding the nape of the woman's neck with one hand, she was sobbing in fear. "What's going on?" The woman asked shakenly. "Please don't be alarmed. We were told Ray Sutton lives here." The three of them have been chasing leads all summer to find in, she could see that the two women knew who he was and where he was. "He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." Alessia hoped that they knew where he was and for this not to end a dead end like all the others. She was starting to lose hope. It was the end of the summer, end of months of searching for werewolves without finding one. Alessia looked over to Klaus those if he had something up his sleeve to get these humans to tell them what they knew. "But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Klaus had a cunning grin on his face when the humans didn't answer his question. "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm." He smiled watching the other woman run out of the window to open the front door in hope of escaping. As predicted Stefan was there standing in the doorway. Trapping them in. "Aaah!" The woman screamed in fright. Klaus still had the blonde woman in front of him, using as a pawn. "I love it when they run!" He grinned his thick British accent coming out. "He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41" The woman had given up seeing that they were outnumbered with three of us and only being two of them. "Thank you, my love." Klaus touched the woman's hair to comfort a little before using her. "Now, may my friend come in?" He asked softly referring to Stefan who have yet to be invited in "Yes." She cried Stefan entering the house after but stopping waiting for Klaus's next command.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus asked looking over to Alessia knowing that she would be craving blood soon enough. Since the werewolf bite a few months ago she had been feeling craving blood more than before. Alessia nodded her head to him in answer. Klaus pushed the first woman to Stefan "Kill this one quickly." He told him before looking to the other woman. "And make that one suffers. I'll be in the car." With that Klaus left the house with a grin on his face. "Please don't!" The woman sobbed knowing what was going to happen. Stefan just looked at her as his face was beginning to transform. His eyes becoming black as the veins appeared under his eyes. He bit into the woman's neck all could be heard was the screaming of the two women. Alessia didn't say anything but had a grin on her lips as she turned to the other woman ready to drain her dry. Using her vampire speed, she appeared in front of her, she picked her up and bit into her neck. Drinking her of all her blood. The Salvatore twins drank both woman dry and left behind of all that they had done. Showing that they had been there...

When they were done, they went back the car where Klaus was waiting for them. As usual Stefan went and sat in the backseat not saying anything going back to his brooding self. Probably feeling remorse for what they had done, killing those two women in cold blood. Alessia went and sat in the passenger seat beside Klaus, he had turned to her. "Feeling much better, love?" He asked smiling to her. "Much better" She nodded her head smiling back at her. "You got a little something" Klaus told her motioning to the blood that was still left around from earlier. He licked his finger and used it to wipe away the blood from her face. "All gone" He smirked their faces were becoming closer and closer. She could almost feel his breath on her face. Alessia then remembered that Stefan was still in the car which meant she and Klaus couldn't get too close. She was just stuck in the moment and shaped back into reality remembering. She moved away from Klaus's face turning her attention away. "Let's go to Toll" She announced with fake excitement Alessia couldn't wait for them to be done with their road trip to find werewolves. The past few months they have spent on a wild goose chase, endless hours in cars and then staying in cheap motels. She couldn't wait to go to a grand hotel and spend the day shopping in expensive shops. Buying clothes and make up for no reason because she could. For now, she was stuck on an endless road trip with Klaus and her twin brother who was on the verge of becoming a full-blown ripper again. Alessia could see how lately he's barely holding it together. It was like Stefan was broken once more.

|| Meanwhile with Damon and Alaric

A silver car pulled up in front of the Tennessee farm house, outstepped both Damon and Alaric. The two were following a lead on Stefan and Alessia's whereabouts, they had been secretly tracking the two siblings down for months. Being one or two steps back. Damon's phone began to ring, after looking at it he pressed it to voicemail not wanting to answer it. "Elena?" Alaric asked turning to his best friend but Damon just made a face at him in response. "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are." He was trying to talk sense to Damon but it seemed liked it didn't work out. "Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Andie was helping them to find leads which lead them here. "Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there?" Alaric hated lying to Elena since Jenna's death he had been living there, she looked at him like a father figure. Even though he wasn't much of one these days. "Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked whilst looking around the farm. "You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything." He added. "Mm-mm." Damon agreed with Alaric. "It's quiet." They could both sense something wasn't right "Yeah. Too quiet." He knew as of much that quiet wasn't good thing when checking out leads. Alaric took the lead when entering the house whilst Damon was a bit weary at first whether he could go in. He tested the door with his foot first but it was free for him to walk in. No need to be invited in meaning that the residents living there was dead. "

Oh yeah" as they entered the house both noticed straight away that something was no right as predicted earlier it was way to quiet. Looking around at the house bloody handprints were covered around the wall with smear marks. Leading into the sitting room where the found the bodies of the two-woman sitting upright on the living room couch. Almost looking as if they were watching TV but wasn't. "Ugh. Vampire for sure" Alaric muttered examine the bodies. "Stefan and Alessia for sure" Damon answered without a second thought. Looking at the two bodies of the dead woman he felt somewhat guilty in a way. "How do you know?" Alaric was curious to know why Damon knew for sure that it was them. "It's their signature, mostly Stefan's. There's a reason why people call them the Ripper Twins. Especially with what happened back in Monterey" He told his friend who was unknown to the twin's darkest moments. "Monterey?" He didn't know what Damon meant by it but could see if was important information. "Back in 1919 the two of them wiped out an entire migrant village in one night" Alaric was shocked by how the two of them could do something like that he hadn't though Alessia could. "For Stefan, he feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. It's the damndest thing." Damon lifted his leg and wobbled it on the first woman's knee with his foot before hitting it. "He put the bodies back together." Her head fell off onto the floor in front of them. "Back together?" Alaric was horrified finding Stefan's true intentions. "Definitely Stefan." Damon answered "Alessia isn't as bad as Stefan with her she's never needed to switch it off to feel no remorse. She just puts it behind her, like me"

~~ Back to Alessia

Alessia had only enough time to take and shower and get ready before heading back on the road. If they weren't quick enough they may miss their lead on finding Ray Sutton. She had told the two of them her plan she had thought together since it was her time be the bait. Alessia arrived at the bar she looked up at the sign before going in checking to see if it was the right bar. Stefan had already gone inside and compelled all the people ready for later if things didn't go as planned or straight forward with Ray. Something you learn is always to have a plan B or C.

All eyes were on her as she made her way to the bar. The low life men saw their latest prey. She could hear the men whistling as she walked and Klaus growing protectively front outside. Instead of shooting daggers at them she kept her head held high and eyes on the prize. When arriving at the bar she kept still waiting for their wolf. She heard someone come up beside her leaning on the bar looking at her closely. Alessia could sense the presence of a werewolf entering the bar, could it be the wolf that they had been looking for? Hopefully it was after all these months of searching. She could bet her chances that he would head first over to the bar and hit on her. Like all the other low lives were doing. She was being mobbed by men since she was the only woman around. She could sense the werewolf heading to the direction she was at without looking. Alessia waited for him to come to her, as she had expected the werewolf was at her side. Staring her closely, taking in her beauty. He and most men was probably thinking what a woman like her was doing in a biker bar like this one. "Hey there beautiful" The man complimented with a wink. Alessia just looked up at him and then back to the bar vaguely noticing his presence. "The name is way" He added with another wink. A mischievous smirk appeared on her lips as she heard the name. 'Bingo' Alessia thought to herself, they had found their wolf. She turned to look back at him. "I'm Alessia. I've heard quite a few things about you Ray" She revealed smirking to him, he seemed a bit confused and taken back a little.

"You see I've been searching for you, and now I have found you" Alessia mused grinning. "I don't know what you're talking about woman" he began to say stepping away from her. Using her vampire speed, she appeared in front of him, stopping him from leaving. "I'm not letting you leave Ray" She informed, it seemed he could sense something was wrong. "You vampire bitch…" Ray began to say cursing her but was cut off by Klaus appearing beside Alessia. "That is no way to speak to a lady" Klaus retaliated protective over his wife. "Who are you?" Ray questioned. "I think you should apologies to my wife here before I lose my temper and do something that I won't regret" He threatened waiting for an apology but instead Ray spat at him. "Bullshit" He cursed. Alessia could see that Klaus was done with playing nice, his anger was coming out. Ray turned around and started to walk away but was stopped by Stefan who arrived just in time. "I wouldn't do that." Stefan commented pushing way back to the counter. "Vampires" Ray spoke. "You're swifty swift Ray! Yes! My girl and my friend here are vampires. He compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus declared grinning as he boasted what he was. "You what?" Ray asked looking confused. "A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of _me_. Now you are being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray! I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus got to business of why they were here and wanted him. "You can't compel me, it won't work." He answered thinking he was safe. Klaus looked to Stefan motioning it was time for plan B. Stefan pulled out something of his back pocket before motioning to the bar man. "Can you bring out the darts please? " He asked before turning back to Ray. "Tell you what Ray, we're goanna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfs bane." Stefan pulled out a pouch of wolfs bane pouring it into his and crushing it with his fingers. "Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus declared grinning.

It has been a fair few hours since Stefan started to get answers from Ray and not got any luck. It seemed like Ray was loyal to his pack, keeping their secret. Alessia was sat at the bar on one of the old bar stools she had her feet resting on Klaus who was sat beside her. The two have gone through a bottle or two of bourbon between them. "I'm bored" She complained before sighing. Looking over to her brother she could see him still torturing Ray by throwing vervain darts at him. All the people in the bar were acting like normal not noticing anything unusual happening. Ignoring ray screaming every so often. "He'll give in sooner or later till then we wait" Klaus told her he too was becoming annoyed that they have gotten nothing out of him yet. "Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." She heard her brother saying to Ray but it seemed he didn't want to. "I can't." Ray answered. "I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan told him motioning to Klaus who was in charge of him.

A woman walked over to Klaus with a message. "Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house." The woman told him telling what she had heard. It seemed like Stefan had eavesdropped and heard it too. "Well, thank you Claudine. You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Klaus smiled looking back her whilst Alessia rolled her eyes and huffed. "Who was she?" She commented spitting with a bit of venom. He had learnt the woman's name. "Nobody, just people I use for information" He reassured before continuing. "You're my only girl, the only one that matters" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek softly. Stefan coughed a little making his presence known. The past few months he had seen his sister and Klaus becoming closer to each other. At first it angered him a lot but now he was more okay with it as he could see how Klaus made his sister happier. Something he haven't seen in a long time.

"Our brother still on our trail?" He asked Klaus motioning to what he had overheard. "He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus told them standing up and started to walk away. "Nik" Alessia called trying to stop him but it seemed like Stefan had beaten her to it by grabbing Klaus's arm "No, no, no! Let me handle it." He told him both Alessia and Klaus looked to Stefan a bit confused. "Why should I let you leave?" Klaus had a point. Alessia knew that if Damon got to Stefan who wouldn't let him leave again. "Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan pointed out. "Do I?" Klaus questioned, she agreed with him. "You saved my sister and brother's life; I'm at your service." He answered blankly. "Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun? "Klaus pointed out Ray with a big smile on his face. She looked and saw Ray chained to the wall covered with darts. She rolled her eyes at Klaus's amusement being used to it by now. "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan then left leaving them to get answers from Ray. "He'll be back" She reassured him before going back to grab her drink.

Klaus was continuing to torture Ray. In the time that Stefan have been gone they have managed to get answers out of Ray. The ones that Stefan couldn't get out of. Klaus was better at torturing answers out of people than Stefan was. Ray was now lying on his back on the pool table bleeding out from the wolfs bane darts and where they had cut open him with dagger laced in wolfs bane. "It's time" Klaus informed her motioning to him turning Ray. She watched closely. Intrigued by it. "Okay, it's a three-step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus informed way calmly. "I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" He still didn't get it , the reason why he was still alive? "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus marled cutting opening his wrist and making Ray Drink his blood. "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, attaboy!" He laughed grinning a little but became serious as he saw Stefan arrive. Alessia too turned to look at her brother. What are you going to do now?" Ray asked looking up to Klaus. "It's time for step two, Ray." Without another word, Klaus twisted Rays neck snapping it and killing him. "You're back" Alessia could see how Stefan was looking unemotionally, she knew something had happened when he was gone. Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked. "Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." She did begin to wonder how long Klaus was going to string Stefan around with them.

As much as she loved her brother she didn't really want to spend every day of her life with him just following behind them. Klaus had to let him go at one point. "Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Alessia was concerned for her twin, she knew something must of happened when he went to speak to Damon. Stefan had to do something to get Damon off their backs even if it meant causing more damage. "You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Alessia looked over to Klaus seeing that he wasn't fooled by Stefan's act and could see right through, it only meant he had to push further to break through Stefan. Even if it meant she would be hurt in the process. Alessia knew she needed to get some air, the bar was starting to suffocate her. That and the tension that was between her brother and her lover. "I'm going to go out for air" Stefan told them then left the bar, the two knew he wouldn't run off because of the vow. "Now I have you all to myself" Klaus marveled smiling at Alessia taking hold her hand he pulled her closer towards him. He kissed her on the lips

After the kiss, broke Alessia felt a tingeing sensation on her lips, still feeling the warmth and tenderness. She put her fingers to her lips for a moment hovering over. It was their first kiss for a while as Stefan was always hanging around whenever the couple was together. Not wanting Stefan to find out what connection Alessia and Klaus had with one and another. The pair decided to keep the connection, romance under a wrap for the time being. "I've missed this, us my love" Klaus smiled fondly. "I have too" She admitted smiling back to him, only if they could have more moments like these more often. "Although I should say this isn't really the best place or setting" She motioned around to the low life's who were all crowded around tables inside the bar and then back to Ray who was lying unconscious on the pool table. "Dead body and all" Alessia chuckled sarcastically shaking her head for a moment. "After we find the pack and I start to make more hybrids, I promise to take you anywhere you like. Maybe even New Orleans, see how it's changed" He answered promising her escapism like he did when they first met all those years ago. Alessia cut him off almost after hearing him speak of wanting to go to New Orleans. Her first thought was of Marcel and how he was King now, Alessia knew it was best for Klaus not to know that Marcel was alive and how New Orleans is no. "N-of, not New Orleans. Somewhere else… maybe Paris" She stuttered at first before continuing smiling at the thought of going to Paris that was one of their favorite places before. Klaus was obvious to Alessia being admitted and acted weird around New Orleans

"Let's get out of here" He was about to lead her out of the bar before remembering Ray who he needed to bring him along. Klaus huffed under his breath in annoyance for a moment. "I need to go and get Ray to bring him along" Klaus kissed Alessia one last time on the cheek before letting go off her hand. "I'll be out in the car" Alessia told him and walked of out the bar. She had noticed Stefan ending a phone call with someone she could see by the look on his face he was barely holding it together. His emotions were still there under all the brooding and looking like a shell of a person. Alessia appeared at her twin's side wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a hug knowing he needed one. She could see he was on the verge of crying like he was saying goodbye almost. "Stefan, I know" She spoke quietly for only him to hear wanting him to know she was on his side. He didn't know what she meant. "I know Elena is alive" Alessia needed to be sure that she was right and waited for Stefan to give a sign that she was. Stefan nodded his head to her question making her theory right. Klaus had no idea, it needed to stay that way. If he found out she didn't know what he would do but it wouldn't be good.

When Klaus arrived back to the car getting in he had noticed that Alessia wasn't there sitting beside him in the car like normal. Turning around to look in the back he saw Alessia curled up on the backseat with her head resting on Stefan's lap. A smile appeared on his face watching how peaceful she was sleeping. All the travelling was catching up with her, she needed to rest for a while.

Author's Note:

I can't believe that The Originals will be ending next year marking the end of the TVD/TO universe, spending 8 years watching it. An end of an era. I just hope it ends with a happy ending but we'll see. I need more Joseph Morgan in my life xD


	10. The Hybrid

The sun was rising in sky, the beginning of a new day. Everything was silent nobody else but them and nature. Alessia could feel the heat seeping through from the humidity in the air. Everywhere was covered by woodland stretched out for miles and miles in the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee. It was the place where if Ray was telling the truth, they would find a pack of werewolves. Getting ready for the full moon that was happening tonight. The perfect time and place to find a pack of werewolves. It feels like that they have been walking for hours from where they left the car to go on foot. Since it was the best way to go about it since it they came by car they would be heard from a mile away. Alessia was beginning to grow tired from all of the walking, not understanding why Klaus said that they weren't allowed to use their vampire speed to get there. It would be a lot quicker and save effort. "Are where there yet?" She wondered asking the same question she'd been asking for the last hour but this time unlike all the others one answered. "Nearly, patience love" Klaus reassured looking over to Alessia who was following sluggishly behind them. Alessia was wearing a casual outfit, a white nirvana shirt with pink outlines, pair of light blue ripped shorts, she had her long sleeved blue checkered shirt tied around her waist paired with black and white trainer shoes. She had ditched her leather jacket back in the car since it was too hot to be wearing it.

Stefan had been carrying Ray's unconscious body on his shoulders for hours since he still have not woken up yet. She wondered why it was taking longer than normally takes, maybe it takes longer as it's a hybrid transition. Who knows? "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus directed to Stefan who seemed to be struggling now. "I'm fine" Her brother quickly respond not wanting to make conversation with Klaus, unlike her. Stefan was still trying to ignore Klaus as much as he could. "You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down…" She giggled hearing Klaus see her brother as a damsel in distress. "I could need a sit down, something to eat or drink too" She butted in nothing to them she was starting to get tired now. "You could do a Stefan diet and eat Bambi?" Alessia scowled at Klaus for him thinking she could eat an animal if she was hungry. "I'm not eating animals, not after watching Bambi" She pointed out, after watching Bambi she vowed not to eat one. "I did try the Stefan diet years ago but I couldn't go a week, Lexi was the one who outlasted me on it" The thirst for blood was too much for her to control not outlasting the urge. She knew it took Stefan years to control his urge for blood to feed on animals something she didn't want to do herself. Alessia had noticed how Stefan got a bit unforgettable when she had mentioned Lexi's name, it seemed a bit strange. She shot him a frown but shook if off.

Her brother was still not interested in making conversation with Klaus since it was always her who talked to him whilst Stefan stayed brooding. "You know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chit chat, it'd be great." Stefan pointed out sounding fed up. "So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." A giggle escaped her lips as Klaus spoke about Stefan brooding which was true. That was all he have done since coming on the trip. "Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan shot him down but she agreed with him, all this werewolf hunting was getting boring. "Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus commented as they arrived at the campsite. Where lots of people were all gathered setting up camp. 'We've found our wolves' she thought to herself, smirking a little. Everyone stopped to look at them as they walked into the camp. Stefan was the one who went ahead in front, walking towards them before putting Ray onto the ground. One woman rushed over to Ray concernedly. "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" The woman panicked for the health of her friend looking up to Stefan not knowing who he was. Both Klaus and Alessia walked over together to them. "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He introduced himself to them with a twisted smirk on his face waiting to see how long it would take them to figure it out. "You're the hybrid." The woman spoke, Alessia turned to look at Klaus seeing he was smiling seeing how people fear him "You've heard of me. Fantastic.

The three of them sat down on a large rock that was nearby, she was sat in the middle of both Klaus and Stefan just in case anything happened. The wolves were all gathered in front of them, all weary and scared of them. Not knowing what will happen to them. Klaus was giving one of his speeches talking about what it is like being a hybrid. She could see how he proud he was of it, having all of the power. Everything he's always wanted in his grasp, but Alessia knew the real reason why he wanted to create an army of hybrids. Not for power but for protection. Protection against Mikael. He was still out there somewhere. A few years back Alessia heard through one of her sources that Mikael had been desiccated and locked up by a Bennett witch. Alessia knew it wasn't safe until Mikael was fully dead. Klaus knew it too. "It's fascinating, actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." He marveled boasting to them. Soon after saying that Ray woke up gasping for air. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus promoted. Ray was confused of what was happening seeing all his other wolves friends surrounding them. "What's happening to me?" He asked confused of why he was feeling like he was. Klaus looked to Alessia for a favor. "Alessia would you like to do the honors?" He offered guesting for her to help with the neck stage.

Alessia stood up from the rock in front of all of the others. "Is there anyone who is human?" She declared looking through the crowd to see if there was any humans out of the lot. "Your friend Ray here needs human blood to complete his transition of vampire" She pointed out looking to Ray for a moment before continuing "If he doesn't get it, he will die" She announced, people were shocked. "What shall it be?" She grinned cunningly almost like she was not in the act, that she was enjoying it. Stefan looked to his twin for a moment raising a brow surprised she was on board with Klaus's plan. Klaus got up and stood next to his wife joining in to finding a dog body for them to use. "Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" He pondered looking around until his eyes fell upon a human in the crowd, he looked to Alessia almost telling her what do to next. She nodded her head to him knowing what to do. The Salvatore sister rushed over to the human grabbing him and biting into his forearm, drinking a little of his blood. Making sure to leave enough for the other hybrids. She forced the human down and put his bleeding wrist over Rays mouth. "Drink up Ray" Alessia muttered forcing him to drink the humans blood. The woman who stood up to Klaus earlier was ready to attack them but Klaus was there to take care of it. He strangled her. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Klaus told her making everyone aware that they had no choice. "I'd rather die than be a vampire." The woman retlaitated making Klaus get pissed off. "Wrong choice." He muttered biting into his wrist and giving her his blood. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus chuckled before twisting her neck and killing the wolf girl. "Okay, who's next?" Klaus looked around his eyes were glowing yellow and his thangs were out. Alessia was startled for a moment not used to seeing his hybrid eyes and face, he looked more powerful. It was because he was.

For the past half an hour Klaus had been feeding his blood and killing all of the werewolves into the campsite. Transitioning them to hybrids. The human that they was using as a blood bag was already looking zombified. Klaus had given the human his blood and completed him to complete the dirty work. "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're goanna need you when the rest of them wake up." He compelled the human. Alessia was looking around at all of the unconscious people lying scattered on the floor of the campsite. When her eyes had fallen upon Rays body she noticed straight away something was not right. Ray was grabbing and holding his body shivering. "They're dead. They're all dead." Ray muttered out loud. "Nik!" Alessia called turning to Klaus who too had noticed something was not right, he was at . "Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus noted when looking at Ray seeing that this shouldn't be happening. "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Her brother pointed out pondering a little for why Klaus wanted to make hybrids. "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus answered, she could see that Stefan wanted to find out more. "For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked adding on. "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." The truth was that Klaus wanted to make an army of hybrids as protection for himself that was why.

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan pointed out for what he and Alessia were thinking. "Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Alessia laughed a little at Klaus's comment of Stefan's brooding. "I agree, Stef you need to live a little. Stop all the brooding. It's starting to get boring" She admitted having felt sick of Stefan's brooding all summer. He needed to get over it. "That's why you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan laughed but Klaus didn't comment back after hearing Alessia's cutting them off. "Umm guys, you need to look at this. "She pointed out to Ray next to them, he was getting worse. Klaus was there looking at ray sitting beside him to examine him. Rays eyes were bleeding too. "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus told Stefan. "Something's wrong." Klaus too didn't know what was happening to Ray, why he was shivering and eyes were bleeding. "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan was loving the fact that Klaus's master plan was failing before it had begun. "Well, obviously." Klaus muttered whilst Ray was still shaking, his eyes were bleeding. Alessia knew very little about hybrids but knew these signs has not took. "You said it was goanna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray spoke up his voice shaking not knowing what was happening. "Some master race." Stefan answered back cockily. "Lose the attitude." Klaus shot back, their argument was broken by the Woman in the pack waking up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." The zombie human stood up to go and feed her. Suddenly Ray snarled and made a few jumps and left the camp site. The three vampires looked at each other but Klaus had already ordered Stefan to go and fetch him. "Go get him." Alessia waited with Klaus for Stefan to come back. A few minutes passed since he left so they went to go and find him.

When arriving at the clearing she could see how Stefan seemed fixated on something or someone that was now gone. "Where did he go?" Klaus asked as Stefan walked over. "He, uh...he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Before Stefan could leave, Alessia watched as Klaus had noticed Stefan's arm and grabbed it. There lay a fresh werewolf bite." A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus spoke whilst Alessia gasped a little whilst looking at it. "Yeah. I'm goanna need your blood to heal me." Stefan answered back waiting for Klaus to give him the blood but Alessia knew Klaus wouldn't do that. "Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Both Alessia and Stefan gave Klaus the same look. "Can't be serious." He was very serious. "You better hurry, cause that bite looks nasty." Stefan soon left to go and find Ray leaving Klaus and Alessia alone with the hybrids.

All of the others who were waking up was the same as Ray. Body shaking and eyes were bleeding. "Nik, this doesn't look good" she commented looking startled to knowing what they may do as she knew Klaus was adamant on keeping them alive. Sooner later the hybrids went rabid like animals. They all turned to Alessia and started to go to her like she was fresh meat. "Oh crap" she commented stumbling back a little in her steps as they were coming towards her. The woman had grabbed her arm to attack her but she was put down. Alessia watched as the woman's heart was ripped out and the body crumbled to ground. There stood Klaus, his eyes were glowing yellow he was growling protectively. Klaus ripped up all of the failed hybrids one by one. Alessia watched as he was in his element with his full power. They didn't stand a chance

When they were all dead she sat him down to have a drink, she could see how he was pissed off that this didn't work. A waste of time. Stefan would be returning soon with a dead Ray since she knew he wouldn't stand a chance to like the rest of the pack. A while later they heard someone approaching the camp looking over to the direction it was coming in they could see it was Stefan. He was carrying Ray on his shoulders and dropped him down on the floor. "They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just...Bled out. In the end...They're all dead." Klaus admitted looking solemn for a moment before his attitude changed. In anger and frustration Klaus through the bottle of beer that he was holding, smashing it into bits. Alessia knew this didn't look too good, slowly she stood up from the rock she was sat on and went to stand beside her twin. "I did everything I was told!" He yelled out in frustration and then regained his composure a little. I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger." He was listing all of the things he did to break the curse.

Both Alessia and Stefan had the same look on the face when he mentioned the doppelganger since the two twins knew that she wasn't dead. Although made sure they didn't flinch to show otherwise. "You look like hell." Klaus had noticed how uncomfortable Stefan looked most of all, she could see the sweat dripping off her brother's forehead. One of the side effects of the bite. "Last I checked, I'm dying...and you don't want to heal me." Stefan shot back watching as Klaus was looking down at Ray's dead body. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan was trying to bide time. "Nik, give him your blood. Please" Alessia turned and asked of him seeing that Stefan was looking worse. "It should have worked." Klaus turned around and took an empty bottle of beer. He bit into his hand making a fist he poured the blood draining it into the bottle. " Bottoms up. We're leaving." He spoke handing the bottle to Stefan, without a second thought Stefan took the bottle from him. He drinks the blood and threw the bottle to the side. "It appears you two are the only comrades I have left."

They soon left the campsite leaving behind the dead bodies of the failed hybrids. To cover their tracks they had burnt all of the bodies to make it look like an accident happened instead. Klaus carried his sleeping wife to the car. When putting her in the passenger seat he took a moment to watch her sleeping, seeing how peaceful she looked. "I promise that soon we'll be reunited with the rest of our family my love. We just have to wait a while longer" He whispered softly smiling down at her. He ran running his fingers through her hair gently he moved some away so he could give her a kiss on cheek before setting off to their next journey.


	11. End Of The Affair

Chicago is a great city one that have always been popular throughout the ages. It's always a favourite place for people to go and visit. For its iconic skyscrapers, landmarks and museums or for its culture. It was the place to be back in the 1920's. 'The roaring twenties' as it was known. The decade where woman found their freedom among other things that changed and impacted the world today. Chicago is high up on Alessia's list of her favourite places to go and visit. Alessia had spent a few years living in Chicago many decades ago during the 20's. The flapper days. She spotted straight away when in the car that they were in was no doubt about it. Even with how much it have changed throughout the year she still recognised the city. Alessia started to wonder why they are in Chicago of all places, what was inside the city that Klaus needed. He was starting to become restless with this werewolf and hybrid experiment being a failure. After searching all summer they have come back to a dead end. She knew it wouldn't be too long until Klaus would want to return back to Mystic Falls. Where he would find Elena, alive and well. Both Alessia and Stefan needed to divert him away for long as possible.

Their first stop since arriving in Chicago was at a loading dock inside a storage werewolf. It would be the place where the coffins would be kept during the duration of their time spent in Chicago. Inside the coffins was the rest of the Mikaelson family. Kept in a deep sleep until it was safe for them to be woken up. Alessia knew that when the time comes and Mikael is truly dead then it would be the time for the others to be awoken. Until then they remain daggered. She was kind of used travelling to places with a vehicle containing the coffins following. Alessia knew Stefan and the others back in Mystic Falls were still unaware of the stories surrounding the Original family. Since there wasn't much written about them, just myths and legends. Stefan didn't know too much about the coffins and how many siblings Klaus had daggered. But he soon will….

As the car pulled into the loading dock Klaus and then Stefan followed one and another out of the car. "Welcome back to Chicago Stefan" Klaus announced motioning to that he knew that Stefan had spent time in the city before. Stefan was confused of why they are in Chicago not remembering much of the time he was last in the city. Alessia followed behind the two wrapping her arms around her small waist to keep herself warm inside the cold warehouse. It was still dark outside since they've spent the last few days traveling to here. "What are we doing here?" Her brother asked curiously, wondering why there are here. She followed behind them and joined in the conversation. "Yeah" She added on agreeing with her twin. "I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" It was like Klaus knew Stefan back in the days when in Chicago, how and why else would he know about it. "Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." During the 20's Alessia had kept on Stefan's tracks to make sure he wouldn't do too much to draw attention to what they were. Covering his tracks whilst still having fun herself. Alessia spent most time with Damon or partying with Lexi. Since at that time everyone was in Chicago. "Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend" Klaus announced as they watched the lorry pulling in with the coffins.

"Chicago was magical." Alessia looked over to Klaus seeing that he too was in Chicago at the same time she was but they never crossed paths. "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan added in again reminding him of the lack of his rememberice. "I loved Chicago, it was my favourite place back in the 20's" She admitted with a smile on her face remembering for a moment of the magic of Chicago back in the days. She could see how Klaus raised a brow hearing her confession. "You was here too?" He asked curiously wanting to know more. "I spent about a decade here and there in the 20's mostly spent in Chicago. Partying in bars and clubs with everyone else. That and I had to keep an eye on that one other there" She explained to him before motioning over to Stefan. "Of course" Klaus marbled smiling to her for a moment before he changed the subject around. "Going to get down to business, then?" He asked referring over to Stefan who was more interested in wanting to get whatever they needed here in the city over with. "Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Her brother asked truthfully unlike him Alessia had no ties to staying with Klaus, she choose to go with him and her brother. " We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." The three of them left to go to see the witch who would be able to help them. Without Klaus seeing the twins both exchanged the same looked to one and another knowing that Klaus would be one step closer to the truth.

When walking down the city streets Alessia saw how much Chicago had changed since she was last here. Everything have changed, the city have become more modernised through the years. A few things have remained the same but everything else was much different. They soon reached a bar that Alessia remembered straight away it seemed that Stefan did too. When entering the bar she was looking all around seeing how much it have changed but few things were the same. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus askes motioning over to Stefan seeing he too was taking in the bar. "I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan spoke. "Same here" Alessia added too, she spent many nights at this bar. They was soon interrupted by someone walking towards them, she looked and saw a woman. "You gotta be kidding me." The woman spoke as she walked to the three of them. Alessia looked to Klaus seeing a smile appeared on his face of the appearance of the person. After a few moments Alessia had recognised the woman, Gloria. She was still alive after all these years but have aged a few of course. "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" He commented jokingly. "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." Gloria shot back cutting off Klaus's cocky remarks. Alessia could see Stefan was wrapping his heads remembering her it seemed Gloria remembered too. Looking between the two Salvatore twins. "I remember you two" The witch commented as she stopped in front of the 3 of them. "Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan and Alessia too thought she was long dead since nearly a century have last passed since they've seen the witch but here she was in the flesh. "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria answered the twins questions for them. "Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus commented smirking a little. "I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

Klaus turned to the twins wanting one of them in particular to go away for a moment. "Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" it seemed Klaus needed Gloria to help figure out the hybrid curse mess. "Yeah, sure thing." Stefan answered before turning away and walking to the bar. Klaus turned back to Gloria looking to her. "You look ravishing, by the way." He complimented the witch smirking a little whilst Alessia watched before giving Klaus the evils. She have always hated when Klaus would go and try to compliment or flirt with other women. Since he should only be saything those things to her. Klaus had caught her glares since he then tried to amend things. "Alessia my love you know your always the most ravishing one of them all' He assured winking to her. "Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." Gloria cut him down not bothering with his flirting, she knew why he was he and what he needed. The three of them sat down at a table nearby where they was standing so they could talk. "So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asked not knowing why it wasn't working for him. "Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old...We'd have to contact the witch who created it." Gloria began to explain to them both if there was a witch who could figure it out it would be her. Both Alessia and Stefan knew they had to be careful and to do something before she finds out the truth. Alessia become more interested when hearing Gloria mentioning the Original Witch. Esther Mikaelson.

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus answered back. "I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."Alessia had figured out by now what happened to Rebekah, some point Klaus had daggered her. As Rebekah was never too far from Klaus. "Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Meaning she was lying in a coffin daggered. "She has what I need. Bring her to me." It took her a few moments to figure out what she needed, Rebekah's necklace. The one that Elena has now… Before they could continue talking anymore they was interrupted by Stefan holding up a photo. "What is this?" He asked looking confused holding up the photo, from where she was sat she couldn't see it clearly so she went to get a better look. "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus answered already knowing what the photo was. Seeing the photo more clearly she could see that it was both Stefan and Klaus together. "But this is me. With you." Her brother was both shocked and confused that he and klaus knew each other as he couldn't remember it. "Look at that smolder" She grinned laughing softly seeing the picture of Stefan and Klaus back in the 20's although there was a part of her that felt sad that Klaus seemed too happy. Since when that photo was taken it had only been a few years after her 'death', it seemed that Klaus had already moved on by that time.

They soon left Gloria's bar behind and went to the warehouse where they was storing the coffins since Alessia knew Klaus was going to un-dagger Rebekah. So that he could find what she had that Gloria needed to perform a spell to figure out what he was doing wrong with the curse spell. Alessia looked to Stefan seeing he was still holding the photo of him and Klaus, he was still trying to wrap his head around it. "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" She knew that klaus must of had compelled Stefan to forget about it although he must of had a reason behind doing so. She just didn't know why yet. "You said it yourself: that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus answered but she knew. "No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" All throughout these part few months Klaus had been pretending not know Stefan like they were strangers to each but they wasn't "I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Alessia could see he was hiding things from the two of them that he was letting on more than he knew. "What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan was becoming more and more agitated as Klaus was delaying it she too wanted to know. "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you"

Klaus started to explain to Stefan of some things that had happened back in the 1920's of how they had met. How Stefan and Rebekah had a thing, Alessia knew it probably meant nothing to Stefan. Since back then he was a ripper with no emotions but she knew it meant something to Rebekah. "Your sister. So I knew another Original vampire" Stefan knew nothing. "If you can't handle it, then don't ask."Alessia followed Klaus over to Rebekah's coffin when he opened it she saw Rebekah's desiccated body lying inside with a dagger in the chest. Klaus smiled softly as he looked at his sister and gently touched her face. Feeling guilty for daggering her. Alessia knew that Rebekah was one of Klaus's weaknesses that he would kill anyone who touched or broke her heart. She had even watched it forever herself. Stefan overlooked at Rebekah to see if he had recognised her but he didn't. "I don't recognize her." Her brother answered looking over. "Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." A grin appeared on the Salvatore sisters face remembering back to each of the Mikaelson siblings antics.

Klaus pulled out the dagger from Rebekah's chest. "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus smiled, his sister would soon be woken up from her deep sleep. "She's being dramatic." Alessia knew it would be hours till Rebekah would be up and about. "Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" She didn't know why klaus was still keeping her brother around as he's paid off the debt he made to save Damon. Why still string him along months later? "Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus noted looking to Stefan "Do I?" Stefan questioned doubting it all. "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus began telling them both of another story of what had happened in the 1920's. Where Stefan had made a man drink his wife's blood. Alessia knew it was one of the ripper's games that Stefan used to do but later on his conscious would take over doubting it all. They were walking towards the exit, Klaus was still talking to Stefan whilst she was following behind. "I was your number one fan." Klaus answered truthfully. "Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan still didn't want to believe that he and Klaus once were friends since all that have happened. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." Klaus compelled the guardsman and then he started to walk off. "Where are you going?" Stefan asked whilst Alessia hurried to catch up. "You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Alessia was curious to find out more. "How?" Stefan asked. "We're going to your old apartment."

Alessia remembers going and staying at Stefan's apartment back in the days to keep a tack on him. Cleaning up any dead bodies that he left behind carelessly. "I remember this apartment" Alessia spoke looking around the apartment seeing how it was the same as he have left it but one thing was that the lock had been broken. Klaus too had noticed this and kicked the door as they entered. "What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus smirked jokingly before coming serious hearing a movement of someone inside. "It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan was curious of why Klaus brought them here of all places. "Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood...I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Straight away she knew what he was talking about. "To write it down and relive the kill. Over and over again" Alessia answered injecting before they could have the chance to know it. Alessia followed Klaus over to where the hidden door was, behind it was a list of all the names of the victims that Stefan had killed leading up to the 1920's. Some had her victims names on too but her big was not near as long as Stefans but was long as what happened in the massacre of Monterey.

"You believe me now?" Klaus asked pointed out to the list. Stefan entered the closet seeing the list, it was a few moments until Stefan walked out holding a bottle of booze in his hands that he found in the closet. "Look what I found." She knew her brother too well that something or someone was in that closet that made him freeze for a moment stopping him almost. "1918 Single Malt" He handed the bottle to Klaus. "My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus grinned looking at the bottle of booze for a moment before turning to her. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you love" He commented, for the past few days it was like they was going down memory lane and she was the one following along. Klaus walked over to her talking hold of her hand pulled her to him. Stefan wasn't paying attention to them, he mind was elsewhere. A grin appeared on her lips as Klaus kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I've missed this" He marvelled whispering so only she could here. "So have I" As Stefan is always around the two have been keeping their relationship quite and only kissed behind his back but occasionally held hands. Stefan haven't noticed yet…

Soon after the three of them went on a hunt someone to feed on as it was still daylight they needed to be careful that they weren't seen. Klaus was the one who had found their person to feed off, grabbing a person in the alley shadows. Alessia and Klaus both fed on the same person whilst Stefan had his own person. Just enough blood to survive her. These days Alessia mainly fed from blood bags, unlike Stefan she was able to control her thirst not to drink only animal blood but there are times where she finds it difficult. After feeding they went to the bar for a drink in wait for Rebekah to arrive. Gloria handed the two boys beers and poured Alessia a glass of wine. "Thanks Gloria" She smiled in gratitude. "Where's Rebekah?" She knew it would soon be time for Rebekah to be woken up and come here since Klaus had compelled the man on watch to tell her to come here. "She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus reassured before taking his drink, he turned to Stefan seeing he was back to his usual boring self. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

A lot of things have changed since then for starters Stefan still had his emotions now at least and seconds for what Klaus thinks Stefan's 'girlfriend' is 'dead'. "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked looking to Klaus to see. "Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus answered him. "Nik" Alessia moaned almost of the reason why he was still stringing Stefan along. "What's the other half?" Without answering Klaus got 3 shot glasses and poured some tequila into them. "The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus slid the shot glass to stefan and the other to her, he then began reminiscing of the good old times. Alessia had found it interesting to her the tales of her brother and her lover being somewhat friends since Stefan desbicies him. Klaus slide over one shot to stefan and one to her along the bar counter, he raised his shot of tequila to toast. "To friendship… and to love" He toasted winking over to Alessia, they clinked the glasses and drank the tequila. The burning in her throat only lasted a few seconds before disappearing. "So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?" Stefan countered to him.

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus started to tell them about the story of why Stefan needed to forget. "You compelled me to forget?" Stefan had finally figured it out. "It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Maybe it was the reason why Klaus hadn't stayed to find her in the fire back in New Orleans that they had to get away and move on. First it was her and then it was Stefan, like nothing had happened. "But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks...unless you're running from someone." He was pecieing together the pieces figuring out it all, Alessia looked over to Klaus seeing that his reaction have changed as Stefan now was asking questions he didn't want to answer. "Storytime Is over." Klaus declared. "I need another drink. A real one." stefan told him and left leaving both Klaus and Alessia alone. "He found you, didn't he? That's why you had to run again? Weren't it?" Alessia asked curiously referring to Mikeael, Klaus didn't say anything but had nodded his head in answer to her questions.

"Last call. Drink 'em up!" Gloria called throughout the bar as it was now near to closing time. The two were joined by a raven haired vampire, Damon. Alessia was shocked to see her other brother here in all places. He's been following their trails all summer. "I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now." Klaus commented not even looking up to Damon but had sensed it was him. "Oh, honey, I've been called worse." **"** You don't give up, do you?" Klaus spoke from his spot at the bar, soon turning his head to glance at Damon who had made his way over to the bar with Alessia's attention fully on him. She couldn't believe that he had the guts to actually make an appearance whilst Klaus was still around. It was things like that, that Alessia knew would get Damon near enough killed, especially with Klaus not being in the best of moods after everything that had been happening lately.

"Give me my brother back…" Damon started saying, soon trailing off as he tapped his daylight ring on the wooden bar counter, slowly turning his gaze to meet Klaus'. "Then you'll never have to see me again." The vampire finished, watching Klaus closely to see his reaction to his little request of freeing his younger brother. It was things like this that made Alessia question how her brother was still alive after all these years, especially now he was dealing with Klaus who could easily kill him without much of a took a moment to respond and when he did, Alessia could practically tell what was going to happen within the next few minutes. "Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…" The hybrid trailed off, placing his hands on the counter before pulling himself up from the stool and turning to the younger vampire.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker." Damon replied to him, a smirk resting on his features as he watched Klaus carefully, though Damon wasn't expecting Klaus' next move. Once Klaus' hand had extended out, he grabbed Damon by the throat with a glare on his face whilst pushing the vampire up off the floor."Oh, dear, what was that?" Klaus questioned sarcastically, glancing up at Damon with anger filling his eyes. "I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries!" He exclaimed, a wicked grin taking over his features as he picked up a toothpick from the side and jabbed it into Damon's stomach, earning a grunt of pain from the vampire. "Ohh! Nope, that's not it." The hybrid stated, pulling the toothpick out. "Hmm…" Klaus trailed off, stabbing Damon again with the toothpick. "Ohh, almost!" He angled the toothpick into an upwards position, aiming it towards him heart.

"You want a partner in crime?" Damon grunted out through Klaus' tight grip on his throat, looking down at the hybrid. "Forget Stefan, I'm so much more fun!" He exclaimed, smirking at Klaus before being thrown backwards and into a table, breaking the wooden furniture as he landed on the ground harshly, groaning."You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus states, walking over and ripping part of the wooden chair off in the fashion of a makeshift stake before crouching over Damon with the stake in hand. Positioning it over his heart, Klaus smirked before raising the stake to push it into Damon's body only for the wood to be set alight by Gloria. Throwing it away with a grunt, Klaus turned to glare at Gloria. "Really?" He questioned the witch, not happy that she was interfering into his business.

Gloria was the one who stopped it all from going any further. " Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria called out, Alessia knew Klaus wouldn't kill Damon. Since he wouldn't do it to her but just hurt him enough to give him a warning so to speak. As Damon tried to sit back up he was pushed back down by Klaus. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus warned trying to scare him a bit before letting him go. Damon then turned to his little sister who had been watching it all unfold. "Alessia come back with me? You don't have anything holding you to Klaus, you don't have to stay" He suggested looking to her. Truthfully she had nothing to tie her to Klaus like Stefan but was staying for Klaus. Since the two are trying to amends to rebuild their relationship. Klaus was looking at her to see what her decision to Damon's question would be, was she willing or wanting to leave? "I'm going to stay, someone's got to look after Stefan" She answered and grinned to Damon to show him that he was alright whilst Klaus was relieved that she was staying. "I'll be going there, bye little sister" Damon smiled softly to his sister walking over to Alessia placing a kiss on her forehead before making his leave. "I was worried that you was going to leave to me" Klaus admitted but was then reassured when Alessia took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "Your stuck with me".

When Stefan had returned to them they went over to the warehouse where Rebekah should be awake and up by now. Klaus went in first whilst they decided it was better if Alessia and Stefan waited until it was time for them to make their appearance. She listened hearing Klaus calling Rebekah's name waiting for her to come out then followed by a gasp escaping his lips. She'd stabbed him. He took the dagger out of his chest and held it out beside him and dropped it, Alessia could hear it falling onto the floor of the warehouse. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me" He grinned a little it was how their sibling relationship went. "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebkah counted back. "I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah...So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offerings. You can come in." With that Alessia walked in showing her face as she approached them. She watched as Rebekah's face lit up, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Alessia?" She gasped thinking that Alessia was still dead. "It's me Bekah" She smiled without a second thought Rebekah pulled her into a hug, the two of them were starting to cry as it's been so long. "Here comes the next peace offering" Klaus spoke and unfollowed Stefan. "Stefan…" Rebekah gasped again. Alessia gave her a reassuring smile before letting her seeing how she would react to Stefan. Although Stefan came in showing no sign of recognition for Rebkah but Klaus already had it covered. "Now you remember." He compelled him to remember everything of what happened during their time together. "Rebekah" He remembers her and then Klaus. "Stefan"


	12. Disturbing Behavior

The last few days have been spent of filling Rebekah in with everything that have happened in the last 100 years nearly. As well as telling her of what had happened back in 1919 in New Orleans. When the Opera house went up in flames, of how Mikael captured her and chained her up. He'd been plotting it all for a while. The two of them were keeping secrets of their own of how things enfolded back then. Alessia left out how she escaped, not telling Rebekah of how it was Marcel who helped her get out. Since he wanted it to be kept like he died in the fire, so that he could keep the city of New Orleans as his own. Having rebuilt it all from scratch, where he was the King, in power. She too filled Rebekah in with everything that have happened in the world, big events. Rebekah missed so much when daggered, a lot of things changed. Including her brother Stefan, Rebekah pested her with questions about Stefan. What happened to him and if he still loved her. Alessia didn't want to hurt her feels so she may had used 'two lies and a truth' when telling her. Since she knew it would be better coming from him than her. The four of them were in one of the many clothes shops that was in Chicago since Rebekah needed more modern days' clothes. "There has to be more to this dress" Rebekah complained as she walked in wearing a short dress that made her look a bit tarty than normal. "There's not" Klaus motioned whilst sipping his champagne, Alessia was sitting on his lap too sipping champagne. "That dress is a bit too like you're going to a nightclub" Alessia told her truthfully. "So, women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Back in the days no women wore trousers just trousers as Rebekah said they used to get dirty looks for wearing trousers. "I agree to that" She added on. "You wore trousers sister so women today could wear nothing." Klaus remarked directing to his sister, who just huffed and turned away from him. "And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." She added complaining the three of them all grumbled having to listen to Rebekah complain about modern things. "It's dance music." Stefan answered for them speaking out for first time in a while. "People dance to this?" She complained whilst Stefan just Hmmed.

"Are we done" Klaus commented wanting them to leave soon. "And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah could see how Klaus was more grumpy than normal. "He's been like this all summer" Alessia added teasing him a little. "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." The necklace is what they needed, lucky for them both her and Stefan knew where it was and far from where they are. "I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah answered in question looking over to Stefan for his opinion on her dress. "So, what do you think?" She asked him. "I like it." Stefan answered not really taking much notice of it, Alessia knew that Rebekah would pick up on it, looking unsatisfied. "What? I said I like it." Stefan shot back but Rebekah wasn't having it. "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah snapped back making Alessia chuckle. "He always pulls back his face mussels when he lies so you can't see" Alessia grinned taunting her brother who moaned to her. "That's not true" Her twin shot back. "Is" she answered. "Is not" ... "Is too" … "Is" The twins continued to bicker, arguing about something pointless. It carried on for a little while until Klaus decided to step in. "Shut it the both of you, I don't care who is right or wrong" Klaus complained treating the twins like they are children, the two become silent. Rebekah went back into the changing room to try on something else. "All right. I'm going to get some fresh air" Stefan stood up telling them before leaving, Alessia nodded her head in answer. Klaus poured them both more champagne taking advantage of the free booze. "You two bicker like Kol and Rebekah" He laughed remencing a little.

After finishing up in the shop the three of them went back over to Gloria's, Klaus was growing more inpatient by the day about the ritual not working. Why he couldn't make hybrids whilst Alessia and Stefan pretended to be none the wiser. It was best to keep it that way. Gloria was trying to figure out where the necklace was so that they could get in contact with the original witch. Luckily for Alessia it seemed more difficult having nothing to go with. It was just a waiting game in hope she doesn't succeed. As Stefan arrived in the bar he could see that Gloria was performing a spell of some sort. She could see a worried look on her brothers face not knowing whether she had found out. "You left us" Rebekah noted as Stefan joined us. "Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." He lied back, she could tell something happened but what. "Tell me about it." Klaus moaned back in response agreeing with not enjoying shopping but was soon wacked on the arm by Alessia. "Sorry love" He apologized quietly. "What's she doing" Stefan asked looking to Gloria wondering what she was doing but was soon answered. "She's failing" She knew that Klaus was getting more annoyed as it's been a while now and nothing have happened. "t's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria cut him off. "So, use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Since knowing Rebekah she'd always wore the necklace it was one of the few things that Rebekah had left of her past "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Gloria smiled taking hold of the blonde Mikaelson's hand, the witched closed her eyes to concentrate on making a connection. "She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan pointed out, the twins both looked at each with a worried look on their face knowing that they may be find out. Klaus was oblivious to it. "I can sense something." Gloria announced making the twins more nervous, she began casting a spell. "Anta Cotis Syrum, Anta Cotis Syrum…" The witch chanted in Latin before soon dropping Rebekah's hand. Gloria look to the three of them. "I found it" Gloria knows where the necklace is. "So, where is it?" Rebekah impatiently asked. "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends…"

The two Salvatore listened in closely. "Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah snapped snarkily. "Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." This isn't good both Alessia and Stefan thought to one and another. "So, dive." Added Klaus. "I need more time." Klaus walked over and leaned on the table where Gloria was sat at making Gloria more pissed. "And space. You're harshing my ju-ju." She told him. "We can wait." They had all the time in the world. "I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria added. "Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan proposed for them to ditch the place and go elsewhere for a while. "Nik I agree, it took her ages to find just that. Let's go somewhere else for a bit" Alessia added agreeing with her twin, she walked over to Klaus taking hold of his hand. She rubbed her thumb on the top of her hand to make him less tense, sensing he was getting impatient and needed to calm down. Alessia waited until her brother left the bar leaving them alone for a moment. She leaned up and kissed Klaus softly on the lips having longing to do it for a while. "I've missed this" She grinned motioning to them together. "As have I love" He spoke in his thick British accent kissing her back. "Awwh you two" They was interrupted by Rebekah who was admiring them together like old times. "Let's go before Stefan gets suspicious" She suggested. Alessia wasn't ready for her brothers, especially Damon to find out about the connection that she has with Klaus and the other Mikaelsons. She knew they would all judge her not knowing the reasons behind it. Klaus nodded understanding. The three of them left to meet with Stefan to go on a hunt. Alessia wasn't too bothered about feeding she just knew it was a way that Stefan could get Klaus to stay away from the bar.

Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah all found a human each to drain the blood out of then brought them back to the warehouse. "My girl's dead. I'm bored" Rebekah announced calling out making Alessia look up from her phone seeing Klaus and Stefan both still drinking the human's. "You weren't kidding about being hungry" Klaus motioned to Stefan who was nearly done. "Yeah. It's been a long day." He ensured. "Try being related to her." Klaus laughed motioned to Rebekah too making Alessia laughed knowing Rebekah would fight back. "You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." She knew that her brother was still in love with Elena although Rebekah didn't know that, a lot have changed since the 1920's. "It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus sighed. "Why are you taking his side?" She wasn't getting involved in their argument. "Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Alessia was used to Klaus complain about his sisters failed love life. "Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" Rebekah complained snapping. "A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." He added on to their fight. "Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Both Alessia and Rebekah laughed at Stefan's comment. "Fantastic." Her brother finished draining the human dripping the body to the floor. "I need to go." He told them as he stood up and walked away leaving Rebekah looking confusedly. "Where's he going?" Whilst she and Klaus knew why. "To write a name on a wall. It's a long story."

Hours have passed since Stefan left, both Alessia and Klaus are on their way to Gloria's to see if she found anything else. "I'm going to go and check in on Gloria, see if she's found anything more out yet. You sure you want to stay here in the car" Klaus began to stay as he was getting out of the car. Whilst Klaus was inside the bar he phone lit up with Stefan's name, he was calling her. "Hello brother" She greeted answering the phone but was her tone soon changed after hearings Stefan's worrying voice. "Is Klaus with you?" He rashly asked. "No he's gone inside the bar to check on Gloria. Why what's up?" Alessia knew her brother well enough to know something had happened. "Gloria found about Elena, who was she was. Klaus can't create hybrids because Elena is still alive. She tortured me to find out" She could sense that Stefan as at odds end, doubting it all. Not knowing where to turn. "She tortured you?" She looked to her brother but he just said nothing but knew not to ask more. "Stefan soon enough Klaus is going to find out we've been lying to him. He's not stupid, you can't trust him. I know him better than anything, that's why you need to trust me and not get tricked into his games" Alessia was worried knowing what Klaus will do in his fury after finding they've been lying to him. "What do you meant" Her brother asked confusedly. "Just trust me on it" She soon learnt of how Katherine had been following them both and how she saved her brother's life and how Stefan had figured out that Klaus was running from someone. Mikael. "Stefan don't do anything rash…" Before she could continue she was interrupted by Klaus who stormed into the car, she hung up the one knowing he's found out. "Gloria's gone, she's cleared out" Alessia could sense right away that he was pissed off. "What do you mean she's gone" She acted none's the wiser pretending not knowing the truth behind it. "I don't know. I was so close to finding out why I can't make more hybrids" He was both angry and annoyed having spent all his vampire life trying to find a cure. "Let's go back and re-think" Alessia was trying to calm him down and get him away from thinking any more into it.

After spending time calming him down the two went back to the warehouse where Stefan and Rebekah were waiting for them. "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus stormed in first getting into business and in followed Alessia who was on his trail. He stopped in his tracks sensing something was wrong with his sister and Stefan. "What's going on?" He asked looking to them. Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." Alessia listened in looking to her brother for a moment and back to the others, pretending she was shocked and not knowing her brother found out about Mikael. "Stefan couldn't know…" She was starting to defend her brother but was soon cut off by her twin. "She's wrong. Klaus…" Stefan too was cut off by Klaus rushing over to him snapping his neck. "Klaus was that necessary" She complained "Get your stuff we're leaving" Klaus ordered both Alessia and Rebekah as they soon would be leaving. "Where are we going?" It was like he'd already made his mind up about it and she knew it too. "To where it all started… Back to Mystic Falls"

This chapter is a bit meh to be honest but it's kind of a filter chapter. To get ready for when it's time to get ready for back in Mystic Falls. Where will Alessia's loyalty lies? With Klaus or with her brothers?

I'm still a bit undecided of how soon to develop Klaus and Alessia's relationship, since I don't want to do it too fast nor too slow. I was thinking maybe in the homecoming episode but soon enough for the ball episode. I'd love to hear your suggestions :)


	13. The Recking

The drive back to Mystic Falls was a long ride but made especially longer for Alessia. Every hour or so her brothers neck would be snapped by Rebekah or Klaus so he would go back into unconsciousness. Hearing his neck snap made Alessia feel unforgettable since he was her twin and all, she was connected to him. Klaus could sense that Stefan had been hiding something from both him and Rebekah, the answers would be back in Mystic Falls. Where Elena was live and well. It's no word of a lie that Alessia hated her brother's girlfriend but if she died she knew it would break both her brother's hearts. She didn't want to be the one to pick up the pieces since there's no say to what they may do. Klaus was still too blind to see that Alessia knew all along about the truth. She was good at keeping secrets from people since she learnt from the best all those years ago. Alessia knew he couldn't compel it out of her, he wouldn't do that to her. Break her trust and faith in him. Just in case she takes vervain each day to protect herself. "Where would the scooby gang be?" A voice broke her from her train of thought. She looked up and over to Klaus seeing he was asking her a question. Alessia was toying whether or not to tell him where the others were or not. But she made her mind up. "Their at the school for senior prank night" Alessia answered truthfully telling him where the others are. She decided to put her brother first before others, she knew if they didn't give him answers sooner or later he would do worse than breaking Stefan's nec over and over. Since Alessia have seen it first hand of what happens when people break's Klaus's trust. "Of course" He marvelled smirking a little. They were in Klaus's car now on the way to the school whilst Rebekah was in the moving truck waiting for Stefan to come back to consciousness.

It weren't too long until Klaus pulled up outside of the school parking in an empty parking space. She looked around seeing cars that belonged to students who were inside setting up pranks. She had heard it was a tradition for the students who were heading to the senior year to set up pranks ready for the teachers in the morning. Now it is like the teachers don't bother to go in and bust the students anymore. They just let them get on with it, meaning the school will be empty soon enough. "Lets go love" He told her getting out of the car, she soon followed after him. Alessia knew her ways around the school hallways as did Klaus. "I still find it creepy how you pretend to be my history teacher that one time" She mused in laughing reminding him about. "I did wonder why you was staring at me, I thought maybe Alaric had a crush on me" She added on sending him a wink, she could see he just was smirking. "I've already claimed you" He pointed out taking hold her hand and pulling her towards him before placing a kiss on her lips softly. A grin appeared on the blondes lips as she kissed him back, placing her spare hand of the back of his head. Deepening the kiss. Enjoying the moment. Until he pulled away clearing his throat "We We need to get down to business" He motioned to the door that leads further up into the main school buildings. where the others were, the was no more delaying the inedible.

Reclaiming herself she looked back to him. "Right" She spoke quietly knowing that everything would change in a few minutes. Klaus turned around and headed to the doors whilst Alessia followed on behind him. It weren't too long until Klaus stopped in his tracks looking like he had sensed or heard something from further up in the school. "I'll go this way and you follow into there?" He told her soon dispering in a flash, using her vampire speed Alessia ran off in the direction that he told her. "There's my girl" She heard Klaus speak through in a corridor. Alessia barged through the doors at the right moment standing in the way Elena was about to escape from. "Not so fast" She commented snarkily knowing Klaus had a lot to say. "You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" He was pissed off to say the least that the doppelganger should be long gone. He grabbed Elena from the door, dragging her through the school corridors whilst the doppelganger kept telling him to let her go. He was having none of it. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus commented releasing where he'd been going wrong all summer. Elena looked to Alessia for a moment in desperation but she just stayed silent. "If you're going to kill me, just do it!" The doppelganger spat to him to get it over with. "Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus answered coldly as he pulled her Elena into the gym, where students were all setting up pranks.

Alessia already knew what he was going to do to get rid of all the students since he couldn't do anything with all of them where. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Klaus announced putting on a bad fake American accent which made Alessia giggle a little. He saw two students and headed straight to them. "You two. I remember you." He admitted speaking in his normal voice to the two students. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" The girl was confused of why a stranger was stopping them and why he had Elena in his grasp. "Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Alessia knew he must of used them in his master plan back at the decade dance when he was in Alaric's body. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." He compelled the girl and seconds later she did as he asked. He then turned to the boy. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He then compelled the boy giving him his orders. Making both Alessia and Elena gasp, it was Alessia who first spoke up. "Klaus you can't they're only kids" She pleaded in hope he wouldn't let them die. "Don't worry love I know what him doing" He answered smirking a little, she just shook her head knowing his ways of torturing people. "Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena added pleading as well but he gave her a different answer than he did with Alessia. "You see of course I do, since all my problems comes down with you being alive" He answered back coldly.

Alessia grew tired of standing and waiting around for Rebekah and the rest of scooby gang to arrive. She took a seat on the the school standings whilst waiting. Knowing that Klaus had some plan already thought about and up his sleeve. She knew him very well, to know that he had everything thought out and every possibility in a situation like this. Especially to have a back up plan. Alessia watched as Dana, the girl Klaus had compelled was struggling to standing up on one foot. "Keep it up" Klaus called to Dana making Alessia shake her head in disbelief almost what he's compelling the two students to do. She saw that Elena was waiting around, kept asking Klaus questions. "Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" She asked both Klaus and Alessia, knowing that she would know where he is. Alessia knew he would soon be coming around and on his way to the school "Stefan's on a timeout." Klaus answered truthfully but not saying anything else. The doors of the gym opened and in come Bonnie and Matt. "Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled alarming her two friends, before they could escape Klaus had rushed over to Bonnie. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." All this time spent waiting and it was for the witch. Since Gloria was dead he was in need of a witch and Bennett witch was his next best thing. "Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." He turned to both of the two students compelling them to stay where they are, he then turned back to Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" He asked. "That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." The Bennett witch spoke protecting her friends. "Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

In came Rebkah dragging in Tyer, Alessia stood up from the stand and appeared beside Klaus's side. Almost guessing what he and Rebekah had planned. "Get off of me!" Tyler yelled struggling to get out of Rebkah;s grasp. "Hush now." The original vampire spoke like Tyler was a dog. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning...She can be quite mean." Klaus introduced Rebekah to the others causing Elena to look shocked. "Don't be an ass." The two siblings fought almost before Rebekah threw Tyler into Klaus's arms. "Leave him alone!" Elena was the first to react and speak up. "I'm going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Alessia already knew what he was going to do, turn Tyler into a hybrid. As Klaus told them of how his hybrid attempts have failed there was looks of worry fill the faces of the Elena, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt. Klaus bit into his wrist and forced Tyler to drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...You better hurry." Without saying anything more Klaus twisted Tyler's neck killing him making the others look shocked. Whilst Klaus was standing there smiling. Alessia knew if anyone to find a way around it, it would be Bonnie and the others. Since they'd found a solution for everything before.

The three others were standing looking at Tyler lying dead on floor. Whilst Alessia, Klaus and Rebekah were sitting in the stands waiting for him to come back around so they could see what would happen. "He killed him." Matt said still in shock. "He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena reassured him but knowing that it hadn't worked before. "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." Klaus began to say as the three of them got off the stands and walked back over to the others. "Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe-keeping." He counted before grabbing hold of Elena's arm looking at her. Whilst Alessia stood in the back wondering where Stefan was and Damon too. Since she knew Damon was never too far from Elena and her troubles. Bonnie and Matt an off in search of a cure. "So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier." Rebekah spoke up making Elena jump, she was examining Elena to see if the differences. "Tatia" Alessia spoke knowing it was the name of the original doppelganger having been told the stories from both Klaus and the other original siblings. "Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus was starting to get a little irritated knowing it was best to keep Rebekah away from Elena but it seemed like he had Rebekah on hybrid duty. Rebekah just gave Elena a fake smile before grabbing hold of Tyler's arm dragging him behind her and left the gym. Alessia smirked a little knowing that she had someone else on 'we hate Elena' team. More so when Rebekah learns Stefan was or is with Elena. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing." He whispered to her making her feel a little bit irritated of how close he was holding the doppelganger. "Klaus can let her go now" She reminded him motioning to him a little making him notice who she wasn't liking it. He nodded his head a little and did as she said, letting the doppelganger go. Although keeping his eyes set on her incase Elena was to run off.

Alessia was starting to become worried knowing Rebekah would have told Stefan of Klaus's master plan and how he was holding Elena hostage. He should be here by now. They were waiting around for him and the others to come back. With opening of the gym door they looked to see Stefan coming in. Alessia quickly got up from beside Klaus and ran to her brother almost. "Stefan" She spoke with relief, hugging him knowing of how he'd been knocked out and stabbed for last day or so. She was worried for his safety. "Stefan…" She heard Elena say but he didn't bother to look at her, as he broke their hug he went straight to klaus. "Klaus." He didn't bother to look up at first, Alessia knew he was pissed off for Stefan betraying him. "Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus commented not wanting to here Stefan's fake loyalty. "I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." He was still trying to protect Elena. "Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus answered back. "Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me...I will do." She was curious to see what he would do. "Fair enough. Let's drink on it. " Klaus got off the stand and walked towards Dana and Chad who was still on the ground waiting. "Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." He ordered making Elena look shocked. "No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said…" Elena still believed he was innocent. Klaus turned to Alessia giving her look like he wanted her keep the doppelganger quiet. Without saying anything Alessia slapped Elena hard enough to make her fall on the ground. "Been wanting to that for a long time bitch" She smirked cunningly to Elena, Stefan rushed over to her. Klaus stood in front of Alessia protecting her as Stefan was vamping out. The original grabbed Stefan by the throat looking him in the eyes. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." He wasn't dumb. "Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" She knew he wouldn't do that. Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this…" He was starting to compel him. "Stop fighting." She could see Stefan was trying hard to fight against Klaus's compulsion. "Don't do this, don't do this." Her brother spat to him. "I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus told him. "Don't...Don't…" Stefan begged but it was too late. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compelled him, Alessia watched as her brothers face turned differently. "No. Stefan!" The doppelganger begged. "Klaus" Alessia spoke but it was too late he's made up his mind. "Now kill them. Ripper." It was too late to do anything, in a flash Stefan rushed over to Dana killing her by drinking her blood.

After Stefan killed Dana he moved onto Chad. "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus admired speaking to Elena whilst she watched her brother. "No. You did this to him." Elena spat to him. "I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." She didn't know how longer her brother could keep it up, knowing if Klaus compelled him to be a ripper he'll be ater more blood. Rebekah stormed in and marched over to Elena holding up a phone. "Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Alessia knew which necklace she was referring to the one she 'lost', the one Stefan gave to Elena's. "What are you talking about?" Klaus asked sounding irritated that Rebekah butted in. "She has my necklace. Look" Rebekah gave the phone to Klaus, Alessia and Stefan watched as he saw the picture of Elena and Stefan together where she was wearing the necklace. "Well, well. More lies." She knew this wasn't going to be good. "Where...is it?" Rebkah yelled. "I don't have it anymore." The doppelganger answered back. "You're lying!" Rebekah spat vampiring out and biting Elena's neck. It was Klaus who stopped her taking her aside. "Knock it off!" He yelled angrily that she was ruining things. " Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" The blonde yelled. "Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus looked to Elena for answers. "I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." She knew she was telling the truth as it was something Katherine would do. "Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He put on the clock that's used in basketball games, he then goes over to stefan and compelled him. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." He compelled making Alessia worried for her twin knowing he won't be able to control his thirst for much longer. "No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena yelled but he took no notice of her. "No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." He warned and then left with Rebekah leaving the three of them alone.

Time was running out it was getting nearer and nearer to Stefan having to feed on Elena. Stefan was pacing back and forth to try no to thinking about it. Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible." Elena proposed trying to thinking of possible solutions. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." He continued to pace. "Stefan, you can control this. When that buzzer goes off, just...just drink from me." Alessia looked to Elena in disbelief almost of how stupid she was thinking Stefan wouldn't hurt her too much. "You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down...I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." It pained Alessia a little knowing how much it took him to stop last time. "It's not easy like that. The last time he turned it off it took years for me and Lexi to bring him out of it. We spent decades trying and it'll be only harder this time." Alessia admitted speaking up looking to Elena, Stefan agreed with his twin knowing what she was saying was truthfully.

Alessia may hate Elena but she cared for her brothers wellbeing and sanity most of all. "I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena was trying but it was no use. "Why, because I love you?" He laughed almost. "Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!" Alessia scoffed at Elena's words making her vomit almost. "You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours...You are dead." She looked up noticing the time was about to run out. "Sixteen seconds" She warned saying the count down time. "Elena, you're going to have run." He warned. "But Klaus said that if I run…" Elena added. "I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please, please. Elena, there's no other way" He begged before continuing. "Alessia" He looked to her for her hope knowing she wouldn't let Elena die like this. "There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight." Elena begged but knowing deep down it wouldn't The buzzer sounded, signifying that the time has run out. "Stefan...I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." It was no use. "I can't hold it." Stefan yelled before vamping out he rushed to Elena but before he could get to her Alessia pushed him away against the other wall. "Come on" Alessia yelled warning Elena, grabbing hold of the doppelganger's hand. Forcing her to come with her.

The two began to make a run for it down the hallways. Knowing that Stefan would be on their trail, she knew Stefan was trying to do all he could forcing himself against the compulsion. As they went through a door, closing it they were met by Klaus who appeared in front of them. "We've got to stop meeting like this." Klaus smirked looking at Elena grabbing hold her arm dragging her back through the school to were Stefan was. As they walked in Stefan was stabbing himself in the stomach with a wooden stake to stop himself. "Stefan" Alessia gasped as she watched her twin stabbing himself. "Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus comments, with what he said at the end make Alessia gasp a little in shock. "No!" He let go of Elena and went to sit on a nearby table. "Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." He spoke back. "No!" She could see Stefan was trying to fight against it. "Stefan…" Elena warned but Alessia knew it was too late. "You're strong." Klaus answered walking to Stefan pulling the stake out of Stefan's stomach. "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off." He repeated again "No!" Stefan tried to push Klaus away but was soon pushed against the wall instead making Alessia jump a little. "Klaus don't" She begged trying to stop him but it was no use. "Turn it off" Klaus compelled yelling at Stefan. She watched as her brothers face changed looking emotionless, more than normal. "What did you do?" Elena asked worriedly. "I fixed him. But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus answered looking to Stefan to see if it worked or not. "Ripper...Perhaps you'd like a drink.. from the doppelgänger's neck?" In that moment Alessia knew the brother she cared about and loved was gone, the ripper was back. Stefan rushed over to Elena biting her neck, draining her of her blood. Elena's screams filled the room.

Elena lost a lot of blood it was soon found out that her blood is what was needed to make hyrbeinds. Since there was always a loop for everything. Elena was taken to the nearby hospital where was was treated as well as drained of blood. Enough for Klaus to have to use to make enough hybrids. Alessia and Rebekah were sat in front of the hospital waiting for klaus to come back out. "So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebekah was the first one to speak. "Seems so." Klaus answered bluntly. "How did you know?" Alessia asked curiously. "Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" Only the three of them there new who the original witch was, knowing that she had made loopholes through the curse set on Klaus. "A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah commented. "Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…" Klaus explained to them. "Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." She continued for him getting the gist of it. "Leaving me alone for all time." He wasn't alone. "Your not alone, you have me. You have us" She proposed reminded him of what to have but Rebekah thought differently. "Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be alone?" Rebekah answered what they both were thinking.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one-pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena." Klaus told them but they both knew he wasn't including them in the fist bit. Alessia looked to Rebekah almost as a way of seeing what she was thinking. "No" The two blondes answered together. "I'm not going with you Nik" She admitted looking to him making him shocked. "I've spent all summer with you and my brother on a failed werewolf and hybrid hunt" She answered before continuing. "You said you wanted to give things another go but this isn't it" She didn't want to spend her days on the road to turn hybrids. "You go and make hybrids and I'll stay back here" She concluded knowing it was best. "But this time you'll be the other coming back to me" She smiled hopefully. "Also I need to stay and look after Stefan" She was still pissed at Klaus for compelling Stefan to turn it off knowing she hated the ripper side of him. Alessia waited to see if Klaus agreed with her and that he did. "Okay love, if you think it's best" He agreed to her ideas. Klaus walked over to her kissing her softly before pulling her into a tight embrace knowing he would soon be leaving her again. He soon disappearing leaving Alessia and Rebekah to pick up the pieces.


	14. Ghost World

Author's Note: I'm thinking of deleting this chapter and skipping the episode. I feel that this chapter is quite bad to be honest. When writing it I was loosing muse for the chapter and wrote in like 20 different parts, not wanting to continue on some bits.

I've started on the next chapter which I feel there's more to go on and is better written

Let me know what you think :)

It was a constant challenge to Stefan in line these days. He was back to his ripper self, causing trouble around every door. Alessia have spent most of her time in the last few weeks keeping an eye on her brother. Following him around, knowing where he was and what he was doing. She knows what dangers him being a ripper causes having seen the full force of it back in 1917 in Monterey. Alessia was worried for what he could do, since she wanted to keep the existent of their species a secret. It was difficult since Stefan wanted to kill everyone, and Rebekah was pushing him into doing so. Arriving back at The Salvatore Boarding house they were greeted by the sound of someone groaning in pain, coming from the living room. The twins saw Damon was sat all chained up with a fireplace poker stabbed through his chest. "What? How?" Alessia confusedly asked not knowing how Damon was all chained up like he's been tortured. Since she could sense there were no other people but the three of them. "Oh, Stefan." Damon called complaining before continuing. "Low blow, Stefan. Low blow." He was muttering to himself as they appeared.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan was just as confused as she was. "Whatever twisted ripper game this is, leave me out of it." Her eldest brother complained looking over to them but Stefan was soon to clear his name. "I didn't do this." He answered truthfully walking over to Damon. "Quit screwing around!" Damon didn't believe him but she soon backed him up. "Stefan didn't do this, neither did I. We've been out" She didn't know who did this to Damon but it was by someone who had a vendetta against him. She followed behind Stefan who was looking at the chains seeing how the person had done it. "It's pretty messed up though, isn't it?" Stefan jokes. "Yep." Instead of breaking the chains, Stefan removed the iron stick first. Causing Damon to scream out in chain, Stefan was beginning to remove the chains but stopped before leaving the room. Leaving Damon all chained up. "Stef" She called to know where he was going, she soon ran after him too leaving Damon behind. "Yeah, not to worry. I'll just untangle myself." Damon spoke to himself complaining as they left.

Just about as Alessia was about to leave to follow Stefan she heard Damon scream out in pain. She knew straight away something wasn't right since, he was all fine just chained up. Using her vampire speed, she appeared back into the living room to see somehow the curtain was being held up. Causing Damon to be burnt since he wasn't wearing his ring. "What the hell" She muttered before rushing to shut the curtain. Alessia looked and saw Damon's ring was lying on the floor nearby, she then picked it up and put it back onto her brother's hand. "Believe me now" Damon sassed, knowing he was right that someone was after him. Alessia broke the chains and helped her brother up from the chair. "By any chance did you do this to someone?" She challenged knowing this was something like Damon would do to torture someone. She looked at his face to see if she was right. "Maybe" He hinted making Alessia look at him wanting him to continue. "Mason Lockwood" He testified before continuing. "But it can't be him since i killed im" Damon added making Alessia roll her eyes almost knowing that Damon's reckless behaviour would come to bite him and others in the ass. "It seems that we may have a ghost problem on our hands" She mused.

After clearing up the mess that was left in the living room from Damon's ghost encounter she went to meet Elena and Alaric. As she had agreed to talk to them to discuss The Stefan Problem. Alessia may hate Elena but was willing to push those judgements aside to save her brother from himself. She soon left the Salvatore Boarding house and went to the Town's Square. Half of the town was gathered to help set up the night of lanterns or something that was happening later. It was just a stupid celebrate that the town did after sending away the vampire's in 1964. She looked and saw Elena, Alaric and Jeremy were sat at a table outside the grill. She made her way over to them.

Alessia could see that they had a pile of Stefan's journals on the table, probably to see if they could find anything that may be used for them to help him. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked curiously. "We know you knew Lexi" Elena injected making Alessia confused of why she was speaking to Lexi in a past tense. Had something happened to her? "What do you mean knew? Lexi's alive!" She assured hoping she was right and they were wrong. Alessia looked at the doppleganger to see how her face had changed looking solemn. "Alessia, Lexi's dead. She died a year or 2 back on yours and Stefan's birthday" Elena apologised trying to console her. Alessia tried not to believe her, hoping she was just lying but knew it was true. Earlier this summer when Alessia had mentioned Lexi she could remember back to how Stefan was weirded out almost by it. He knew. She was supposed to go to Mystic Falls to celebrate their 162nd birthday with Lexi and Stefan but she bailed having things going back in New Orleans at the time. "Who killed her?" She mumbled quietly nodding her head to this information almost. A tear rolled down her cheek but was soon wiped away, knowing it was best not weakness in front of them. "Damon" Elena admitted truthfully knowing it was best for her to know the truth. "He's always hated her" Alessia chimed in almost laughing about it, it was best of her to leave it aside for later.

It wasn't the place or time to discuss more into what happened. Their focus now is Stefan. "Looking through Stefan's journals every time he's gone off the rails. His best friend Lexi been the one to bring him back" Elena concluded with what she already knew. "Me and Lexi brought him back together" She answered before continuing. "It won't be easy you know. Me and Lexi spend the better part of 2 decades bringing him back out of it. Off human blood. This time it'll be even harder" Alessia added explaining them what they may be in for. "Are you willing to do this to save him?" She declared looking at Elena straight in the eye to see if she was willing. "I am" Alessia knew how to help her brother but she was never good at it as Lexi was. "We'll need Lexi's help" Without saying anything else the blonde turned to look at the youngest Gilbert already knowing he would be able to help. Since having heard from her two brothers that he had been able to contact ghosts and maybe now Lexi. "you want me to try to reach her, don't you?" Jeremy concluded already looking between the three of them. "i don't even know if she's on the other side." She already that after a supernatural being dies they are sent to another place. "Is that what it's called?" Elena asked what they were both thinking. "That's what Anna calls it. There's not like an official brochure or anything."

Alaric could wrap his head around it first. "So, what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" He asked Jeremey hoping he knows more. "Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." So, all the dead supernatural species go to another place when they die. "I think that's not all true, Damon was greeted by Mason Lockwood's ghost this morning" Alessia added leaving out the details that all happened. "Vicki was able to interact too. She blew up my car" Alaric was still pissed off from the past day's events. "Vicki had help from a witch on the other side. Anna...She's doing this all by herself." Looking to Jeremey she could see how it was as if he was looking to someone, listening to them. He's a medium. "I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people." She could sense that Alaric wasn't fully onboard with their plan, that it'll be better to leave it. "It's already happening. All I can say is that Mason Lockwood and Vicki aren't the only ones with venteters" Alessia knew Damon had already told Bonnie by now and that the Bennett witch would be trying to figure out a plan by now.

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena wondered what they both was thinking. "I don't know. I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her." Jeremy answered. "Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric pleaded but both Alessia and Elena wasn't going to. "No, I can't drop it, Ric. I don't know what else to do." Lexi was their only hope to help bring Stefan back since Klaus was god knows where. Not willing to let Stefan turn it back on right now. "Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?" Alaric was right but Alessia feels that not all stay to haunt people. "Maybe some supernatural spirits don't go to the other side. Maybe some find peace" Alessia added hoping that Lexi hadn't found peace since she had unfinished business with both Salvatore twins. Elena too had noticed how Jeremy was turning his attention to the empty chair like someone was in it. "Is Anna here right now?" The doppelgänger questioned her brother but he pleaded innocent. "No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule." He answered lying before getting up and left.

Not soon after Jeremy had left Stefan had arrived and sat down in Jeremy's seat. "Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" Her twin greeted cockily and soon turned his attention to the journals that are on the tables. He picked one up and looked through it. "Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care." She knew it was only the ripper talking, that it wasn't him. He always wrote down his words even in his darkest of days so that they could be something to look back on to find light. "We didn't" Both Alessia and Elena interjected leaning on hope of bringing him back. "You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past. It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are." Stefan retaliated trying to make Elena give up but they all knew she was too stubborn for her own good. He turned his attention over to his twin sister. "Same with you Alessia. I thought you were on board with it all, it could be the old days. Where you were my wing person. Or have you grown a conscious." She was lost for words not knowing what to say back to counter Stefan but Alaric was one to speak up. "You don't have to be here, Stefan." Alaric shot over to Stefan defensively. "You know what, Alaric, you're right. I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So, there's going to be lots to eat." The three of them all turned to look at Stefan in shock. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Loosen up." He laughed before getting up, Alessia looked to Elena and Alaric hoping they could figure it out.

Alessia left as well to follow where Stefan was heading. Knowing it was best not to leave him alone today of all days since there would be a lot of people gathered. "You know you don't need to babysit me" Stefan commented looking over to her. "Someone has to" She answered back whilst she continued to follow him. Something made the Salvatore Twins stop and turn around, the two could sense a familiar presence. In front of them stood their dead best friend lexi. "Lexi!" Stefan asked sounding surprised. "Hi!" Lexi greeted to the two twins having known all that's been going on. "You're dead." He said what they both were thinking. "I've only just found you today you died" Alessia added sounding solem, having not found out sooner. "Well, technically, so are you." She answered back to him. "Then how the hell can I see…" The twins were both as confused. "See me? Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time." All the other times Stefan have gone off the rails Lexi had been the one to pick up the pieces, Alessia too. She knew this time was different, harder. "Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, okay?"

Stefan was about to turn and walk away but was soon stopped as Lexi grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?" Lexi was the type of friend who would remain loyal through thick and thin. "I don't want your help. Yours too Alessia" He motioned over too her as well. "You know, you say that every time. I don't want your help. I don't want to get better. Leave me alone." Lexi mocked him almost of how he denies their help each time. "Well, maybe you should listen this time." He told her. "Or maybe I should do this." Before she could say anything, more Lexi slammed Stefan's head against the car window leaving him unconscious on the floor. "We can take him the old City Jail, nobody goes there anymore? It's abandoned" She suggested knowing that they needed to put Stefan somewhere that they could leave him chained up. Since the Salvatore Boarding house wasn't the best place as Rebekah would be snooping out and soon be on their trail. "Good idea" She agreed. The two blonde vampires carried Stefan to the jail without anybody noticing. Tying him up with metal chains enough to keep him restrained.

Lexi soon left to go and find Elena knowing she was the other person who wanted Lexi's help in trying to help Stefan. Whilst Alessia thought it was best to stay behind with Stefan to ensure he didn't get out and second, she was still not too keen on Elena. She watched as Stefan was sleeping with his head down as Lexi and the doppelganger arrived. "Klaus really did a number on him, huh?" Lexi mentioned looking to her knowing that Alessia wasn't too keen on what Klaus did to him. "He broke his word" She answered before continuing. "Klaus compelled him to turn off his humanity" She tried to stop Klaus from compelling Stefan but it was no good. "Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty." Lexi explained mostly to Elena, she knew what Lexi had meant and what they needed to do. "I can handle it." Elena told them, Lexi kicked Stefan's leg to wake him up. "Wake up, sleepyhead." She could see he was starting to wake up still half out of it. "How you feelin'?" It was then when he had noticed where he was and that he was trapped. He was trying to break the chains but it was not working as he was restrained. "What is this? Let me out of here!" Stefan growled in anger. "Shh. Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside your head." The vampire hushed. "Elena. Get rid of her, please." He begged to her. "No."

"First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation." She knew the different steps since having done it all before when the last time he lost control and they had to bring him back. "This isn't going to work, Lexi. You can't do this." Stefan told her. "You heard the not pretty part?" She warned looking to Elena for a moment. "I heard you."

Lexi turned to Alessia motioning for what she needed her do next. "Right" Alessia answered turning her attention back to her brother. The blonde walked over to him, leaning forward in front of him. Looking into his eyes. "What are you doing" He growled confusedly, seconds later he was starting to growl in pain. His arms and hands were starting to desiccate. "What are you doing, Alessia, Lexi?" Unsure of what Alessia was doing to him but it was working. "We're doing what we do best, sweetness. We're saving your life" Lexi grinned whilst Alessia kept her attention turned on him. Back in the late 1920's after finding Stefan in his Ripper Bing, Lexi had taught Alessia the ins and outs with drawing back a vampire urge for blood. She wasn't as good as Lexi was but was good enough to cause enough control. From the outside, it looked like Stefan was all fine, free of dedication. He was wild. "I'm starving! I'm starving! I'm starving! Let me out! Let me out. Please let me out." Alessia was drawing him out, free of blood. "What's happening?" Elena was totally confused unsure of what they were doing to him. "He's hallucinating. That's three months without any blood." Alessia answered her. "Let me out!" He pleaded. "Now he's at nine months." Stefan was looking worse and worse. "Two years...Five." It was taking a toll on him you could see it in his eyes and face. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan laughed coldly. "Oh. I missed you, too, friend." Lexi smiled to him.

Alessia stood up breaking the mind hold she had wrapped on her brother having enough torture for the moment. "Elena, Elena. I'm hurting. Please help me." He begged hoping that Elena was stupid enough to let in. "Don't listen. Shut him out." Stefan would say anything to be let free but they wouldn't. "I am helping you, Stefan." It all was for his own good. "I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise." He added on. "He's lying. He'll say anything right now" Alessia told Elena straight. "Elena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, just make it stop." He was trying to play on Elena's emotions. "You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play on them." Lexi warned. "Hey, look at me. Look at me." He begged making Elena look to him with hope almost. Elena. I love you, okay? I love you. I love you so much. I love you so much, Elena." He was saying anything he could to manipulate Elena and them but they weren't buying it. "I'm sorry, Stefan, I just don't believe you." His mood then changed knowing it was pointless of trying to beg for help, letting the ripper side out. "You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I'd never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste." He lied trying to struck a chord in Elena. "And you Alessia your the one to talk about family. Your the one who walked out on us in 1964. Why do you now care for me? When you never have" Stefan questioned, laughing almost.

Alessia was left without words not knowing what to say back. She knew it was just the ripper talking but on the other hands it was her brother's true thoughts coming back. It hurt her to hear what he truly thought. Elena looked to Alessia and back to Stefan not knowing what he had meant. "That was a long time ago" Lexi answered for Alessia, knowing that Stefan's words had affected her. "It's the ripper talking. Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain. Make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything. You have to make him see past the blood." Lexi explained to Elena whilst Alessia nodded her headed agreeing with her. The dead vampire drove a stake through Stefan's body and then pulled it out to weaken him. "Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee. Until he's ready to be saved." Lexi explained to her. "I will rip you apart, Lexi!" Stefan yelled in anger. "You can't. I'm already dead." Next thing was Lexi driving a stake through Stefan's stomach yet again to weaken him. "I can't…" Elena couldn't cope seeing Stefan like this she had to go and get some fresh air, both Alessia and Lexi looked each other as she left. Thinking the same thing. "It's not like last time" She referred to Stefan who was sitting chained up in the chair. "It's not" Lexi agreeded with her.

"Quit fighting me, Stefan. We know you're in there." They were waiting for the real Stefan to break through. "Not anymore, Lexi." She knew if Lexi couldn't get through to him maybe she could try again. Alessia walked over to her twin and bent down so they could look at each other Stefan. "You need to come back Stefan, I need you. Damon needs you, we need you?" She pleaded knowing they were running out of time. "Why do you care?" He muttered under her breath emotionless. "Because we're twins, family that stick together…" She began to stay hearing him snigger almost. "Look I know I left you and Damon back all those years ago. I had my reasons and you know them really. A lot had happened in those years, the good and the bad. I know I haven't opened up before about my past but I will soon. I promise" Alessia knew that it would soon be time to tell her brothers the truth before they found it out by someone else. Either Rebekah or Klaus would let the cat out of the bag sooner than later. It would be better that they hear it from her. Stefan didn't say anything back this time

Lexi was still trying to get through to Stefan but it was a waste of time. "You know you say that every time. Until I make you feel again." She drove a stake through his stomach yet again. "You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do." They all ignored Stefan, he was just saying anything to make them more irritated. "We're running out of time" Elena warned them as she walked back in. "You've got to get me more." They needed more time to break through to Stefan. "I can't." Something must have happened whilst Elena was gone, the others must had figured out a way to get rid of the ghosts. Including Lexi. "No! No... not until I break through." They are close to breaking through, they just need more time. "I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door." Lexi looked to Stefan thinking of how to use the necklace to get through to him. "The necklace. Okay. That necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that that necklace represented hope."

"Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces." Stefan muttered from back where he was sat, Lexi looked to both Alessia and Elena with hope. "He's still in there, Alessia, Elena. You just have to break through." They all knew Lexi was running out of time since he was soon disappeared. "Lexi, you can't go" She begged, desperate for her to stay. "You know know I can't stay Sia" Lexi knew it was nearly time till she dispersers again but there was something to do first. She dragged Alessia over to the other side of the cell enough so that Elena couldn't hear and Stefan was too out of it to concentrate on listening in. "I remember you telling me about Klaus. How you met, escaped and found love. What you had was real, don't lose it" Lexi was one of the few people she had told about her relationship with Klaus. After escaping the fire, she turned to Lexi, she was the one who helped her through it. The two of them vowed to find Stefan and bring him back. "Can I let him back in?" Alessia have seen how much Klaus have changed in the past 100. He wasn't the same man that she fell in love with. It worried her. "He might have changed but you are his humanity, always have been. Mikael caused all his anger and aggression" She knew she was right as long as Mikael is alive, Klaus wasn't able to let things go. "Your right, thanks Lexi" Alessia smiled softly before embracing her best friend knowing she didn't have long left. "Look after him" Lexi mentioned to Stefan who was chained up in the cell. "I will" She assured watching her best friend disappeared into thin air. She'd only just got her back and now she's gone.


	15. Ordinary People

Author's Note:

I'm back :) It might be a bit late but Happy New Year! I've been caught up with work leading up till Christmas and had been spending time with family and other commitments. I have been working on this chapter for the past month, first part was easy to write but other I found harder to write since it was a lot of flashback scenes.

I hope you like the angle I've decided to go on with Alessia

It was the next day now. Lexi was gone again for good, leaving them once again alone. Stefan was still locked up in the basement of the city jail where they had left him. Alessia had spent half the night trying to get through to him but it was no use. What Klaus did to him caused a lot of damage. The only one who could bring back his emotions is Klaus, to break Stefan free of the hold. For now, it wasn't possible since Klaus was still MIA, on the hunt for werewolves to turn and join his hybrid pack. Most days she would get text messages that were mostly just updates. Of where Klaus was now, how many hybrids he had turned. Just things like that. No questions with how she was, if anything had happened back in town. Alessia decided it was best to keep the truth the Klaus. Leaving out all that had happened yesterday. Capturing and keeping Stefan locked up. Lexi coming back and their ghost problems. Just leave him to it. Alessia was ready for the day ahead. Having already had a shower, washed and dried her hair. Put on some makeup and clothes. She was wearing an J'aime Stripe Muscle T-shirt, Denim jacket, pair of black jeans and high heeled boots.

Alessia made herself a cup of coffee to help kick off the day. She was replying to a text to Klaus as Damon walked through the door making her quickly slip her phone into her jean pocket so he wouldn't see. "Alessia there you are. I need you right away" He greeted almost ushering her to get up and leave right in that moment. "Wait what?" She asked confusedly, wondering why he was in such a hurry. What was so important that he wanted to show her. "Not here, come on I'll explain on the way" Damon was acting strange even for him. Did it have something to do with Mason Lockwood? She had been wondering what Damon and mason were up to yesterday whilst she was of trying to save Stefan. "Okay fine" She answered before getting up front the breakfast stool. The two Salvatore Siblings were walking through the woods, way past their property and near into the Lockwood cellar. "Why are you taking me into the Lockwood Cellar?" She asked looking to her brother. "Whilst you was off trying to help rebound Stefan, Mason had told me he knew a way to defeat Klaus. Leading me to somewhere down here" He began telling her, at the mention of killing Klaus made her throat dry up almost. Not knowing what he had meant. "Wait kill Klaus?" She blurted out wanting to know what he meant as he wasn't getting to the point of it all. "Mason didn't really tell me how or what but did say the answer is down here somewhere" She nodded her head, understanding a little bit of it.

Walking down into the Lockwood Cellar she first had noticed that there was part of a wall broken down looking like it was recently knocked down. Knowing on Damon it was probably him, leading onto what he wanted to show her. Alessia followed Damon through into the tunnel, taking her time slowly. The tunnel was dark and damp, the only light they had was from their phones. Their vampire vision had helped as well. "Wait up Damon, I don't have the right shoes for exploring" The blonde complained as Damon was storming ahead of her, but now soon slowed down a bit for her to catch up. "You're the one who never wear flats" He piped in smirking at her. "Hey, I wear three inches, or I'll wear nothing" She recalled making Damon laugh shaking his head at his younger sister. "Come on" He answered continuing walking. As they continued down the tunnel both Salvatore Siblings stopped in the tracks at the force of a wall in front of them, stopping them going any further. Alessia turned to Damon raising a brow comminuting to him almost of why they going to in any further. "We can't get in" He pointed out to her as he put his hand up to the imaginary barrier showing her they couldn't go through. "So what's in there then?" She was curious to find out what others didn't want them to. "Well Alaric says there's drawing on the cave walls. Must be dating back hundreds or even thousand years" He started to tell her before continuing. "Telling a story almost" She was interested in what those drawings must say must have a meaning around it. "Alaric's translated quite a bit of it already. Something had interested us a lot. The names of the original family".

Damon was about to tell her more but soon stopped when he heard some other people coming. He looked to her and put his finger to his mouth signally for silence. Alessia was unsure of what he meant but he soon disappeared the next moment. She just stood still waiting for Damon to do whatever he was going to do. She too heard voices of people walking through the tunnel, after concentrating a little she picked up the people's conversation using her vampire hearing. "So, the Lockwood's really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" It was both Elena and Alaric who was walking through the tunnel. Of course Damon would have strung the doppelganger along wanting to keep her in the loop too. "Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." She heard Alaric warn Elena that made the doppelganger stop in her tracks a little. "Wait, what?" Alessia listened in and heard Damon come up to Elena and whispered in her ear. "Elena!" Damon wanted to play around to scare Elena. "Boo!" Elena soon jumped out of her skin in fright. "Ah! God, Damon!" Knowing that coast was clear and what Damon was up to Alessia went to join them. "Scaredy-cat!" She heard Damon laugh to Elena as she joined them. "Just ignore him. That's what I do." Alaric told Elena already used to Damon's antics. "I second that" Alessia grinned a little teasing her elder brother who just huffed a little in defeat.

"So, you two really can't get in?" The doppelganger pondered looking to the two Salvatore siblings. "Yup" She replied nodding her head. "No. Seems even the ancient Lockwood's were anti-vampire." There was more in the cave that people didn't want some others to see. Especially vampires. "What do you mean, ancient?" She had noticed how Elena was confused for a moment having not yet been filled in of all the details. "See for yourself." Damon gestured forward to Elena to go in further through the tunnel, where the two couldn't go in any further. "Well, this is as far as we get to go." As Elena walked in she stood amazed looking at the drawings on the wall using her torch as some light. Not seeing anything like this before. "What is all this?" Alessia too was curious of what the drawings all meant but unfortunately for her she couldn't see because of the barrier stopping them. "Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archaeological terms, it's a really, old story. That right there, is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf." Alessia was listening to Alaric telling and showing Elena the drawings. "A werewolf" It seemed that there were ancient stories dating back to the werewolves. Then followed would be the vampires. "Yeah, it's the "Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary-Style." Damon added in for them to hear. "I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s." Naive Elena thinking that the founders were the originals. "I don't know. Maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that."

Everyone was wrong in thinking that the founders were the ones who found the town back in 1860. There were many settlements a long time before then. "The founders weren't the first people to live in Mystic Falls, over time people lived here. In their own villages, probably a lot earlier than people think" Alessia added on explaining of how she knew more than they did and more than she'd been letting on. Having been told stories and things from Klaus and the others. "How long?" Elena asked blatining ignoring Alessia. "Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric." She looked over to her brother wondering what more they had found. "Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script." Only making her even the more curious. "Vikings?" The next name surprised her. "This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus." A gasp escaped her lips hearing his name. "Klaus" She spoke first before anyone could answer. "And Elijah...and Rebekah." Alaric continued, she knew that the other names of the Mikaelson family would be written on the wall as well, waiting to be translated.

Suddenly Alessia felt as if she was getting vision of some sort of a flashback. She was looking at people who were inside the cage all gathered together. Alessia recognized them right away. It was the Mikaelson family over 1000 years ago. Klaus's hair was a lot longer than what it is now. Down to his neck, dark blonde and curly hair. "Rebekah, let me have at it!" Klaus cautioned to his younger sister, Rebekah who was carving her name in Runic onto the cave wall. With Klaus standing behind her watching. "Quiet, Niklaus! I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger." She warned to him continuing carving. "Father will not like you handling the blade." Klaus was terrified of his father already knowing if Mikael had come down to find Rebekah playing with knives he would have Klaus's head. "If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade! Father need not know." Both feared Mikael, their eyes should it. "He will find out. He always does." Klaus was one who feared Mikael the most having dealt with his raft all his life. "That is because you always tell him." Rebekah interjected pointing out the obvious. "I cannot help it...he frightens me." Alessia could see the look on Klaus's face, the look she had seen only one before. Something that frightens him, Mikael. "He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right, traitor?" The two Mikaelson siblings smiled to one another. "Right." Quoting their pack that the siblings stick by even all those years ago when it was made. "Here. You finish it. I am to help mother with the meal." The blonde original told him, finishing off carving her name. "Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister." He answered back cockily almost in response she watched as Rebekah slammed the knife blade-side down into his palm, slicing it open. "Agh, Bekah!" He winched. "It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." It was strange for Alessia to look back on The Mikaelson family as human's when everything was normal for them. She knew on the other hand that this would soon be changing for them.

She snapped back to reality to Damon clicking his fingers in front of her face noticing she had zoned out. "Earth to Lessa" He teased watching as she looked confused almost as she came back to the present. "Sorry, I zoned out for a moment" She answered, not saying what she had seen or who. Knowing that they wouldn't believe her and thought she was losing it. "These are the names of the Original Family" She heard Elena ask both Damon and Alaric. "Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter." Alessia already knew from Klaus and the other Mikaelson siblings that they had lived in Mystic falls after arriving from England. To escape the plague that had already been running through England at that time. What not many people knew was that the founders weren't the ones who founded the town. It had already been founded many years back by the Vikings. "Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus's fakes." Elena pointed out trying not to believe the drawings to be real. "They are real" She answered speaking up about it. "That's what I said" Damon added onto Elena's idea. "That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Both Alessia and Elena looked to Alaric not knowing what name he had found that intrigued them all. "What name?" She queried. "Mikael" The name still haunted her to this day. The bad memories were flashing back to her all at once. The ones she's spent many years trying to forget. She could remember being trapped in a cold dark room, nowhere to get out from. Screaming for help but there was no one could hear.

The torture she endured was the worst, being chained up and drained of blood. For days it was the same enduring torture. Mikael broke her to get through to Klaus. She was his weakness and he wanted to destroy it. Damon had noticed how Alessia had had frozen but it was different this time. It was like the lights were on at home but nobody was home. "Lessa… Alessia" He called looking straight into her blue eyes seeing she was not reacting to him calling her name. "What going on?" He breathed worryingly not knowing what was happening with his sister. He put his hands on both her arms shaking her to snap her out of it. Alessia blinked a few times before shaking her head as she came back to reality. Tears had fallen down her cheeks. Over the years, she's tried so hard not to show how broken she truly is. Always putting on an act all the time. "Is it to do with Mikael?" He pondered looking for some explainable to why she was like this. She didn't have to say yes but nodded her head as some sign of indication. "How?" He knew that Alessia didn't know that him and Katherine went to find Mikael a few weeks back. "It was 1919, I was living in New Orleans. He kidnapped me and kept me hostage for a few days. Torturing me, breaking me to pieces. Then…" She started to explain to him of her past that she's tried so hard to keep from him and Stefan of all people but there was no going back after telling the next bit. She knew it, she couldn't keep them both in the dark forever.

"He chained me and another vampire Marcel up on the stage of the Opera house. To get to Klaus. To break him" Damon was shocked to hear what had happened to his little sister. He felt guilty of not knowing what happened. He felt the urge of protectiveness take over. "Klaus?" He questioned not knowing how she'd had a connection to him. "There's some things, a lot things that I'd kept from you" Alessia knew she couldn't keep hiding her past from her brothers for much longer. "I fell in love with Klaus, he's not like what you know. I fell in love with the human part to him" Subconsciously she rubbed her wedding thing, for the first-time Damon had noticed how she was wearing two rings. Ones that symbolizes love and marriage. "You married him?" He pointed out sounding angry almost. "Yes" She admitted quietly. "After Mikael showed me and Marcel to Klaus, he set the stage on fire. I nearly died Damon. I couldn't get out all I could see the flames engulfing around me" She sobbed as she broke down, she couldn't hold her feelings for any longer. Without saying anything, Damon caught and pulled his sister into a hug. Wrapping his arms around her, comforting her after learning the truth of her past. Both Elena and Ric who were watching both looked shocked too after too hearing of what happened. Damon gave them both a look for them not to speak about what they had learnt until Alessia was ready to share any more. Stefan couldn't know not now.

Damon decided to take Alessia back to the boarding house so that Alessia could have a rest back in her own bed. He could see how exhausted she was. It pained him, how she had never opened to either him and Stefan of her past. Knowing what she told him was just the start of it. Truthfully, he hadn't shown Alessia all the attention and care he should of. He was too caught up with what is happening with Elena and his brother to even think of his sister. Damon left Alessia in her bed to rest leaving her behind whilst he was over at Alaric's place to uncover anymore that they could find out about Mikael and the original family. As Alessia wasn't in the right state of mind to tell her anymore of what she knew now.

Alessia had awoken for her nap to see she was now back in her own bed knowing that Damon must have taken her back earlier. She knew that the others knew more about Mikael as they were letting on. Knowing that Damon too was hiding something, she wanted to know what they were hiding from her. The blonde vampire went into her bathroom to make her look more presentable and freshen herself up. Not wanting to just stay in bed and sleep the rest of the day away. She wasn't going to let it all eat away at her, not again after how long it took her to get over it all. "Alessia!. Alessia are you up here?!" She heard a voice calling throughout the house, looking for her. As she walked out of the bathroom she saw Rebekah walking through into her room. "Didn't you learn to knock?" She pointed out to her second sister, Rebekah just walked in and sat on her bed making herself home. "Nope" She answered back popping the p before continuing. "Anyways, I've already seen it all. Remember when I used to barge in on you and Nik" Rebekah shot back pointing out the obvious but Alessia cut her off before she could say any more. "Okay stop, I get it. Klaus always got in the huff with you when you barged in on us" She laughed remembering back to the old days when they all lived together back in New Orleans as a family. "So, I need your help" Alessia knew that she was wanting something, she always did when barging into her room. "What do you want help with?" She wondered what was so important. "I need your help to choose a homecoming dress" She could see the excitement in Rebekah's voice knowing it was important for her. "I don't do dances not anymore but I'll help you" She smiled to her warmly.

Walking downstairs Elena had just walked into the house looking confused of why she was here. "Hey! What's up?" Rebekah cheerfully greeted to the doppelganger. "You invited me over? To talk?" Alessia looked to Rebekah confused almost saying why she'd invited Elena over to help pick a dress as well "All right girls, have at it!" In came 6 girls who were dressed in various homecoming dresses. Alessia chuckled to herself knowing that this was so Rebekah. Choosing to compel girls into wearing dresses to help her choose which dress, instead of looking in a mirror herself. "Okay, now twirl please" She ordered and the girls all twirled to show of the dresses. So that they could get a better look at the, "You compelled your own private runway show?" Elena spoke in annoyance whilst Alessia stayed quiet. "I need a Homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one. You too Alessia" She asked. "I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Mikael." Elena pointed out already tired of Rebekah's mind games, she could sense Elena was wanting Rebekah's help with find out more information. They both watching as Rebekah rushed over to one of the girls grabbing her by the neck, her eyes turned black with veins under them. "I said "pick one", Elena." She ushered threateningly. "The...red one." The doppelganger blurted out for her to not to bite the girl. "There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" She muttered before turning to the girls. "Go away. Remember nothing." She compelled, with that the girls all left remembering nothing more. "You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?"

Alessia was confused of why Elena was still here, thinking why hasn't she left by now. Rebekah was walking through into Stefan's room to go through and snoop. She followed in after her but Elena stayed at the doorway. "How fun is this...?" Rebekah laughed as the blonde original was starting to snoop around opening draws in Stefan's room. "We shouldn't be here…" Elena started to say but was cut off. "'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." Rebekah held up her brother's underwear looking at them "Briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties." She spoke. "I don't want to look at my brother's underwear. Thank you very much" She commented with that Rebekah put them back. "Are you gonna root through his stuff all night or are you gonna start to tell me your story?" Alessia was right, she knew Elena was here to get information from Rebekah since she was the easy target to get answers from. "Ah...you really are no fun. What do you want to know?" Rebekah asked. "Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" Elena asked whilst Rebekah was still going through Stefan's stuff. My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate.".

She already knew of the story of how Klaus and his siblings becoming vampires. Klaus had told her it all back soon after they got together as she was curious to know about his previous life. "So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." Both Alessia and Rebekah laughed of how naive Elena was thinking that what she learnt in history lessons were the truth. "Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people." Knowing that it didn't go all planned. "The werewolves?" They came before the vampires. "To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me." Back when everything to them was normal life. "You make it sound so normal." Elena was curious to hear more. "It was." Rebekah continued telling Elena of how they lived in peace, normal village life. Alessia listened in as Rebekah was telling Elena about how they came to be vampires. Dating back to when Esther and Mikael came up with it to save their children from being killed by the wolves. How they tricked them into drinking blood and killing them making them transition into vampires.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus" Elena wondered curiously looking to both Alessia and Rebekah knowing that one of them was going to answer. "Soon after Nik turned when he made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene" She answered looking down for a moment remembering back to how it pained Klaus when he told her years ago. "With that, he became my father's greatest shame" Rebekah had continued for Alessia. "Yeah. Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son." Although Elena didn't know all the parts that lead onto the story. "Esther tried to make it right, placing a hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side then she turned his back on him. He never got the chance to experience his full hybrid side as she stripped it all away" It was why he wanted to break the curse, to be who he truly is. "But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her." After that everything changed for the Mikaelson family when nothing could be undone. "Mikael killed your mother?" Elena looked stunned in disbelief almost. As Rebekah continued the story of the Mikaelson siblings making their pack with each other.

It was the one thing that could remind them all the family bond that they had shared and Alessia too. "Always and forever...even though he locked you in a coffin for ninety years?" She didn't understand the bond of family. "We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik...Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." We all have. Elena looked to Rebekah wanting to ask a burning question. "But you still love him?" He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along." Rebekah was done playing games as was she. "And you Alessia, do you love him still even after seeing all the bad he's done?" She could see what she was doing trying to turn them against Klaus but it wasn't going to work. "I love him, he's my husband. To love and to cherish, to death do us part" She quoted the vows that she and both made all those years ago during their wedding ceremony. "I stand by him and his siblings. Always and Forever" Choosing to pick Klaus's side rather than her brothers. Rebekah wasn't stupid knowing that Elena was toying with them. "I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." A laugh escaped Alessia's lips seeing how foolish that Elena was underestimating what Mikael could do. "And we've given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill my brother, I'm not stupid." Alessia nodded her head agreeing with Rebekah on this. If they wake Mikael hell would break loose. "It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine."

"Klaus won't keep Stefan on a leach forever, soon he'll be done with him. Letting him go. As for you, all he sees in you is a walking and talking blood bag nothing more. Meaning you are both safe" Pointing out the obvious that everyone could see. "Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!" Elena soon left after Rebekah's threat, Alessia then turned to her saying what she was already finished. "She's not done, she'll be back" There was more to the story than the two may know.

Rebekah was pouring them both a glass of bourbon from Damon's favorite collection he always had lying about in the living room. In barged Elena who was caring photos of the cave drawings that they had all printed out prior this morning. "I thought I told you to leave. Twice." The blonde original reminding her, Alessia agreeing as well. How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena interjected making both two blondes looking at her with confusion. "Nik was there. He told me." Rebekah blurted out telling her. "He lied to you." She thinks she's figured it all out knowing things that no one else have. "What do you mean?" Alessia questioned wanting to know what Elena and her brother had figured out. "The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols" Elena showed them both the photos of the cave carvings. The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother."

The carvings showed the story from the beginning to the end. "Her necklace." Rebekah gasped almost. "And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus." She looked closer at the drawings wrapping her head around it but she could see that Rebekah was not taking it too lightly "No! No, he wouldn't." She was starting to break and Elena would only start pushing further. "She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence...when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you." Elena pushed digging into Rebekah's emotions. "It's not true" Alessia interjected not believing that it could have been Klaus after having heard the story from him. "These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!"

Rebekah lashed out taking the photos from Elena's grasp tearing it up into pieces and throwing it into the fire. Burning the photos into ashes. "Then why are you so upset?" Elena looked puzzled. "Elena stop" She spoke calmly knowing that Elena had already overstepped the line. "Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!" Rebekah screamed angrily. "Klaus killed your mother. He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!" Their trying to turn Rebekah against Klaus to have her help kill him. She'd only just figured out her plan but too knew that Rebekah's and the other Mikaelsons sibling bond was much stronger than this. Without a second thought Rebekah grabbed Elena by the throat her face had changed as her vampire part was coming out. "Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!" Elena watched as the original vampire fell to her knees letting out a sob. Rebekah was a broken shell, left to believe for all those years that her father killed her mother. Whilst it was Klaus all alone. Deep down Alessia thought that maybe all Klaus had told her wasn't the truth and now it is all coming back to the surface.

Alessia turned to the doppelganger deciding it was her turn now. She grabbed Elena by the throat pushing her against by a nearby wall. Her face was all vampired out showing the anger that filled her body. "Get out" She spoke calmly but Elena isn't budging refusing to leave. "No!" Making Alessia even more irritated. "Get out! Get out of my house" She repeated but this time it ended up as a scream. "I swear I will kill you right now, I don't care about Klaus or my brothers" Alessia threatened tightening her grip all the anger she had towards Elena was coming out. Elena tried to struggle out of her grasp by putting her hands to Alessia's grasp on her neck. "Let me go!" With that she let Elena go watching as the doppelganger put her hands to her neck being able to breathe again. Knowing she'd learnt her lesson of not to go up again Alessia again. Elena ran out of the house like a coward she was. Leaving behind a broken Rebekah and Alessia having to pick up the pieces, "Oh Bekah" She coaxed as Alessia went down on her knees in front of the blonde original, pulling her into a tight hug. Comforting someone who is a sister to her. Alessia could see how broken she was.

Her phone was buzzing in her pocket, pulling it out to see who it was. She saw as Klaus's name flashed up on the caller ID without a second thought she locked her phone ignoring the call. Knowing that she and Rebekah weren't in the right frame of mind to speak to him. More so for her phone that Klaus lied to her after he had promised that he had only told her the truth of what happened all those years ago. 'What else was he keeping from her?' She thought to herself looking down at Rebekah who was now a broken doll that needed the pieces put back together.


End file.
